Trying to Move on
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Naruto brings back Sasuke, awarded with rank of Chunin, and congratulated by his friends, almost everyone. When Kakashi and Sakura decided to ruin it, two and a half years later. Kakashi and Sakura begs for forgiveness from Naruto, will Naruto forgive them?, read to find out, smart, strong, Naruto. May include Sasuke bashing but NArusaku all the way. Other pairing may be included.
1. Chapter 1 Prolougue

Trying To Move On

 **I was looking for Naruto fanfics where Naruto brings Sasuke back and gets rewarded instead of being punished and Banished, so Naruto gets rewarded and Sasuke gets what he deserves, sorry guys for not uploading often, I have a small inspiration issue, but I hope I can get that fixed soon.**

 **Summary** : It's been a long day but Naruto finally returned Sasuke back, Naruto's friends and loved ones congratulated him for completing his first S rank mission, all expect two, Hatake Kakashi and Sakura Haruno, the two people who have scolded Naruto for bringing an injured Sasuke back, he losses fate in his team, later he receives along with the rest of the team who participated on the mission their rewards for bringing the Uchia back, Naruto leaves with Jiraya on a two and a half years training trip, two and a half years later he returns, with lots of changes, Can Kakashi and Sakura ask for forgiveness from Naruto or not?

Pairing Naruto X Sakura

"RASENGAN!" Naruto Shouted, jumping towards Sasuke

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke Shouted, jumping towards Naruto

As both Genin jumped at each other with their strongest attacks, the attacks clashed causing a huge explosion.

BOOM!

Naruto awaken from being knocked a few moments later, just to see Sasuke doing the exact same, but he still wasn't waking up.

"Sas….Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto called, but no answer from Sasuke

"You bastard, your….your lucky that I was sent to retrieve you not kill you, but it looks like I beat you." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke still unconscious on the ground.

"I'll come get you, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto struggled to move but his body was shut down and he could hardly move.

"Dam it, I can't move, well we have to, or probably that Kabuto bastard will come and kill me and capture you." Naruto Said to himself.

Seconds later Kakashi came by and found Sasuke and Naruto laying down there on the ground, he picked Sasuke and Naruto up.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called.

"Naruto what in the world happened to you?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto the rolling his eye towards Sasuke.

"I'll explain in the hospital." Naruto answered.

`Well, whatever happened to him, I'm sure it has something to do with Sasuke` Kakashi thought.

Hours later in Konoha Hospital.

Naruto was in a Hospital bed sitting up, he knew the 9 tails would heal him but Tsunadae forced him to stay there and heal, Naruto hated waiting, but he had no choice, if he would get out early, she would take away his Ramen privileges away.

So Naruto had to stay, but she said when he feels better he may leave the Hospital.

Sasuke was in the room at the other side of the hospital, there were four Anbu guards guarding his room, just in case if he escapes again.

"*Knock* *Knock*" Somebody was Knocking the door.

"COME IN!" Naruto shouted, the people who came in were Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

To Narutos surprise he seen Choji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru walking, since Tsunadae told him that they will be in the Hospital for a while.

"Kiba, Neji, Choji, Akamaru, I thought Granny Tsunadae said that you will be in a bad condition and that you will have to spend months in the hospital?" Naruto Asked in total shock.

"She did, before she gave us these." Choji said, lifting up his sleeve to show a piece of paper with handwriting on attached to his arm.

"What are those?" Naruto questioned

"Our condition isn't as bad as you think, these are pain killing papers, they only allow you to move for an hour or so, so we will be returning to our rooms soon but we thought that we should visit you and Congratulate you in the mission to retrieve Sasuke." Neji Explained and Answered.

"Thanks Neji, but I would have never get the Teme back if you weren't there to help me." Naruto Said with a thumbs up and a smile on his face.

"Don't call Sasuke-Kun a Teme, you damn Teme." Ino replied aggressively

"Ino." Shikamaru called

Ino looked at Shikamaru with a questioning look.

"Do you understand what we done, just to bring that poor bastard back?" Shikamaru asked

"But that doesn't mean that Naruto can just-" Ino was cut off by Choji

"Ino, Shikamarus right, do you know what happened, we almost died saving Sasuke, the man who left the village, we were assigned to the mission to retrieve him, and look at us compared to him." Choji said, his eyes darkened

"THAT BASTARD IS ONLY UNCONCIOUS WHILE WE'RE BLEEDING OUT ALL OF OUR BLOOD HERE, IF ANYONE IS A BASTARD IT'S HIM!" Kiba shouted violently

"Ki, Kiba, I don't think it is the ti, time for-" Hinata was cut off by Shino

"Hinata, Kiba has the right to talk like this, if Ino doesn't appreciate Naruto's hard work for bringing her fantasy love, then he shouldn't have brought him back, only if I were assigned to the mission I would-" Shino was cut off by Kiba

"Man can you cut that out, I don't think it would make a difference." Kiba said

"I agree Kiba, the sound nins we faced were completely Jounin levelled nins, we hardly took them down, and we would die if we haven't got our back up." Shikamaru nodded in agreement

"Back up, What back up, I thought we were the only ones assigned to the mission?" Naruto Asked in confusion

"Well, well, looks like Blondie's awake." Everyone turned their heads to the door to see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari

"Hey Blondie are you really awake, because last time we met, it seemed your brain was asleep." Kankuro mocked

BASH!

Temari hits Kankuro on the back of the head.

"OW!" Kankuro Shouted in pain, rubbing the back of his head, "Temari what was that for?" Kankuro Asked

"For mocking an injured cute boy like Naruto, pay your respect for the person who saved Gaara." Temari demanded

Gaara closes the door behind him

"Naruto, how was the mission, did you complete it, we haven't received any word from Kakashi and the Hokage?" Asked Gaara

"The mission was great." Naruto said with a smile

"You mean the mission was a success?" Questioned Shikamaru

"Yeah, it was, I had to fight Sasuke and-" Naruto was cut off from Ino's outburst

"YOU FOUGHT SASUKE-KUN!" Ino shouted in rage

"Yeah, but I had to, it was the only way to bring him back." Naruto replied, which had led everyone into thinking Naruto beat Sasuke, How could he beat Sasuke after all these years in the Academy, how could someone like Naruto beat a noble Clan member, an Elite levelled ninja like Sasuke?

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling us you beat Sasuke?" Shikamaru Asked in a mixture of shock and surprised

"Yeah, I beat him." Naruto replied

"WHAT!" Ino Shouted in complete Shock, `How can he beat Sasuke-kun, I thought he was weak till I seen him in the Chunin exams when he fought against Neji, now I hear he beat Gaara the Sand Jinchuriki, and at this moment I'm hearing that he beat Sasuke-kun, I guess the Uchia clan isn't that great at all now.` Ino thought in complete surprise

Somehow Ino's temper turned into happiness for Naruto that he managed to beat Sasuke, she didn't know why but she felt happy for him, probably Naruto just couldn't defeat Sasuke and Sasuke had to insult him, it was beginning to bug her and feel sorry for Naruto, but now she is happy for him and now like for what he had did, besides she wasn't upset that Sasuke was unconscious, she knew being a ninja would get you some serious Injuries.

"So you managed to beat the last Uchia, I would say that it is fated for you to never beat a noble clan, but since our fight, I now rethink everything I had said that would be fated, and know that fate can be changed." Neji complemented with a Smirk

"What a drag for Sasuke to get beaten by you." Shikamaru added with his arms behind his back of his head

"But that's not all." Narutos look suddenly changed from happy to sad with his eyes half closed

"Everyone wondered what he meant

"I think the Sasuke we know, …..is just a costume." Naruto said in a dark tone

"Wha…..what do you mean?" Asked Hinata

"What I mean is that we were just seeing the outside of Sasuke this whole time, we never saw the inside, but I seen it and, …..It was dark, very, very dark, like he was like that this whole time." Everyone was stunned about what Naruto was saying but the believed that he was telling the truth, he would never lie to his friends (Also he's a terrible liar, more terrible than Kakashi.).

"The Sasuke I knew was never like this, ….not until I fought him at the Valley at the End, …..I was shocked, I couldn't believe that he would hurt his own comrade." Naruto Added with the same dark tone

Everyone was shocked, more chocked than anything in this world.

"But that's not all." Naruto added

Everyone looks at him with their eyes widened except for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro

"He…. He insulted the old mans death." Naruto said quietly and darkly tone, looking down as if he's about to die, tears formed in his eyes

"You mean he insulted the Third Hokage?" Shino asked in surprise

There was a slight pause that lasted for five seconds until he gave Shino the answer

"Yes." Naruto Answered Darkly and Quietly

SLAP!

Naruto was slapped on the face by Ino

"LIAR!" Ino Screamed, Everyone in shock, Expect for Naruto who had his hand on his right Cheek where Ino slapped him, he knew it was coming but he let it happen, he didn't want it to get worse.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN, HE WOULD NEVER EVER INSULT HIS DEATH, HE WAS TREATED WELL AND THE THIRD GAVE HIM A HOME, HE HELPED SASUKE-KUN WITH HIS PROBLEM, WHY WOULD HE-!" Ino was cut off by Shikamarus outburst

"INO SHUT UP!" Shikamaru Shouted at Ino

"Do you think Naruto would lie to us like that, do you think he would say something like that about Sasuke out of Jealousy, do you?" Shikamaru asked in a serious tone

The room fell in silence for a few seconds

"Just as I thought, you can't answer can you?" Shikamaru turned to Naruto who then turned his expression from Shocked to Sad again

"Naruto, you may continue." Shino stared at Naruto with his normal look, which was just his mouth covered and wearing his black dark shaded glasses

"Thanks Shikamaru, Shino, I needed that." Naruto thanked, "Now where I left off, I was in the middle of the battle

FLASH BACK

 _Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of their battle._

" _RASENGAN!" Naruto Shouted, charging towards Sasuke_

" _CHIDORI!" Sasuke Shouted, Charging towards Naruto_

 _Both attacks hit each other causing and explosion_

 _BOOM!_

 _Sauske and Naruto drifted on their feet a few meters away from each other_

 _SPLASH!_

 _Sasuke and Naruto were skinning across the lake with their feet intact with the water still_

 _They both stop and return angry looks at each other_

" _Sasuke, no matter what, I promised Sakura I will bring you back, I will not break that promise no matter what, even if I have to break every bone in your body." Naruto replied hesitantly_

" _There you go again acting all high and mighty, why don't you just kill me, and the leaf won't have the Sharingan nor will Orochimaru." Sasuke said mockingly_

" _Because I want to keep my promise to Sakura-Chan, I won't break my promise no matter what." Naruto said, raising his fists at Sasuke, "An why do you want to join that snake bastard anyway, he tried to destroy the leaf, he tried to kill us back at the Chunin Exams, he invaded the village and he killed the old man?" Naruto Asked_

" _That's right Naruto, he killed the Third Hokage, he was supposed to be stronger than Orochimaru because he was his Sensei, but he died in the hands of Orochimaru, so therefore I will join him." Sasuke replied with an Evil Smirk on his face_

 _Naruto than got a confused look, why would Sasuke join this bastard, he killed the Third Hokage, doesn't Sasuke care that Orochimaru killed The Third Hokage, that he killed the one man who watched over Naruto and Sasuke through the past thirteen years of their lives, Doesn't he care?_

" _Because if someone like Orochimaru could kill someone like his Sensei that easily then he could teach me to kill my brother and restore the Uchia clan." Sasuke added_

" _But he killed the old man." Naruto protested_

" _I don't care." Sasuke replied which led Naruto's mind from confusion to anger, he still had his confused face on, "If the third died, then that's because he was weak, he knew Orochimaru had a few forbidden Jutsu's and he was only willing to use the Jutsu's the leaf has given him, I realise that the leaf is a weak village, I can't believe my clan stayed in the leaf, I would've left the village in search for a stronger and more respectable place, If the third died than he deserved it, we can't have a weak Hokage, now would we Naruto?" Sasuke Asked mockingly_

 _Naruto's arms fell and just stood there, with his eyes darkened and his head looking down to the ground, he knew what the third did and appreciated him for that, he watched over the leaf and took care of all the Shinobi and Villagers like he was a father and they were the sons and daughters, he remembered how he felt at the Funereal, Sad, Angry, Emotionless, probably these were the things Sasuke faced when his clan had died by the hands of his brother._

" _You…." Naruto said, clenching his fists hard_

 _Sasuke just stood there in his fighting position, smirking evilly_

" _You, Damn." Naruto Said_

 _Suddenly Naruto's head shot up and his eyes were red, like a fox's eyes they were_

" _BASTARD!" Naruto was in pure rage from the comment Sasuke made about the Third Hokage_

" _HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE OLD MAN, HE WATCHED OVER YOU,, GAVE YOU A HOME AND HE HELPED YOU WITH YOUR CLAN PROBLEMS, NOW YOUR JUST GOANNA INSULT HIS GRAVE, SPIT AT IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Naruto Shouted in pure rage, all Sasuke could do was Chuckle from Naruto's outburst like some kind of joke_

" _After all he did for the village and you, you disrespect him, I will injure you so hard that even Granny Tsunadae can't heal you." Naruto threatened_

 _Soon Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other again_

 _Sasuke's curse mark was activated_

" _CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted, charging towards Naruto_

" _RASENGAN!" Naruto Shouted, charging towards Sasuke_

 _Soon both attack were about to hit and_

 _BOOM!_

 _An explosion caused by the two attacks covered Naruto and Sasuke in a small flash of the explosion_

FLASH BACK ENDS

After Naruto told the story Ino, Tentenand Hinata had both of their hands on their mouths, they had a few tears coming from their eyes

Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Akamaru and Choji clenched their fists and gritted their teeth in anger

Shino was Angry himself, it may not look like it but he was clenching his fists aswell

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara didn't know about the Third Hokage, but they just left the others alone, seeing how they were either sad or furious about what Sasuke had said

Naruto still remembered every word Sasuke gave him, he wished he had never heard them, he hated hearing those words in his mind, they just kept playing and playing, over again and again.

"We should leave now, we need to give Naruto some time." Shikamaru turned to the door and opened it, everyone left except for Gaara who wanted to come out last

"Naruto." Gaara called

Naruto looked at Gaara

"I'm very sorry about all of this." Gaara apologised

"There's no need for apologises Gaara, I'm fine, just need rest." Naruto waved his hand

Gaara closed the door and left, but everyone didn't go far, they decided to wait for Naruto outside to hear and see how he will be doing, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were there waiting with their teams, they thought exactly as what their Genins and Chunin did about Naruto, they thought that the mission was a success and that Naruto should be rewarded for completing and S rank mission at such a young age.

Moments later Jiraya, the legendary toad Sanin came through the door, surprisingly he uses a door sometimes

"Hi brat, how are you doing?" Jiraya asked, closing the door behind him

"Great Pervy sage." Naruto Replied Happily

"Don't call me that." Jiraya replied with a pissed off look, Jiraya took a seat next to Naruto's bed, "Listen kid, Tsunadae and the council have decided what to do about this little fiasco, it took time but Tsunadae finally managed to get the council to reward you and your team for bringing the Last Uchia back." Jiraya explained

FLASH BACK

 _In the Council room, there was a huge fuss, some member said that they wanted to punish the last Uchia for leaving and joining up with Orochimaru, the other half as always, wanted to find an excuse for Sasuke, so that he will not be punished, but the so called "Demon Brat" will, however, Tsunadae refused to punish Naruto for bringing Sasuke back_

" _YOU WILL PUNISH THAT DEMON BRAT FOR INJURING SASUKE UCHIA!" Demanded Danzo_

" _Listen to yourself Danzo, you are in no position to boss me around, I already have decided what's goanna happen, I will move the Retrieval team from Gennin to Chunin, including your so called Demon Brat." Tsunadae explained_

" _But that demon almost destroyed the village, we cannot allow it to advance any further, or it will be a disaster, I say we kill him or banish him." Danzo suggested, but he received glares from the Council_

" _Sit down Danzo, that demon brat you pronounce it saved my dead brothers son from hatred, he also saved this village from the one tailed beast and managed to get a treaty with the wave, if he was older, we would reward him the title of Hokage for doing great deeds to our village." Hiashi Explained_

" _And also he saved my daughter's life and encouraged her to get a little bit stronger, if he gets punished I will not stand for it." A Council woman with pink hair Shouted_

" _Mrs Haruno, you remember what happened to your husband, he died fighting the nine tails." Danzo reminded her_

" _No he did not kill my husband, that was the nine tails, I never held a grudge against him since I knew the difference of a container and what it contains." Mrs Haruno Replied_

" _We're not here to discuss about Naruto Uzumaki, we're here to discuss about Sasuke Uchia's punishment for his crimes against the leaf, as I hear the reports from Naruto, him and his team were attacked by five S class sound nins, for a couple of Genin and one Chunin, it is surprising that they survived a long fight against them, the mission would have been a complete failure if Gaara of the sand hasn't showed up with his brother and sister." Tsunadae Explained_

" _You mean the sand demon who might turn against us soon." Danzo mocked with a smirk_

" _That "Sand Demon" has proven himself that he no longer has a grudge against the leaf, if he and his siblings haven't showed up in time, they would have never get to Sasuke in time." Tsunadae continued, "And because they killed the five Sound nins, Orochimaru's strength had significantly decreased and his plan to take Sasuke was a failure aswell." Tsunadae finished_

" _But if the demon brat wasn't getting stronger-"Danzo was cut off by Hiashi_

" _It wouldn't matter if Naruto uzumaki was getting stronger, if it were any other Genin then Sasuke would have left anyway." Hiashi stared at Danzo with killing intent_

" _Thanks Hiashi." Tsunadae thanked, "Then it's settled then, we will severely punish Sasuke Uchia and reward Naruto and the Retrieval team for their efforts." Tsunadae finished, "We will continue in a few hours." Tsunadae sat up and walked to Jiraya, who was leaning beside the wall the whole time, "Jiraya, Naruto is hereby announced as Successor of Hokage and announced as your apprentice." Tsunadae told Jiraya, "And I think it's time to release his heritage and his true name to the village." Tsunadae gave Jiraya a tough stare_

" _I will take him as my student, but I need to keep my spying job, so I will leave the leaf with him." Jiraya informed_

" _How long?" Tsunadae Asked_

" _Two and a half years." Jiraya Answered_

 _Tsunadae didn't want Naruto gone for two and a half years away from the village, but she had no choice, for Naruto to become Hokage, he needs training from a Sanin, Tsunadae couldn't train him because she picked Sakura as her apprentice, Orochimaru was trying to kill Naruto In the forest of death and at the field where Tsunadae and Jiraya fought Orochimaru, so it all leads to Jiraya to take Naruto in, she re thinks and realises that, It's just two and a half years, two and a half years is nothing, It will be like your gone for two and a half days or months._

" _Alright, you may take him in two days." Tsunadae told Jiraya_

" _Why two?" Jiraya Asked Jiraya_

" _It will take me a day to release his family's titles to him and another day to spend all of his time in Konoha before he leaves." Tsunadae explained_

" _Alright, two days it is." With that said, Jiraya stood up and walked towards the doors of the council room_

FLASH BACK ENDS

"Kid, I have to tell you something, something very, very important." Jiraya gave a serious stare

"Wha…. What do you mean Pervy Sage?" Naruto Asked, in a confused tone

Ignoring "Pervy Sage" Jiraya told Naruto about his Family and his mother and father

"Kid, your name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you're the last of the Namikaze's and the few remaining Uzumaki's, your father was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Jiraya Explained

Naruto was speechless, he only spent a few months with Jiraya since the Chunin exams and now he's hearing about his clan.

"If you don't know who the Namikazes are, … they were the nation's greatest clan, they possessed a bloodline, which you have at the moment." Naruto just sat there confused, he couldn't believe it, he has a blood line and his father was the greatest out of the five Hokages

"Bloo…. Bloodline, what Bloodline?" Naruto Asked Confusingly

"Your Bloodline is the king of bloodlines, called the Kopi Ketto (Note: Kopi Ketto in English means the Copy Bloodline.), It's like the Sharingan, it copies other bloodlines, with just one stare you could copy a bloodline in just a few seconds, I heard about your battle with the one called Haku." Jiraya Explained and Reminded

"Yeah, but what does Haku have to do with this?" Naruto Asked Confusingly

"Haku died on the bridge." Jiraya was about to explain so he stood up, "You see Naruto, I was the Sensei of the Fourth Hokage, he explained to me how it works, you see, there's and Aura around you, with a range of one meter, when you took out Haku using the nine tails Chakra, you accidently copied his bloodline, how I know this when you were Unconscious you used Haku's bloodline, when you used the nine tails Chakra, it increased the range of your Aura to five meters." Jiraya Explained

Naruto never knew he had a bloodline, he remembered Haku, but he doesn't remember using his bloodline, probably the Kyuubi remembers

"Probably you don't remember, I'll explain what happened." With that Jiraya started telling the story about Naruto activating his bloodline

FLASH BACK

 _It was when Gamakichi, the boss Toad put Naruto down on the ground with his tongue and then disappeared_

 _POOF!_

 _The Boss Toad disappeared_

" _Looks like the kid is tired." As Jiraya walked towards Naruto, ready to pick him up, his hand was slapped by Naruto, who then got up, flowing with red Chakra and his red, he had fox eyes_

" _What the-" Jiraya was cut off when Naruto jumped at him, Jiraya dodged Naruto by standing to the left, Naruto growled at Jiraya for a second then punched the ground using Haku's mirror bloodline, ice mirrors then rose from the ground to circle Jiraya, he hoped to one mirror and another, "It can't be-" Jiraya said in complete surprise, Naruto took his head out one of the mirrors, he then lost Consciousness due to Chakra exhaustion and fell to the ground, the mirrors then Shattered into a thousand pieces_

" _Wha…..What was that." Jiraya said in complete Shock_

FLASH BACK ENDS

"That's what happened, and if you don't want that to happen again, then you will have to get your Demon Chakra under control, I know a friend in The Village Hidden In The Clouds, I can't teach you how to control the nine tails but he can, he possess the eight tails." Jiraya Explained

"And who is he?" Naruto Asked

"He is Killer Bee, and one of my best buyers for my "Make out" series, he is one of the nine tailed Jinchurikis." Jiraya Answered

"Great another pervert, wait you said eight tails Jinchuriki, I thought me and Gaara were the only ones?" Naruto was now confused, first Gaara, and now Killer Bee

"No not really, there are more Jinchurikis than you three, there are nine of them, some are respected and some are disrespected by people." Jiraya Answered

"Wow." Naruto was confused

"Naruto, in two days we will be leaving for two and a half years, so I say pack up now and we will be leaving in two days." With that said Jiraya left the room, he opened the door to see Tsunadae, and lets her in, Jiraya walks out and Tsunadae walks in, Jiraya closes the door behind him

"Granny Tsunadae." Naruto called in surprise

"Don't call me that brat." Tsunadae took a seat next to Naruto, "Naruto, the council and the village are now paying their respects to you, they are glad that you brought Sasuke back, and the entire village is happy for you." Tsunadae informed

"Thanks Granny, hey could you do me a favour?" Naruto Asked

"What?" Tsunadae asked

"Will you let Sakura-Chan be your Apprentice, I know she's strong but she doesn't know much fighting skill, and that could get her killed, promise me that no matter what you will teach her, she doesn't know much of the ninja world." Naruto answered and Explained

"Sure Brat, I will take your girlfriend off of your hands and teach her, I am also goanna put one medic nin in each team to reduce casualties." Tsunadae Replied, getting off of the chair and turning to the door, "Before I leave, I want you to know something, you are now free to leave the hospital either now or later." Tsunadae then left the room, Naruto couldn't help but smile that he's finally free to leave the room

Second later, Naruto heard knocks on his door

"*Knock* *Knock*"

"Come in!" Naruto Called

The door opened to reveal Kakashi and Sakura coming in, Kakashi walked towards Naruto while Sakura was closing the door, Sakura closed the door but held on the knob like her life depended on it, she looked down, her eyes darkened, Kakashi's right eye was half closed, showing disappointment towards Naruto, what could Kakashi be disappointed for, he brought Sasuke back, he completed the mission, the sand Shinobi and leaf Shinobi didn't die, he ruined Orochimaru's plans, what could he be disappointed at?

Naruto just seemed a little confused but puts his smile on, he had a huge smirk on his face and looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-Sensei, can you believe what happened?" Naruto Asked, "I managed to complete my first S rank mission, and all because of Pervy Sage and your teachings." Naruto gave a huge smile after that, but soon he felt more disappointment coming from Kakashi, like a wave is hitting him, his smile suddenly turned into a confused look, "What's wrong?" Naruto Asked

When Sakura heard Naruto say "What's wrong?", she couldn't keep her rage in any more, she let's go of the Knob and walk towards Naruto with her fists clenching hard

Naruto notices this quickly and says "Sa….Sakura-Chan?" Naruto Asked confusingly

Her fist then suddenly turned into a flat hand, which she then slapped Naruto hard on the face, on the right cheek

SLAP!

Sakura Slaps Naruto

Naruto puts his hand on his right cheek

Outside everyone could hear what was happening

"Sakura-Chan, why?" Naruto Asked

"Why?" Sakura said in a dark tone

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura Screamed in rage

Naruto was confused than ever, he thought she would be happy that he completed a tough mission and brought Sasuke back, but instead of happiness, he got rage, lots and lots of rage, Kakashi didn't do anything to stop her, he just lets her scream at him, after all that he has done

"But Sakura-Chan-" Naruto Said, but Sakura cut him off

"Don't "Sakura-Chan" me, you injured Sasuke-kun severely, he has a few broken bones, Chakra Exhaustion and a broken arm, I said bring Sasuke-kun back, not injure him till he dies." Sakura said in a rage tone

"Kakashi-Sensei, tell Sakura-Chan I had no choice, he would never listen to reason, so I had to do what I did." Naruto begged

But Kakashi just stood there until he said, "Naruto.", Naruto looked up at his Sensei, all confused and upset, 1. He was upset that Kakashi did not help him to reason with Sakura that he had no choice, 2. He was confused, why would his Team mate and Sensei be mad at him, he brought Sasuke back didn't he, he did everything he could and it all just led to Kakashi and Sakura scolding him?

"Sakura has a point, why would you injure Sasuke critically, you know Sasuke Is our team mate, remember what I said "Those who betray the rules are scum, but those who betray their friends are worse than scum", it was our first lesson and I thought you would learn it by now." Naruto was speechless, he did what he had to do, and now he is being scolded for returning Sasuke

"But Kakashi-Sensei, I did learn that lesson but I'm not the one who betrayed my friends, Sasuke-Teme was, he knocked Sakura-Chan out and ran off, all I did was stop him and bring him back, I'll admit I didn't bring him back because my was paralyzed for a few hours and you were the one who brought me and Sasuke-Teme back but I did stop him." Naruto Protested

"But Naruto, there's more ways to stop someone then attack them, like talking, when will you ever get that in your head that fighting doesn't always solve everything." Naruto was about to say something until Sakura stopped him

"Why would you injure Sasuke-Kun badly, you promised me you would bring him back, why would you break my promise you idiot." Sakura added

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Ka…Kakashi-Sensei-?" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi spoke

"Naruto, Sakura has a point, even though the council won't punish you I will, I will assign you out of team seven, you are to stay away from Sasuke and Sakura and me, away from team 7 for the next four months, this is the punishment for injuring Sasuke and breaking a comrades promise." Kakashi finished

"YEAH, SO STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN AND I, YOU GOT THAT!" Sakura Shouted

Naruto turned back to Sakura "Sakura-Chan-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN, I WILL BE NOT YOUR SAKURA-CHAN BUT SASUKE-KUN'S SAKURA-CHAN, WHY WOULD I LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Naruto's feelings change from sadness to rage

"IF I WOULD LOVE YOU, IT'S LIKE LOVING A DEMON, YOU UNGRATEFUL-!" Sakura was cut off by Naruto's outburst

"SAKURA, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto Shouted

Sakura then became quiet, her anger gone and her rage, she calmed down, but was completely shocked that Naruto did not call her "Sakura-Chan", she realised what she said, but still did not care, she still had Sasuke injured in her mind

"Naruto, don't raise your voice so loud." Kakashi ordered Bossley

"YOU SHUT UP ASWELL HATAKE!" Kakashi was surprised that he did not address him as "Kakashi-Sensei", "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING BUT IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED YOUR FAVOURITE STUDENT AND PRCIOUS SASUKE-KUN WAS THE ONE WHO INJURED ME HEAVILY, I DID TALK TO HIM BUT HE REFUSED TO LISTEN AND ATTACKED ME, I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO INJURE HIM TO PUT HIM UNCONCIOUS, IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED I RUINED THE SNAKE BASTARDS PLANES WITH SASUKE-TEME AND SAVE THE TEME BEFORE OROCHIMARU COULD GET HIS HANDS ON HIM!" Naruto Screamed, making Kakashi and Sakura silent

"No you're lying, Sasuke-kun would never do that to you, he even almost died in The Land Of Waves trying to protect you from Haku, why would he try and kill you." Sakura Replied, with a few tears in her eyes

"Protect me, that's what he did before he met his brother again." Which led Kakashi starring at Naruto wide eyed at him, he couldn't believe that Naruto found out that guy who was after him was Itatchi

"Naruto, what makes you think that the Akatuski member you met is Sasuke's brother?" Kakashi Asked

"BECAUSE SASUKE TOLD ME!" Naruto Shouted, to make sure Kakashi understands, Kakashi couldn't believe that Sasuke would tell Naruto about his brother, "And that's not all." Naruto added, giving Kakashi and Sakura a confused look, "He said more, even about why he protected me against Haku." With that Said Naruto explained

FLASH BACK

 _After the explosion, Naruto and Sasuke both flew meters away from each other, landing on the ground_

" _YOU DOBE, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, I WILL EITHER KILL YOU OR JUST GO OFF TO OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke Shouted in rage_

" _Sa…..Sasuke, you wouldn't kill me… wha….. what about all those times we had together as a team, we had fun, we saved each other and we protected each other, just like when you protected me against Haku by taking the hit for me." Naruto reminded Sasuke with a tough look_

" _Protected you and took the hit so that your death would not lead to wasting my time, if you died I would have to wait till the Council would find you a suitable replacement, and I'm not sure that the replacement would be good or bad, If the replacement was stupid or useless, the replacement would die, making me wait again, and the same thing happen again, again and again, all because of your stupid death, plus I'm an Uchia, I can survive anything, I don't know why I was put in a team, being by myself would be great with no teammates, but seems like Kakashi-Sensei tried to help me by teaching me by himself instead of you or Sakura, do you think your even worth his time, but when I learned you were with Jiraya, that's when I knew you would get stronger than me and Kakashi-Sensei combined with a Sannins help, Orochimaru would provide me all the strength and Jutsus to get stronger." Sasuke finished_

 _Naruto just stayed there, listening what Sasuke just said, he remembered those words in his head echoing again and again_

" _SO YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME AND SAKURA AT ALL, JUST YOURSELF AND YOUR REVENGE, SAKURA LOVES YOU AND WOULD RISK EVERTHING TO SAVE YOU, AS WELL AS OUR FRIENDS, THEY WOULD DIE FOR YOU, I WOULD DIE FOR YOU AND YOU SPIT US AT THE FACE JUST LIKE THAT, YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR REVENGE, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU RETURN TO THE VILLAGE AND NEVER GET YOUR REVENGE!" Naruto Shouted_

 _Then Sasuke and Naruto Charged at each other_

" _AHHHHHHH!" Both boys screamed before punching each other in the face at the same time_

FLASH BACK ENDS

Sakura and Kakashi just stood there Shocked, but denied what Naruto said was true

"YOUR LYING, SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER SAY THAT, YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I LOVE SASUKE-KUN INSTEAD OF YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura Screamed in Sadness, tears streaming from her eyes

"YEAH RIGHT, I'M JEALOUS OF SASUKE, BUT I WOULD ALWAYS HELP YOU TO LOVE SASUKE, AFTER WE GRADUATED YOU WERE CRYING ON A BENCH SO I RAN TO SASUKE, EVEN HE EXPLAINED TO ME WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME, I STILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto Shouted in rage, Sakura stopped crying, how could Naruto still love her after what she said about him having no parents

"You…. You know?" Sakura had a Questioning look on her face

"Yes I do know, Sasuke told me how you said that I'm annoying because I have no parents, you don't understand the feeling to have being alone in your life, like people treat you like you're not even human but a demon, but you would never notice that because you were focusing on one person, Sasuke, I suffered worse than that Teme, I was beaten, mocked and denied of everything, I hardly got a place to live, till the old man found me a apartment to live in, but that's all I have, nothing else." Naruto Stated

FLASH BACK

 _Naruto ran towards Sasuke in rage of him making Sakura cry_

" _SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto Shouted in rage_

 _Sasuke turned around to see Naruto running towards him_

" _Oh, hey dobe." Sasuke greeted_

" _Don't "Hey dobe" me Teme, what the hell did you do to Sakura-Chan, she's crying on a bench, she loves you, you know, she would die for you, and you treat her like this." Naruto Said in rage_

" _If you hadn't noticed all I said to her that she doesn't understand of being alone." Sasuke replied_

 _Naruto's expression turned from anger to confusion and sadness, his eyes widened in confusion, "Wha…what do you mean Teme?" Naruto Asked in confusion_

" _You don't know what she said about you Naruto, she said that your annoying because you don't have parents, parents to never scold you or tell you off, she said that she feels sorry that you don't have parents to tell you off, but I told her it's just not like that, It's about love, you and I know that feeling about being alone, you may not had any parents in the beginning but I did, and I lost them, I started to feel the pain of being alone, I understood what you feel and it hurts, pain that is worse than what Sakura feels no." Sasuke stated, leaving Naruto speechless and upset about what Sakura said_

" _So how do you feel about her Naruto?" Sasuke asked_

"… _.." Naruto didn't reply yet, "I'm upset." Naruto Said in a quiet tone, "BUT I STILL LOVE HER!" Naruto Shouted_

" _But she hurts you." Sasuke Stated_

" _I don't care what Sakura-Chan thinks of me or how she thinks of me, I will love her the day I day, no matter what she says I will always love Sakura-Chan_

FLASH BACK ENDS

"But now that I think of it, I think I was a fool, loving someone who hates me, disrespects me and thinks I'm annoying because I don't have parents, guess what Sakura, I don't love you any more, you have officially lost the one who loved you for the way you are." Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit happy that Naruto will finally leave her alone, but she felt something inside of her, she feels as if someone had just died in her life

"AND THERES YOU KAKASHI-SENSIE, YOU FAVOURED SASUKE BECAUSE ME AND SAKURA ARE WEAK, YOU MUST HAVE PROMISED AN UCHIA TO TRAIN SASUKE INSTEAD OF YOUR OTHER STUDENTS!" Naruto Complained

"Naruto, that's not true, I never favoured anyone, I trained Sasuke because of his match with Gaara, you seen how strong he was when he defeated Lee, I taught Sasuke the Chidori to break the sands shell." Kakashi Explained, his expression turned back to his normal calm look, with his hands in his pockets

"Which Sasuke failed, and I'm the one who defeated Gaara, not the Teme, even if the village said that I were the one who defeated Gaara, you still believed it was Sasuke-Teme, and would give the credit to him." Naruto Replied

"Naruto, I didn't know you defeated Gaara till I found out later that week, I realised my mistakes, but I taught Sasuke because of the Sharingan, It's the most important weapon in the village, also Sasuke is like me, which worries me because in the past I did a few wrong things which I wish would have never happened." Kakashi replied

"So you taught Sasuke-Teme instead of me or Sakura because he's like you, he has the Sharingan, you know what, all you ever say that Sasuke is important because of the Sharingan." Naruto Stated

"Naruto, the Sharingan is one of the most strongest bloodlines, we need the Sharingan so that other villages won't take it to rise to power, and to protect our village." Kakashi Explained

"Look at Team 8, they have Hinata, and team Gai has Neji, Team 10 has Ino and Shikamaru, but you don't see their sensies treating them like you do with Sasuke-Teme, teams 8 and Gai have the Byakugan which is important to the village aswell, but you don't see them training Hinata and Neji only, they train Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten and Lee aswell, equally, Shikamaru has brains and Ino has her mind Jutsu bloodline, but Team 10 doesn't only concentrate on those two only, they also help Choji to train to get stronger aswell, so why are you different from the other Sensies?" Naruto Asked Angrily, Naruto was right, Hinata and Neji has the Byakugan, Shikamaru has brains of a combat expert, Ino has her mind Jutsu bloodline, but Teams 8, Gai and 10 don't treat them like Kakashi treats Sasuke

"Why do you two treat me like the villagers did, like I'm nothing but a Demon, even though I did nothing wrong, I try to help and show them what I'm like, and now they respect me, they now treat me like I'm special, now they happy faces towards me, I no longer have the face of hatred any more, I'm now treated properly, but you two still treat me the same." Naruto Stated

"Well guess what." Naruto Said in a Angry tone, "I QUIT TEAM 7, I AM NO LONGER YOUR STUDENT, I AM NO LONGER YOUR TEAM MATE, I HAVE A NEW SENSIE, AND I AM GOING TO GET THE RESPECT THAT I DESERVE FROM HIM!" Naruto Shouted, Leaving Kakashi and Sakura Speechless

Naruto stands on his bed and opens a window next to him, "Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi Asked, worried about his former Student

"To the hot springs, hopefully Pervy Sage is there." Naruto Answered

"Now, now Naruto, you're not allowed to leave this room." Naruto didn't listen, instead he puts one leg on the window, about to jump off, "That wasn't a request, that was an order." Kakashi sounds a little obeying tone

"Sorry, but I take orders from Chunins or Jounins during missions or at a time of crisis, I no longer take orders remember, I am not your student any more, Pervy Sage is, I take orders from him now." And with that Naruto jumped off, "Goodbye Hatake and Haruno." Naruto Said, before jumping off, he jumped off and started hopping towards to the hot springs in hope of finding Jiraya

Kakashi leaves the room, disappointed in Naruto, Sakura just stayed in the room, speechless and feeling guilty of what she said to Naruto, but still a little bit mad at him for shouting at her and hurting her Sasuke-Kun, but still she shouldn't say that, she hears footsteps of people coming in the room, she turns back to see the Konoha nine coming in, Neji closes the door behind them

"What?" Sakura Asked

Everyone just stared at her for a second, then Shikamaru spoke up, "Sakura, why?" Shikamaru Asked in his calm voice, Sakura was confused about his question, "Why would you do that to Naruto, he had no choice, beating Sasuke in a unconscious state was the only thing he could do, you heard what he said, he had no choice." Shikamaru added

Sakura was explaining, "Because…, I don't know why, but he hurt Sasuke-Kun." Sakura replied, looking at the ground in shame

"That's not an answer…., Sasuke left the village on his own will, we risked our lives to save him, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and Choji almost died saving Sasuke, Naruto almost did too, we read the medical reports about Naruto." Shikamaru Stated

"What reports?" Sakura Asked, confusingly

"Are you really that stupid forehead?" Ino Asked, mockingly

"Naruto has suffered a Chidori to the chest, multiple Kunai stabs, and Chakra Exhaustion, Sasuke only suffered a broken arm, few broken bones, and his Chakra coils damaged a little." Shikamaru Explained, "Sasuke injuries were not threating at all, ….. but Narutos injuries were, we thought he was goanna die, it was a miracle that he was still breathing, …. If any of us were there, we would have died the first couple of minutes fighting Sasuke." Shikamaru added

"THAT ASSHOLE ALMOST KILLED NARUTO AND WAS ABOUT TO LET US DIE, OUR LIVES WERE AT RISK TO SAVE THAT BASTARD!" Kiba Shouted in Anger, "AKAMARU IS RIGHT NOW BEING TREATED, I DON'T KNOW IF HE'LL WALK AGAIN!" Kiba Added, Sakura was now more Guilty than ever, first Sasuke tried to kill Naruto, and let the others die, if Naruto never injured Sasuke, he would've killed Naruto, and let the rookies die

"B…. but it's that curse mark, … It's controlling Sasuke-kun, ….. he never would leave the leaf on his own will?" Sakura stated confusingly

"Can you ever understand, bill board brow, Sasuke did leave, and he almost got two of my teammates killed and yours, if I were you I'd be thanking Naruto for what he did and how he saved Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, I would go on a date with Naruto If I were you as a reward." Ino Said, surprisingly she didn't add "-Kun" at the end of Sasuke

"Come on Ino, you hate Naruto aswell, so why would I go out on a date with that idiot?" Sakura Asked Angrily

"Probably because he loves you and probably our love for Sasuke is nothing more than a lie." Ino Replied

"Don't you dare, say that my love for Sasuke-Kun is a lie!" Sakura Replied Angrily

"So you still call him Sasuke-Kun even though he almost killed Naruto and knocked you out, leaving you on a bench for a night, you still love him, after we almost died for him, I think you should be mad at him, everyone in the village treated him like he was Hokage and I think it's time for him to be punished!" Neji Replied Angrily

"What do you mean punished?" Sakura Asked, worried for Sasuke

"Tsunadae and the council decided the punishment of Sasuke Uchia, it's about time we punish him, he always was getting away with everything, so it's time to show that it doesn't matter who you are or what you are, you can't do anything you want in the village." Shikamaru Explained

"But Sasuke-Kun can't be punished, he hasn't done anything wrong." Sakura Said, in worry for Sasuke still

"Anything wrong, he left, abandoned us and tried to join up with the same man who killed the Third Hokage, he should be executed!" Kiba replied Angrily

"But the elders won't allow him to die, so instead, he's being sent to blood prison, his Chakra and Sharingan sealed, stripped of rank of Konoha Shinobi, and classified as a triple S rank missing nin in case he escapes." Shikamaru explained, which made Sakura scared, she knew what blood prison was, she knew that it was the ninja world's most toughest and un- escapable prison, there had been reports of hundreds of sailed attempts to escape, she knew what type of prisoners were there, all of them were triple S rank Shinobi from other villages

"Blo…. Blood Prison?" Sakura Said, in a terrified tone

"Yes, the Anbu will take Sasuke to Blood prison in two weeks, so if you have anything to say to Sasuke before he leaves, I suggest you to say it before it's too late, aw man, what a drag." Shikamaru replied, with that said, the Genins and Chunin walked out, Sakura walked out of the room in shame, outside she saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro standing, leaning on the wall, she knew why they were upset, because of what she said to Naruto

"Well, well, looks like girlie here doesn't respect what we did for her boyfriend." Kankuro mocked

"You know, I don't know why you would hate a man like Blondie, he's nice and fun, not boring or emo like your criminal boyfriend." Temari added

"But Sasuke-Kun is stronger than Naruto, he defeated Gaara and-" Sakura was cut off by Gaara

"No." Gaara said, "The Uchia never beaten me, I beaten him, he never could lay a finger on me, you've seen him, I was close to killing him, but Naruto stopped me and saved him, I was in full power, but defeated by Naruto, I lost to Naruto, I was defeated by Naruto, I… learned from Naruto." Gaara Explained

With that said Gaara and the siblings left

Everyone left a Guilty, Upset and Confused Sakura behind

 **So that's it for Chapter:1, I hope you enjoyed, I will be making more Chapters, Read and Review please, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 The Departure

Trying To Move On

Chapter:2

The Departure

As Naruto was jumping from building to building, he made it to the Hot Springs, but no Pervy Sage, he was surprised, usually Jiraya would be spying on naked women, having a steamed bath, and sometimes getting beat up by them, for spying and doing his so called, "Research", whatever that means in his language

"Where the hell is Pervy Sage?" Naruto Asked himself

"Right here boy." Jiraya answered, standing right behind Naruto

"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto Shouted in surprise

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraya Shouted in anger, He calmed down and began to speak, "Listen kid, I'm here to tell you that you no longer live in your Apartment, you now live in the Namikaze estate, where you will be in your parent's house." Jiraya informed

Naruto was surprised, he never seen his house, or it would be if the truth about him being the last Namikaze and the fourth Hokage son being a secret

"You will also receive scrolls from both Uzumaki's and Namikaze's, even scrolls that your father kept." Jiraya informed

Naruto was surprised, head to keep his fathers most sacred and powerful scrolls that an Uzumaki and Namikaze can only see

"And my stuff?" Naruto Asked

"You told me a while ago that you don't have anything valuable, and besides, all your parents stuff hasn't been moved from the house in a decade." Jiraya explained

"And I gave my goggles to Konohamaru, so I don't have anything valuable anymore, except for my clothes, my instant ramen mix and my headband." Naruto explained

"Well kid, you will move to the Namikaze house tomorrow, you will also receive the scrolls I mentioned earlier at the same time, tonight will be the last night you will spend in your apartment." Jiraya informed

"Sure." Naruto said, soon both ninjas hopped away, Jiraya hopped who knows where (Maybe the womens showers), and Naruto hopped to his apartment, he was goanna miss his apartment, it may have not been the best place to live, but he had lots of memories which he will never forget, memories like…, well, he did not have many apartment scenes so don't blame me

Meanwhile, in Konoha's park, Sakura was sitting on a bench, she was thinking, and thinking and thinking, she was thinking so hard she almost forgot what she was thinking about, she remembered she was thinking about Naruto, and how she treated him back there, she was angry and mad for what he had done to Sasuke-Kun, but he promised her that he will bring him back no matter what, even if he had to put Sasuke in an unconscious state, with broken bones and broken arm, she knew it was the only way to stop Sasuke, she remembered when Tsunadae healed Sasuke and how easy it was when she first entered the village in years, she healed Sasuke like it was nothing

Sakura remembered the guilt she had when she ignored Naruto and hugged Sasuke after Tsunadae healed him, she did not apologise afterwards, she was ignorant and went after Sasuke, she remembered when they became Team 7, She remembered when, the longer she was in the same team as Sasuke and Naruto, the more she felt for Naruto and less she felt for Sasuke, she started to realise the truth of Naruto and Sasuke, she then understood why Naruto and Sasuke became ninjas

Sasuke became a ninja because of revenge, he needed power, strength and Jutsus in order to kill a certain someone, Naruto became a ninja so that everyone won't treat him like demon, but a normal person, heck even a Hokage, that's why he wants to be Hokage, so that everyone won't disrespect him for the person they think he is, but respect him for the person he is

When Sasuke and Naruto were fighting at the day before Sasuke left, on the hospital rooftop, she was worried for Naruto, usually she would say "Go Sasuke", or "Kick that idiots ass", but her heart had a different plan of action, she was worried for Naruto and hoped he would win, She hoped Naruto would win?, Naruto is Naruto, he's been beaten by Sasuke countless times, she always cheered with the other fangirls that Sasuke would win, but in this case, she was hopping Naruto would win, she knew Sasuke's Chidori was aimed for Naruto's heart, she knew Naruto aimed for Sasuke's chest, she knew Sasuke would be heavily injured, but Naruto would be dead, her heart was telling her to save Naruto, that's why she ran in the middle to stop Sasuke from killing Naruto, but the Kakashi came and threw the boys towards to water tanks, the damage to the tanks proved the power Naruto and Sasuke have, Naruto's tank was damaged, but only a small hole was created, but compared to Sasuke's tank, the tank was completely destroyed

If the Chidori hits Naruto's heart, he would've blown up, if the Rasengan hit Sasuke, he would just be blown away, leaving Sasuke a little hurt while Naruto's body parts would be all over the rooftop, leaving a few stains on the ground, after their small Sparring match, Kakashi told Sakura that everything will turn back to normal and there would be nothing to worry about

At the night time she came across Sasuke, who had everything packed and ready, she asked why, he told her, and she didn't want him to go, she said she loved him with all her heart, but that's what her mouth said, her heart said she was lying, she just said that to make sure her teammate would just stay and not leave, her heart told her she was in love with someone else, a blond knuckle headed boy

However, Sakura refused to listen to her heart and said she loved Sasuke, not that Naruto-Baka, soon she came out of her mind and saw nothing, she heard Sasuke behind her and wanted to turn around, but it was too late, she was knocked out

The next morning she awoke on a bench, she realised Sasuke left, she ran to Tsunadae, the fifth Hokage and told her what happened, after the Retrieval team came together, she asked Naruto to promise her to bring Sasuke back, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up, she knew he would keep her promise no matter what

After a few minutes of remembering, she came out of her thought when a hand was waving in front of her

She looked at the hand to see Ino

"I….Ino?" Sakura was confused

"May I sit next to you?" Ino Asked

"Su…..sure." Sakura replied Confusingly

Sakura moved a bit and lets Ino sit next to her

"Wha…what's wrong Ino?" Sakura Asked Confusingly

"I just came here to check on you, we are friends after all." Ino replied Happily

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she remembers when Ino and her became rivals to get Sasuke to love them, it wasn't long ago since the Chunin exams, where Ino had saved Sakura from a bunch of Sound nins who were after Sasuke, ever since Ino saved her, they felt like they could manage to rebuild their relationship, even after all those times they insulted each other, they still thought of themselves as friends

"Yeah….. friends." Sakura said quietly, "What do you want to check on me for Ino?" Sakura Asked

"About how you're doing since you left Naruto's room." Ino Answered

Sakura looked down in shame, it took seconds till she answered Ino, "No….. not so good Ino." Sakura Answered Shamefully

Ino looked at Sakura wide eye, "Why?" Ino Asked

"Because…. Because…. Because….. Because I don't know why, ever since we became a team, I lost feelings for Sasuke, I….. I don't know why,…. but Naruto has something to do with it." Sakura Answered, Confusingly and sadly

Back at the Academy days, Sakura couldn't get to Sasuke sometimes, so she blamed Naruto for stopping Sakura to get near to Sasuke, even when both Sakura and Sasuke were alone, she still blamed Naruto

"Sakura, you don't have to blame Naruto for everything you know." Ino Replied

"No, I'm not blaming him this time." Sakura Answered

Ino was confused, usually she would come up with an excuse to blame Naruto, but this time she doesn't have an excuse, or blames Naruto for that matter

"Then, what is it about Naruto?" Ino Asked confusingly

"Naruto." Sakura Said, "Naruto has always been there for me, he saved me from the Academy days to today, he always finds a way to make me happy, I also started to realise that the Naruto we knew in the Academy days were a lie, we just seen the outside, not the inside, we started to see who he really is, not what we think he is, I also started to realise who Sasuke is, compared to him and Naruto, I'd say Naruto suffered the most." Sakura answered

For the past eight months, the rookie 9 started to see how much the villagers treated Naruto, how they beat him, call him "Demon Brat", and disregard him, there even times they forced the doctors lives just to heal Naruto, the doctors refused to heal the "Demon Brat", because then they'll be betraying the village, however they were forced to do so anyway

In time the villagers also started to see who Naruto really is aswell, they realised that he's not a "Demon Brat", but a great Gennin, a great person, who never deserved to get all of the villagers words or beatings, he was the villages new hero after saving it from Gaara, the villagers lost fate in the last Uchiha and started to believe in Naruto, very few villagers still hated him, like the elders for what he did thirteen years ago, and that wasn't even him, that was the Kyuubi, he's just the container, not the demon

Soon after Gaaras attack, Sakura soon realised that Naruto was the one that saved her, not Sasuke

Sakura remembered the cold words of what she said to Naruto and how they affect him, he's been called a demon for his whole life, she knew how cold those words were but didn't think about how they affected him, she was too busy with Sasuke in her head, how she heard how bad his wounds were and how hurt she was to see them, but soon she remembered how Naruto was like, he had bandages on his face, with his nose and eyes and mouth uncovered, he had a Chidori to the chest, several broken bones, and a few burnt organs, she was surprised he was even talking, no one could heal that well or fast except for Tsunadae the fifth Hokage

"Ino." Sakura said, Ino glared at her, "What have I done?" Sakura Asked, knowing what she had done

"You did the most awful thing you could do to a friend." Said a voice coming from behind

Ino and Sakura turned around to see Shikamaru, crossing his arms and walking up to them

"Shikamaru!" Ino Exclaimed

"What you did to Naruto was unforgivable, you hurt him even after he saved Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, he had to injure Sasuke and put him in an Unconscious state because it was the only way, Sasuke would not listen to reason, so he had to do what he just did, you and Kakashi scolded him for that, you two hated him for bringing Sasuke Uchiha unconsciously, you told him to stay away from team 7, what kind of team are you guys?" Shikamaru Asked

Ino stood up, "Come on Shikamaru, Sakura is suffering here, why aren't you helping!" Ino Exclaimed

"Because, unlike you two I seen Naruto and how he was treated in the past, I befriended him because I thought it will help him, now that I think of it, I helped him a lot, he was called a "Demon Brat" for a long time by the whole village, when he joined your team, he must have been happy, but what are you guys doing to him, you're hurting him for Sasuke, Naruto had no choice, but you scolded him, your sensei decided to teach Sasuke instead of Naruto, he taught Sasuke instead, he favoured one of his three students." Shikamaru Added, making Sakura tear up

"Shikamaru, please, Sakura is think of what she did." Ino Replied hesitantly, holding Sakuras shoulders to calm her down

"Ino, you and I know that, favouring a student is against Shinobi laws, you have to treat all students with respect, not just one, that is one of the most important rules in the Shinobi world, the iron rule which should not be broken, … The punishment for breaking the rule is the aftermath, right now Sakura is taking in all the punishment she deserves." Shikamaru added, which made Sakura run away

Ino got up all mad and rage, "WHAT THE HELL SHIKAMARU, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S SUFFERING HERE!" Ino Shouted in rage

Shikamaru didn't change his expression, it was just the same, he looked at Sakura running away

"Ino, Sakura needs to learn a lesson here, if she keeps doing this, it'll only get worse." Shikamaru replied

"But-." Ino was cut off by Shikamaru, her expression changing from anger to confusion

"But nothing, this has to be done, I'm sorry Ino, but this was for her own good." Shikamaru Explained

Ino knows he's right, if Sakura doesn't get a bit of punishment, she will just keep doing the same thing over, and over again and again, she knows it hurts Sakura but it has to be done

Meanwhile in the Jounin room, located somewhere in the hokage Tower

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma were sitting, having a small discussion about their day

To be honest, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were kind of disappointed in Kakashi for hurting Naruto back at the hospital

"So, what was that all about Kakashi?" Asuma Asked

"About what?" Kakashi Asked

"About the hospital with Naruto, you did hurt his feelings a bit after he brought Sasuke Uchiha back." Asuma Answered

"All I just said that Naruto should be more careful, if he hurts runaway Konoha Shinobi any longer, he will be either Banished, Executed or stripped of his Shinobi title." Kakashi Answered

"But Naruto said that he had no choice, he spoke to the Uchiha, he asked him to come home, he told him to come home and forced him to come home, he still didn't listen so Naruto had to fight Sasuke, it was probably the only way." Kurenai replied

"And besides, …..if any other Shinobi were out there they would have killed Sasuke to make sure the Sharingan would not fall to any wrong hands that may be used against the village, Naruto has a lot of youth just like Lee." Gai said, in his youthful tone? (Don't worry, sometimes I don't know what he's talking about either XD)

"You may be right on that one Gai, Kurenai, but since Naruto became a Shinobi and joined Team 7, he's been a bit loud for me, he's stubborn, he's hot headed, and treats every mission like it's a joke, he even tries to fight with the client sometimes." Kakashi replied

"But he does have skill and spirit, Hinata always tried to find a way to get out of training, but ever since the Chunin exams, Naruto gave her the spirit to fight and become a strong Shinobi like her father Hiashi Hyuga, she's even stronger than Kiba and at the same level as Shino." Kurenai Explained

"He also brought the fifth Hokage to the leaf, we all know why she hated the leaf, and never thought she would return, you know she was destroying herself, but when Naruto came he somehow changed Tsunadae's mind and helped her become the fifth Hokage." Asuma Reminded

"And we heard of the story in the wave country, where Naruto helped you to defeat Zabuza and completing your first mighty A rank mission, he also gave the wave hope and helped them to believe again, that's a very youthful story for the youth!" Gai Exclaimed Youthfully

Kakashi was thinking how Naruto was always the villages number one knuckle headed ninja, he remembered Naruto in bell training, Naruto was completely alone against Kakashi, and thought he could defeat him, ….. But Naruto wasn't the only one, there was Sakura, who was more worried for Sasuke than Naruto, and there was Sasuke, who thought that the great last Uchiha could defeat a Jounin levelled ninja after passing the Academy test

He also remembered that it was partly his fault that Sasuke left, if he just let the Hokage deal with the curse mark issue, none of this would have ever happened, because Kakashi didn't do a thing to get the support of the Hokage, Sasuke would be sent to prison

Not just any prison, Blood prison, the world's most dangerous and un escapable prison, where Sasuke would be spending the rest of his life at

"Your right Gai, Naruto gave them hope." Kakashi admitted, "An I also see that I have been hard on the poor kid, if only I asked for the Hokage to help me with Sasuke's curse seal, none of this would have happened, you see, there was a friend of mine once, who was an Uchiha." Kakashi explained

"We remember, Obito Uchiha, the one person who gave you your Sharingan." Asuma remembered

"That's right, every time I just look at his grave, I still feel guilty for his and Rin's death, I was stubborn, because of that, Obito died, and I wanted revenge against the nins who sent Obito to an early grave, … in the end, Rin blocked my Chidori, and in the end, I killed another friend." Kakashi reminded himself, he stood up and said, "Maybe I should apologise to Naruto, he did bring Sasuke back, I just hope he forgives me?" Kakashi Asked himself

"Shikamaru says he's a very forgiving person, I'm sure he will forgive you." Asuma, complemented, trying to calm Kakashi down and get his confidence

"Your right, maybe I should go see him." And with that, Kakashi left the room, and went to look for Naruto but could not find him, he would try again tomorrow

The next day, Departure day

Naruto loved sleeping in a new bed with soft sheets, not one with dirty sheets with blood on and who knows what?, Aswell as a comfy bed, not one with actual rocks inside saying, "Demon Brat", Naruto was happy to be in a big house aswell, it felt like he was in the apartment building, but he owned the building instead of just staying

He also liked the fact that the neighbourhood was quite, he usually had a loud Neighbourhood, with people saying on Naruto's door, "Quiet or the Demon Brat will hear, just keep painting", Everytime Naruto came out to see what was going on, he would see graffiti on his door which will say, "Demon Brat's Home, Keep out of this nightmare", he got use to it and never bothered, he soon never saw any Graffiti about him again, he seen nothing on his door, it was all gone and never came back, he was happy, soon he would walk down the village with Happy faces and nice faces, instead of disgusted faces, and angry faces, which would tell you to die

Naruto soon got up, had a quick bath, this bath was the best he'd seen in his life, of course it was your usual bath, but the manager of the apartment would cut off the hot water, and in the bath there would be blood on saying demon, and it was smelly, it smelled like a dead corpse, and Naruto had to bathe in it, he hated it, but he had no choice for that matter

After his bath, he got changed to his normal oversized jacket and went out with his usual big smile on his face, he walked down the streets to meet with his friends, telling them to meet Jiraya and he, at the gates of Konoha by seven o clock, to say his goodbyes to them, before he leaves for his two and a half year journey

He went to the training grounds to see them, he went to his old training ground which he will not be visiting for a while, 1. He will be leaving for two and a half years, 2. Kakashi kicked Naruto out of Team 7

But Naruto didn't care, in fact he was happy, he was happy that he did not have to see his team again, they were mean, they were rude, they scolded him, and they even threw him away like trash just for Sasuke, but he was happy, yesterday later at night he and the retrieval team became Chunins

FLASH BACK

 _When Naruto got to his new house, an Anbu came and told Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are called by the Hokage, you are to meet her this instant." The Anbu Informed_

 _Naruto jumped towards to the Hokage tower to meet Tsunadae, he went in to see Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru and Lee standing affront of Tsunadae, next to her was her assistant Shizune, Tsunadaes medical student, holding her pet Tonton, a pig with a red vest and marble necklace_

" _What's the problem Granny?" Naruto Asked_

 _Trying her best to ignore the comment, Tsunadae explained, "I called you all here not just to congratulate you, but to reward you." Tsunadae stated, leaving everyone confused, "You are all hereby announced as Chunins, except for Shikamaru of course." Tsunadae Said, making Everyone happy that they are now Chunins, Shikamaru was already a Chunin, so it didn't matter to him, "Shikamaru, you name your reward and we will get it for you." Tsunadae said, making Shikamaru think_

" _My reward would be…, I don't, a chess match with you." Shikamaru Said, with his normal, "I don't care expression"_

" _Alright, so your reward is to play chess with me." Tsunadae promised, "Naruto, the council tried to make you a Jounin, but the rules of the leaf are absolute, you have to go rank by rank, you can't just skip a rank to become Jounin, there are no short cuts." Tsunadae continued_

" _I understand Granny." Naruto said, and with that the whole group left. Leaving Tsunadae with a happy smirk for Naruto_

FLASH BACK ENDS

Now that Naruto was a Chunin, he can have his own team or join a new one. When he thinks about being gone for two and a half years, he knows when he comes back, the Jounin exams will be up.

Which means he will probably on the rank of Jounin when he passes the exams, and this time there will not be any invasion, not like what happened at the Chunin exams.

Naruto took his head band off and looked at it, remembering how he earned it and was about give up. Until Mizuki came and told him to steal the scroll of seals and told him about the nine tails sealed inside him.

But in the end he defeated Mizuki with a serious beating and Graduated on the same day.

His mind was interrupted by a figure spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, what's up man!" A figure called

Naruto turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru in Kiba's jacket, with Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Tenten and Lee, Naruto was happy that he found his friends, that he had a huge smile on his face

"Nothing, just remembering." Naruto Replied Excitedly, his expression changed to sadness, leaving everyone confused, "Hey I want to talk to you guys about something." Naruto Said Sadly, Everyone didn't say anything, instead they just listened to Naruto, "You know the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha thirteen years ago?" Everyone nodded, "Well, It's-." Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru

"You don't have to say Naruto, we know." Shikamaru Replied, leaving Naruto confused, sad and sacred of what the others think of him, "We know that the Kyuubi is inside you, and that you were hated by the entire village for it." Shikamaru finished

"H…..how did you know?" Naruto Asked, "Did anyone tell you….. did Granny tell you?" Naruto Asked

"No, no one told us, we figured it out." Shikamaru Answered, Everyone nodded in agreement

"D… do you hate me?" Naruto Asked in fear

"No." Tenten replied, Naruto began to lose his fear

"Why would we hate you?" Choji asked

"Is it because of the villagers?" Neji Asked

"We're not like those idiots, your not a demon or were a demon, we know the difference between contained and container, right Akamaru?" Kiba Explained and Asked

"Arfff." Akamaru barked happily in agreement

"Don't get us wrong but we hate the Kyuubi." Ino Stated

"But we don't hate you, you're not the Kyuubi." Shino replied

After hearing all that, Naruto began to fight back tears that were making him cry in joy that his friends don't hate him for having the nine tails, "H….how did you know?" Naruto Asked

"Well your birthday is on the same day as the Kyuubi's, when we were fighting you used red Chakra which only the Kyuubi has, and there several reports of demon Chakra all over in the Valley At The End." Neji explained to Naruto

"B…but we…. We don't hate you…..N…..Naruto-Kun." Hinata replied nervously

"Yeah we don't, we love you, and you are one of the best ninjas Konoha has ever had since the fourth Hokage." Tenten Commented

Naruto was happy for that comment, people usually say that he's the worst ninja, he couldn't even do a simple duplication technique or Graduate from the Academy, now they say that he's the best since the fourth.

"Thanks Tenten." Naruto thanked, Tenten giggled a bit, "I have to tell you guys something else aswell." Naruto announced, everyone wide eye, "I'm leaving Konoha for two and a half years." Naruto Said

Everyone was upset, they didn't want Naruto to leave, they wanted him to stay

"B…but why?" Choji Asked

"If the Council banished you or you're leaving we'll help." Shikamaru Said

"Oh no, I'm not banished or anything, I'm going with the Pervy Sage to train to become Hokage." Naruto Replied, Everyone was relieved when they learned Naruto wasn't Banished or anything, but they were still so upset that he was leaving, and he wouldn't be back for two and a half years

"There must be some sort of way Jiraya can train you while your in the village?" Neji Suggested

"Probably, probably not, guys I need this training, I want to become stronger than my father, I want to be the strongest Hokage that have ever lived." Naruto tried to calm them down but they were still worried, then Shikamaru spoke up

"Guys, Naruto needs this, if he wants to become Hokage then he has to train with Jiraya, all we can do is support him." Shikamaru spoke up

Everyone was still upset but they knew it was true, Naruto has to go with Jiraya to train so he could become the next Hokage, he really needs this training and all everyone can do at the moment was to support him.

"Alright, we give up, we'll not stop you but we will miss you." Neji spoke up

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back in two and a half years, it'll be like two and a half months." Naruto Said, to calm everyone down

"Alright." Shikamaru gave up, "But Naruto, who's your father?" Shikamaru asked

"Why, the fourth Hokage of course." Naruto Answered

"WHAT!" Everyone Exclaimed, except for Hinata who had fainted

An hour later, after Hinata regained Consciousness, Naruto told them about what Jiraya said to him earlier, what bloodline he has? And what his clan was like?

After explaining everyone was wide eyed that they could be stuck like that for the rest of their lives

"N…Naruto, you're the son of the fourth, your Clan was the nation's most honourable clan, and you have a bloodline called Kopi, the king of the Bloodlines." Shikamaru said, shockingly

"Yeah, Pervy Sage told me yesterday, I was surprised myself, I never knew I had a bloodline, but I will use it to protect my comrades." Naruto Explained

"I heard that once the Kopi copies another Bloodline, it keeps it and uses it for later purposes." Neji Added

"Well I activated by accident, but I will get it under control and learn how to use it, at the mean time I'll be gone with Pervy Sage." Naruto Replied, "I wanted to tell you guys to get to the gates by seven o clock to meet me for our goodbye, I'll miss you all." Naruto Finished then started to walk towards his house

"Don't be too long Naruto, your like family to us." Shikamaru Added

Naruto stopped, completely shocked and happy at what he heard from Shikamaru, he started to tear up from joy

"Wh….what did you just call me?" Naruto Asked in a whispering tone

"I said your like family to us." Shikamaru Replied

"Do… do you really mean that?" Naruto Asked

"Yeah I do." Shikamaru Answered

Naruto was completely lost, never before has anyone said that he's like family to them, he never thought he could have a family, since everyone was always saying that he killed his parents, he murdered a lot of other clans family members, he had never been called family, people kept saying he doesn't deserve one, demons don't deserve families, but for the first time in Naruto's life has he been called Family

Naruto turned around, tears forming in his eyes, everyone was confused, why was Naruto crying, is he really goanna miss them that much, no, he's crying because of what Shikamaru and the others think about Naruto

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Neji Asked

"Th…thank you all so much." Naruto gave them a smile, he did what nobody thought he would do before, he bowed down to everyone, he never been this kind before, after that he ran to his house, leaving everyone confused

"What was that all about?" Ino Asked

"Let's go to the Hokage, she probably knows about why Naruto-kun acting that way." Hinata Suggested

Back in the Namikaze house

Naruto was in his room, sorting out scrolls that his family had for generations, he found speed scrolls, wind scrolls and Taijutsu scrolls, the strange thing is that he found scrolls that didn't even belong to him, he found scrolls that belonged to the Hyugas, Harunos, Inuzukas and other clans, he sorted them to Tai Jutsus, Namikaze and Uzumaki scrolls, he put the other cans scrolls in a small pile so he could take them to the clan heads to give them their scrolls back

"I can't believe I have the other clans scroll, I'm going to give them back." Naruto said to himself

Naruto gave the scrolls to the clan heads, after several hours he was heading to the Hyuga clan home to give the Hyuga scrolls

"Hiashi sir, there's a visitor for you." One of the members informed

"Who is it?" Hiashi Asked

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he's here with some scrolls." The Member told Hiashi

"I'll see him." Hiashi replied

Hiashi went to the gates and saw Naruto

"What is it?" Hiashi Asked

"I have a few of your clans scrolls, I don't know why they were with my clans scrolls, but I'm giving them back to everyone." Naruto Answered, Giving Hiashi all the Hyuga scrolls

'I remember these, during the great third ninja war, I gave them to Minato, lots of enemies were after these, guess the Namikaze boy is giving everyone's scrolls.' Hiashi thought

"I think that's it, see ya." Naruto then jumped away and headed towards to the Haruno's house

He knocked on the door and Sakura's mother mrs Haruno came out of the door, to see Naruto, she was surprised to see him, she was told earlier that Naruto gave up on her daughter and stated to move on.

She seen the scrolls Naruto was carrying and seen a few of them with the names "Haruno".

"I know I no longer have a crush on your daughter, ….. but I'm here to give you these scrolls." Naruto Informed, giving Mrs Haruno the Haruno's scrolls.

"That's all, see ya." Naruto Then jumped away to the Yakmana House, leaving a confused Haruno wondering what just happened.

At the Yakamana House

Naruto stopped by to give Inoichi (Ino's father) the clan's scrolls, and they were the last scrolls to deliver before heading to his house to continue packing.

Naruto knocked on the door and Inoichi came out, seeing Naruto holding the Yakamana scrolls.

"Here, I don't know why these scrolls were with me, but I'm here to return them." Naruto Answered, giving Inoichi the scrolls.

"I think I know why these scrolls were with you." Inoichi guessed

"I gave these to your father during the third great ninja war, That time he had the most protection and a lot of ways to keep secrets, that's why I gave these to your father, if enemy ninja had these it would be catastrophic for the village, thanks for giving these." Inoichi thanked, Naruto nodded and left.

At the Namikaze house, Naruto was packing his things, he was packing clothes, Instant Ramen Mix Cups and a photo of team 7.

Even though he was threw with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, he still remembered them as a team, though they did not work together much and they mostly hated each other.

For instance Naruto hated Sasuke, Sakura hated Naruto and Sasuke hated both of them, their sensei was gone on missions mostly with other Jounins, even though he should have brought his team on missions with him aswell.

Naruto used to count Kakashi as his sensei, Sasuke his rival and brother, Sakura his girl of his dreams, but till the day Sasuke left, he now counts Sasuke as a traitor, Kakashi as a terrible Sensei who rather trains the strongest and the most noblest clan members instead of the rest of his team, and Sakura as a girl who always wants the man that never cared for her and treated the man who liked her like trash, Sakura was mentioned in Naruto's book as a simple minded girl who didn't care about anyone but herself and her "Precious Sasuke-Kun".

Since the hospital incident Naruto hasn't seen Sakura, Sasuke or Kakashi, but he didn't care. Kakashi said he's kicking Naruto out of team 7 and separating him from Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

When Naruto heard that at first, he was sad, but now he's happy, he no longer have to deal with a team that treats him like trash, he doesn't have to be scolded by his sensei or beaten by a pink haired woman anymore, to be honest it was more like Team Sasuke than Team Kakashi or Team 7.

But Still he will miss the good times with them, but he won't actually miss them on his journey, he will just miss the memories they had together.

As Naruto saw that picture he smiled, he was tearing up, it was the best day of his life, he finally had people who would always carte for him.

But that didn't last long after their mission in the wave country.

Naruto puts his picture in his backpack and starts to look at his house one more time. He's just been in the house for a day and now he's leaving, he can't wait till he comes back, he will show everyone this place, all his real friends would like it.

Naruto no longer counts Kakashi, Sasuke or Sakura as his friends anymore but people who he might work with in future. Sasuke tried to kill him, Kakashi and Sakura defended Sasuke and Scolded Naruto for putting the bastard in a unconscious state.

Naruto closes the door slowly while taking one more last look at his apartment.

Naruto now goes to the gates where he will meet his friends.

At Konoha's gates

Naruto saw Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, their sensies and Jiraya.

What made him more happier that Kakashi or Sakura was not there to scold him more before he leaves, he never intended to tell Kakashi and Sakura he was leaving, he knew they would be happy that he would be gone. So that they can be with their "Precious Uchiha" who gets all the respect from Kakashi and Sakura even though he didn't do anything to deserve it.

"Goodbye Naruto, hope you have a safe journey." Ino Waved at Naruto with a smile

"Naruto, if your even a minute late or I will dig you up in a hole, when we meet again I'll challenge you, so don't be late." Kiba warned

"Arff!" Akamaru barked in agreement

"NARUTO, WHEN YOU COME BACK I WILL ALSO CHALLENGE YOU TO COMPARE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH, I WARN MY FLAMES ARE RISING MORE AND MORE EACH SECOND!" Lee Shouted Youthfully

"Alright, Bye guys, I'll see you in two and a half years, bye, I'll miss you all." Naruto waved back at them, leaving with Jiraya out into the woods where they won't be seen for the next two and a half years

 **That's it for Chapter 2, hope you guys like it, and don't forget to read and subscribe, I'm thinking about letting Naruto have a sword, a sword similar to Law's from One Piece, I think it looks badass and perfect**


	3. Chapter 3 The Return

Trying To Move On

Chapter 3

The Return

It's been two and a half years, two and half years since Naruto left, two and a half years since the sentenced of the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Two and a half years since he seen Kakashi and Sakura, Two and a half years since he was scolded, two and a half years since he seen everyone's faces

A figure walking towards the gate had a orange blackish jumpsuit, the pants were orange, with a blue strip sandwiched between two white strips on the left leg.

On the top of the jumpsuit the chest was orange, but the arms were black long sleeved.

The figure's face had spiky blonde hair, with the leaf's head band on.

The figure seemed to be a male boy who was in his sixteen's, his seemed to be a bit tanned, his eyes cerulean blue and his cheeks had some fox whisker like marks.

The figure also had a long sword on his back, it looked like it was the length of the figure, the sword was straight with a small pointy top, the top had the usual samurai sword look, the right side of the sword was pointy while the rest of the top was curved to the side of the sword.

The sword had 13 orange red swirls on both faces of the sword, the swirls were in a line.

The middle of the sword was dark black, made up of the toughest metals in the nation, the outer line of the sword was light orange, made up of Chakra infused metal, the sword was thick in the middle and thin in the sides, which would make the swordsman capabilities of the sword much stronger in battle.

The handle was a long thick cylinder shape, at the bottom of the handle there was a half a sphere which on the on the bottom of it had a orange swirl aswell.

The handle was black with orange silver hand writing which said Naruto, on the top of the handle there was a small disc separating the blade from the handle, the disc was golden coloured, the sides of the disc had fake fox fur.

This blade was called The "Demon fox's blade", or the "Demons' blade"

His back had a scabbard the size of a mini backpack, it was orange and had a small Uzumaki symbol on which was the usual red swirl symbol.

The boy had the same usual blue shoes on and had a huge smile on his face.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the boy who brought back the last Uchiha.

Naruto was happy that he's finally home, he finally made it back and was happy for a few reason.

He was happy because he missed all his friends, except for a pink haired girl and a one eyed white haired man.

He missed Ichiraku's Ramen.

He can't wait to sleep in his new house again.

He still can't forget the night he spent in his parent's house, it was the best sleeping experience he had ever had on a bed.

Sure he had been to many hotels on his journey and lots of different inns, but his bed was the best he had ever slept on.

Naruto decided to make a small detour by walking through the training grounds, he was goanna take a quick look at the training ground that Team 7 used.

As he was walking, he was thinking about what had happened two and a half years ago, it was an early morning for Konoha so there wasn't much people walking around.

"I missed you Konoha." Naruto said quietly walking towards the training grounds

"I missed all my friends, my house and my ramen." Naruto said to himself

"But I don't miss Kakashi or Sakura." Naruto continued

"I bet Kakashi somehow convinced the council to drop the charges on the bastard, come on he tried to kill me, and I also bet that Kakashi kicked me out of team 7 permanently, guess they rather have the academy's smartest girl and skilful ninja than a spiritual one like me, I bet that Kakashi taught Sasuke the Shadow clone so he would create a shadow clone to replace me." Naruto said to himself

While on Naruto's two and a half years journey, Jiraya told Naruto about the sentence of Sasuke Uchiha, After hearing that he told Jiraya to promise him to never mention any about Sasuke, Sakura or Kakashi, Jiraya of course kept his word.

Since then Naruto had never heard anything about Sasuke, Sakura or Kakashi for the past two and a half years, he was still pretty mad at them for treating him like trash.

"Well I don't care, as long as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke stays away from me I'd never wanna see them again." Naruto finished

"And besides, the Jounin exams are coming up soon, I'll make it to rank Jounin, It'll be great, I get to get my own team do my own missions and I get to pick the people who's coming with me." Naruto Continued

Naruto finally made it to the training grounds where Team 7 used to train, it brought lots and lots of memories about what had happened during the time of team 7.

The team didn't exactly pass the bell test, but they did pass the exams to become Gennin, then he remembered the time Sasuke got his curse mark at the Chunin exams.

All three of them went against Orochimaru but couldn't defeat him, that was before they realised he was the snake Sannin.

After a long period of time, Naruto decided to leave the training grounds and head to the Hokage's tower, where he'll ask Tsunadae to notify the village that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has returned.

Naruto was walking out of the forest

Meanwhile outside the forest, Nine figures were standing outside, three appeared to be female, and the other six appeared to be male, one of them sitting on something wolf like which would make them look like one figure.

These figures got the news from the Hokage that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was returning.

These figures were the Konoha nine

Konoha's top and strongest ninjas

These ninjas were Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino

Tenten was in a white Chinese type of shirt, she wore long jumpsuit brown red trousers. Has her usual hair which was twin Chinese culture buns of her hair.

Neji was wearing a long white robe with a black greyish short skirt around his waist, his hair was very long in the back tied at the end, his hair reached up to his lower back.

Lee was in his usual tight green jumpsuit, but he had a Chunin vest on

Ino had changed a bit, on her upper part of her body she wore half a purple like tank top (I don't know what it is, sorry guys) which covered her neck, the top was tight so it was a bit revealing to her breasts size, (That also changed a bit XD) her stomach was revealing and she wore a very short purple skirt which revealed a lot of her legs, her hair on her back was much, much more longer with a small pony tail in the back and front, her hair reach up to her higher back and a bit of her hair was covering at least one of her eyes, depends which way you see her.

Choji was wearing a red jumpsuit with Samurai armour like on him, his hair was spiky as a hedgehog's hair, and he wore a red headband on his forehead.

Shikamaru was wearing a Jounin uniform

Hinata was wearing the same dark blue Jumpsuit Trousers as she did before the time skip, but wore a much different hoodie. She wore a hoodie with her sleeves white and her chest purple. She also decided to grow the back and side of her hair a bit longer, her hair was as long as it reached her lower back.

Kiba changed a bit aswell, still had the grey jumpsuit trousers on but a different shirt on. He wore a long black jumper.

Akamaru had changed a bit but not much. The only changes you can see is that he grew much larger than before. He was the same size as a male wolf. Kiba was on Akamaru, Akamaru was big enough to hold Kiba on his back.

Shino was still kind of the same. He wore a green Hoodie, over a black shirt, wearing black jumpsuit trousers. He still had his black goggles on as always.

Everyone heard the news by some villagers saying they seen a blond spiky haired kid with whisker like marks on his cheeks with Cerulean blue eyes enter the forest training grounds earlier.

They all guessed he was visiting Team 7's training grounds

After a while of waiting Naruto was heading out of the forest with his hands in his pockets looking down to the ground. He slowly exited the forest with his eyes darkened. His head jerking forwards.

Everyone saw him. They were all excited and happy mixed together. After two and a half years of waiting they had finally seen Naruto again.

It was quiet and emotionless. Till Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, It's been so long, how are you doing buddy?" Shikamaru Asked with a happy smirk

It was quiet for a few seconds still.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" Hinata Asked, Naruto didn't respond

Then finally Lee came charging towards Naruto, "NARUTO, MY ONE TRUE RIVAL, LET'S SPAR TO SEE WHO'S THE STRONGETS!" Lee Shouted, about to jump kick Naruto

Naruto had a quick look at Lee and Kicked lee with his left leg up towards the sky without even moving

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee Screamed, launched towards the sky till he was gone

TINK!, Lee was now gone from the atmosphere of the planet

"Sorry Lee but I want to go to granny Hokage now." Naruto informed everyone, "I have to tell her that I'm back in town." Naruto finished

Everyone's expression was happy that there was nothing wrong with Naruto

"Oh hey guys, sorry I didn't answer, I was just in my mind." Naruto apologised

"Naruto…., you changed a lot man, your a lot taller than before." Kiba complemented

Naruto looked at Kiba, then rolled his eyes to Akamaru, shocked to see the once white little puppy as the size of a wolf.

"N…not as big as Akamaru, he grew massively while I left." Naruto Said, eyes widened with shock

"Really, didn't notice that, I guess being with Akamaru everyday just feels like he's still the same to me." Kiba Said to himself

"Naruto where did you get that sword?" Ino Asked, Naruto looked at her, his nose popped then started to bleed. Ino noticed this and blushed. Naruto couldn't believe how hot Ino was now than compared to back then.

"This sword… oh, I'll explain later." Naruto answered, holding his nose to stop the bleeding., "Anyway I'll be going now, don't worry about Lee, he'll be crashing down right next to me in 5….4…3….2…..1."

CRASH!

Lee crashed right next to Naruto making a small crater. His body was up straight and it seemed he landed on his head.

Naruto walks away towards the Hokage office leaving shocked friends and a crashed Lee behind. Everyone was completely shocked at how much Naruto had changed in just two and a half years. It was like seeing a completely different person.

"NARUTO HAS GROWN MUCH STRONGER NOW, I SHALL TRY TO GET A SPARRING MATCH WITH HIM TO TEST OUR YOUTH!" Lee Shouted, while upside down on his head at a standing straight position

Time skip

A few minutes at the Hokage office

Tsunadae was doing her worst nightmare in her office. Paper work. She always dislike the paper work. It was the job of every Kage to file papers about the village's progress and Shinobi. She just wish that they would just pick Jiraya instead. She also wishes that Orochimaru never turned evil so that he would become Hokage. Anyone would be good if she wasn't the one doing all the paper work.

She was in a bad mood. Frustration over doing all of her damn paperwork. Even Tonton and Shizune was outside to make sure that she won't take her frustration on them. She would punch anyone to a bloody pulp just for disturbing her.

"*Knock* *Knock*" Somebody knocked on the door

"GO AWAY, I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD AT THE MOMENT, IF IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE COUNCIL OR VILLAGER OR SHINOBI OR ALL OF THEM THAN I WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE, NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Tsunadae Shouted in rage

The person behind the door just laughed a bit, "That's funny, because when I checked, Pervy Sage said that you missed me a whole lot, now you want me to go away." The person said while Chuckling

Tsunadae's expression turned from rage to happiness. Completely forgetting about her paperwork and decided to call out for Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Tsunadae called out, "FORGET WHAT I SAID, COME IN!" She Shouted in happiness

Naruto opened the door and entered the office

"Hello granny, long time no see, I see that Konoha had finally put your face on that mountain." Naruto said with a smirk

"For once, I'll let you call me that, since I missed that little bratty act of yours." Tsunadae said with a smirk of happiness

"It's been a long time, two and a half years, can't wait to see how everyone has been doing." Naruto Said with his smirk on, "I wonder how much I have missed." Naruto guessed

"Well you missed a couple of things like Asuma's and Kurenai's baby." Tsunadae replied

"WHAT! THEY HAD BABY!" Naruto Shouted in surprise

"Yes Naruto, they had a baby, I see the old pervert hasn't told you much about the leaf?" Tsunadae guessed

"How come he never told me about it?" Naruto Asked

"I don't know." Tsunadae replied, "But it was Sakura's-." Tsunadae was cut off by Naruto

"Oh….., you mean Sakura delivered it….., sorry, I know why he never told me." Naruto Replied

"Wait…, what do you mean he never told you?" Tsunadae asked

"It doesn't matter." Naruto replied, "Anyway can you do me a favour and announce the leaf that I have returned?" Naruto Asked

"Sure Naruto, I shall call for the villagers for the announcement in a few hours." Tsunadae agreed and answered

"Thanks Granny." Naruto thanked and left

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU KNOW, EVEN THOUGH YOU JUST CAME BACK I LET YOU SAY THAT ONCE NARUTO, ONCE!" Tsunadae shouted in rage, but calmed down and gave a happy smirk to herself 'It's good to have you back brat.' Tsunadae thought happily

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha towards the old place where team 7 used to meet at. The bridge.

The bridge gave him a few memories back when he used to be part of team 7, how they always got along and how they felt for each other.

Those were the happy memories of Naruto, Except for the part where the entire team brought him nothing but more suffering.

Kakashi always gave Sasuke most of the credit after every mission completion. Sakura always said and thought Sasuke was the one who had saved her in time of trouble not Naruto. Sasuke always called Naruto a loser, Dobe, Weak and Pathetic Ninja the entire world has ever seen.

However the villagers seen Naruto differently so did the Shinobi aswell. Of course they called him a demon and a monster. But in time the started to see Naruto as a great and successful ninja. The Konoha 9 always thought of Naruto as a stupid kid who would never become a ninja. But they started to see him as a great ninja aswell.

Naruto managed to impress everyone and get the intention he wanted for so long.

Even though most of the village like Naruto now. Very few of the population still hated him and thought that this village was nothing more but a disgrace to the ninja world.

Naruto didn't mind though. He was just happy that everyone was happy with him and didn't hate him.

Naruto was enjoying the nice breeze of the wind at the bridge. Leaning on one of the rails. Looking out at the open.

Naruto suddenly heard a small voice coming from behind him, "Hello Naruto, good to see you again." Naruto turned around to see the one person he wished he would not see ever again.

Sakura, Sakura has grown a bit, she was only one forth smaller than Naruto, about her head eye levelled. She wore a red type of tank shirt, grey skirt and under the skirt she still wore her bicycle shorts, had similar arm bands like Ino except it was grey, and black gloves.

As soon as Naruto looked at Sakura he turned back leaning on the bridge, neglecting Sakura

"Hi Haruno." Naruto greeted coldly, avoiding eye contact with the young Haruno girl

Sakura knew why Naruto was acting like this. She knew he was still mad at her for what she had said two and a half years ago at the hospital. She didn't forgive herself either. She missed her chance to apologise to Naruto back then but she thought she could make a difference now.

"It's been a long time Naruto, care to talk to me how you've been?" Sakura Asked shyly

"Fine, just fine." Naruto answered in his same cold voice

Sakura began to worry, she took a quick thought and decided to speak once again

"Naruto, are you still mad at me for what I said to you two and half years ago in the hospital?" Sakura Asked, in a worried tone

"….." Naruto didn't reply

It was now clear to Sakura that Naruto was mad at her for what she had said back at the hospital " _I WILL BE NOT YOUR SAKURA-CHAN BUT SASUKE-KUN'S SAKURA-CHAN, WHY WOULD I LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU_!" These were the words Sakura said ton Naruto two and a half years ago, and these were also the words that had haunted both Naruto and Sakura for the past two and a half years.

Everyday Sakura had been regretting those words since Naruto left

"I'll take that as a yes I guess." Sakura said to herself softly, looking down on the ground, "well…, I just wanted you to know that I'm…, Sorry….., Sorry for everything I have done to you, I'm sorry for all the insults, the punches and the shouting…., I know that you didn't deserve all of that, and I didn't know what you were going through back then…., I now know that you had suffered more than Sasuke, and that you were treated badly, I know of the demon in side you but I'm not mad at you." Sakura apologised softly

Naruto didn't answer for a few seconds until now, "So….., what your trying to say is that you're sorry for breaking my heart, insulting my dreams and rejecting me all the time, your sorry for all of that when you had the chance to say sorry to me in the past." Naruto replied coldly

"Naruto….., I know what I did was wrong….., I came here to apologise, I wanted to say sorry before you leave but I was too late…., I searched for you but I couldn't find you…, Naruto, I really am sorry." Sakura apologised once again but tears forming in her eyes this time

"Why are you sorry? In fact why are you here with me at all, shouldn't you spend time with your precocious Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto Asked Coldly

"Naruto…, didn't you get the news, Sasuke was imprisoned and sentenced to Blood Prison, didn't you know?" Sakura Asked

"No because I told Pervy Sage not to tell me anything about you, Hatake or Sasuke ever again…, since you guys told me to stay out of team 7 remember." Naruto Answered, reminding Sakura of what her and Kakashi said back at the hospital

"Naruto…., Kakashi and I are upset aswell of what we said back then, why did you think Sasuke was here still?" Sakura asked sadly, tears coming from her eyes

"Because I know how the council loves their precious Uchiha and how they hate their damned Demon, in fact I'm pretty sure they would've awarded that bastard Uchiha with the rank Jounin for trying to kill the Demon of the village, luckily most of them never hated me, but the elders despised me, I just thought that Uchiha bastard never got punished at all." Naruto Explained bitterly

"And another thing…., shouldn't you hate me by now for sending your Sasuke-Kun to prison?" Naruto Asked Coldly again

"Naruto…., I'm not mad at you, and I don't love Sasuke anymore, not after what he said to me." Sakura Answered

"Go on, tell me what happened and what the bastard said to you." Naruto said, turning on his back on the railing giving eye contact with Sakura

"Alright, the day before you left I was upset so was Kakashi sensei." Sakura began

(Flashback, Two and a half years ago, Location: Hidden Leaf Village, at the Hokage's office)

After Sakura had her talk with the Rookie nine and the Sand siblings she was following Kakashi, to confront Tsunadae the fifth Hokage and talk to her about Naruto's punishment.

"So I expect you wanted me Kakashi?" Tsunadae Asked, leaning on her desk. Next to her washer assistant Shizune and her pet pig Tonton

"I did." Kakashi Answered, "Lady Hokage, while spectating Sasuke Uchiha's injuries I confronted Naruto Uzumaki to have a little talk and discuss about his punishment." Kakashi Explained

"For what?" Tsunadae Asked

"For Injuring Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi Answered, "I saw the injuries and the bruises he took by Naruto, I came here to expel Naruto from Team 7 and have him stay within fifty feet away from the members." Kakashi Explained

"So I see." Tsunadae replied, "You want me to punish our best ninja, the one who brought the damn traitor back, for injuring him." Tsunadae Said in a small angry tone, "The answer, is no." Tsunadae Answered

"But Hokage-sama, Naruto has used excessive force against Sasuke for no reason and-." Kakashi was cut off by Tsunadae

"And what….., you want to punish him for defending himself against the traitor." Tsunadae spoke up stubbornly "Kakashi I thought you were smart, as far as I'm clear, that spoiled Uchiha is the one who's getting punished here, he broke leaf's rules and let the village, Naruto was assigned to the mission to bring him back no matter what even I he had to use excessive force on the Uchiha." Tsunadae finished

"Lady Hokage, I can assure you that I will fix all of this." Kakashi replied calmly

"No Kakashi, you said that to Saratobi-Sensei before he died and look what had happened, I'm going to reward Naruto rank of Chunin while Sasuke will get his punishment." Tsunadae Explained

"But lady Hokage-." Kakashi was cut off once again

"No buts." Tsunadae demanded, "Sasuke isn't the only one who will be punished Kakashi, you will share some punishment aswell." Tsunadae Explained

"What!" Kakashi was shocked, what was he going to be punished for

"I heard about you and your little talk with Naruto, I am deeply ashamed of you Kakashi, you are one of the best Jounins that this village had ever had and you treat Naruto like that." Tsunadae said, her anger beginning to kick in

"Tsunadae, what I said was just to get Naruto understand that violence isn't the only thing that can fix everything, I just didn't want Naruto to get banished or stripped of his rank of ninja or executed, I was just helping Naruto." Kakashi replied

"Really, because how I hear it you just wanted to punish Naruto for hurting the Uchiha." Tsunadae stated

"I just wanted to help Naruto that's all." Kakashi replied

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I don't believe you, as your punishment I'm resigning you back to ANBU, you are to report at ANBU headquarters in four weeks, you'll have a bit of time off until then." Tsunadae explained

"Lady Tsunadae, please I'll fix everything." Kakashi begged

"Kakashi, you were trusted to lead and teach team 7, all I see was that you taught Sasuke Uchiha mostly instead of your other students which shows me that you are not capable of teaching these kids at all." Tsunadae stated, "IS there anything you would like to object Kakashi?" Tsunadae Asked

"No milady, I know my punishment." Kakashi Answered, sadness in his calm voice

"Good, as of today I am disbanding team 7." Tsunadae summed up, "Sakura." Tsunadae called

Sakura looked at Tsunadae wide eyes, knowing what she might say

"Yes milady?" Sakura Asked

"When I was in the hospital visiting Naruto he told me to make you my apprentice, as of today you are my apprentice but you will learn the Shinobi ways and you will learn to fight and you will learn to get stronger, but not to gain the respect of the Uchiha but to protect this village, understand?" Tsunadae Asked, explaining Sakura's training

"Yes milady, I understand." Sakura nodded

"Good, now you may leaves." Tsunadae said, letting both Kakashi and Sakura leave, Kakashi went to the Jounin room to have a small break from everything that had happened today, Sakura left the tower to go to the park where she'll need to clear her mind

(Time skip, an hour, after the talk with Shikamaru and Ino, location, the park sidewalk)

Sakura was running tears in her eyes after what Shikamaru said to her, even though it pains her to say it he was right, she broke the heart of a person who had always loved her for the person who never did

" _Shikamaru's right, why would I do that to Naruto? I was the one who made him promise me that he would bring Sasuke-Kun back and I broke his heart for what I said."_ Sakura stopped and decided to clean her tears

" _I guess crying won't do me goo, I know I'll apologise to Naruto, I mean he did save Sasuke-Kun and he did fulfil my promise to him, I'll also go out to eat with him if it makes him any better."_ Sakura thought, and with that she decided to search the village for him

After hours of searching she couldn't find him, she decided to go to bed and search tomorrow, even at the next day she still couldn't find Naruto, She searched everywhere except the Namikaze house, since no one lived there for years and nobody was allowed since it used to belong to the fourth Hokage

After searching she decided to get some sleep, the strange thing was that she didn't see anyone at night, even Ino wasn't seen, usually she walks across Sakuras house to get to her home since she didn't live far

The next morning Sakura decided to ask her friends for help to find Naruto, unfortunately she would get the worst news of her life

(The day after Naruto left, in Konoha's park)

Sakura was talking with the Rookie 9 of Naruto's where bouts

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" Sakura Shouted in sadness

"Didn't Naruto tell you, he left the village last night to go with Jiraya, we all said goodbye to him and you didn't know?" Shikamaru Asked, shocked that Naruto didn't tell Sakura that he was leaving

"No he didn't, if he did I would be apologising to Naruto, I'd never knew he was leaving, 2hy would he keep this a secret?" Sakura Asked

"Probably because he still hates you for shouting at him and calling him a demon." Kiba replied which earned him a fist to the head

BAM!

Ino punches Kiba on the head

"HEY INO WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba shouted in rage, rubbing the back of his head

"Kiba, can you please not say these things affront of Sakura." Ino told Kiba, giving him a serious look

"But its true isn't it?" Kiba replied, Ino got close to his ear

"Yeah but not affront of Sakura." Ino whispered

"OH! Sorry." Kiba Apologised

"It's okay, it is the truth after all, I shouldn't have said anything to him, I was just mad, I know now that when someone calls him a demon his heart breaks, and it's all because what's inside him." Sakura replied looking down the ground in sadness

"Don't worry Sakura, Naruto said he will return two and a half years later, I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you." Ino Stated

"I hope your right Ino." Sakura started to get her hopes up

"Well there's more news…, Sasuke Uchiha has awakened from his coma, it seems it didn't last long at all, I knew Tsunadae was a great healer but I didn't think she was that good." Shikamaru Informed

"So…., Sasuke-Kun's awake?" Sakura Asked, with a happy smile on

"Yeah, he's awake, you're free to visit him if you want to Sakura?" Shikamaru Informed

"Sure, I'll visit him." And with that said Sakura left and ran towards the hospital where she would meet her so called "Beloved Sasuke-Kun"

(Location: Hospital, outside of Sasuke Uchiha's room)

Sakura was at the door happy to meet Sasuke, the ANBU guards were no longer there, they had been told by Tsunadae to take the time off since Sasuke Uchiha was awake now

Next to Sakura was her Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who was also going to see if Sasuke was okay

Sakura opened the door walking in while Kakashi closed the door behind them

What they saw was a handcuffed Sasuke, Sasuke's left hand was handcuffed to the bed pole, it was a Chakra handcuff which made sure that Sasuke's Chakra was sealed until it was removed, also Sasuke seemed a bit down, his eyes filled with nothing but rage since Naruto had beaten him in the Valley At The End, his head slumped forwards.

Nothing was in his mind than that dobe Naruto, Naruto the academy's number one knuckle head had beaten an Uchiha Elite, the worst ninja in the world beaten and Uchiha, how was it possible for an idiot like Naruto to beat the last loyal Uchiha?

When Kakashi and Sakura came in Sasuke showed no sign of noticing them, he was still busy with his mind about Naruto.

Sakura noticed how her "Sasuke-Kun" was and was upset of this, she decided to break the silence and snap Sasuke out of his mind.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun, how have you been doing? Are you doing alright?" Sakura Asked, giving the Uchiha a fake smile

Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura and Kakashi then turned back, ignoring the two ninjas

Kakashi noticed this and immediately spoke up, "Sasuke, Sakura said how you have been doing? Care to answer?" Kakashi Asked, with a bit of concern to his Uchiha student

"Fine…, just fine." Sasuke Answered Coldly (Like that doesn't surprise me)

"A….., are you sure…., you sound a bit sick Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura Asked, showing concern on her face

"Yes I'm fine!" Sasuke replied gritting his teeth in annoyance

"Oh…, okay Sasuke-Kun." Sakura still had her fake smile on

At that moment, two ANBU guards came in with Ibiki and Inoichi following. This made Sakura tremble bit as she remembers Ibiki from the Chunin exams on how he used to terrify the Genins at the first test of the exams. This wasn't surprising for Kakashi, as Tsunadae needed information about Orochimaru, since Sasuke was leaving to join him she figured that Orochimaru probably told the location of where he lives. Ibiki and Inoichi were perfect for the job, even if Sasuke is just a thirteen year old kid.

The two ANBU guards were standing at both sides of the side of the bed to make sure Sasuke would not hesitate to escape.

Behind Ibiki and Inoichi came Tsunadae. Judging by her face, she wasn't going to give Sasuke an easy time. Her face was serious.

"Lady Tsunadae, why are you here?" Kakashi Asked

"I need answers of what had happened there at the battle. I need to know what Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki did. I need to know what the hell happened back there." Tsunadae Answered

Sakura was worried. She knows how stubborn Sasuke can be. Even with the Hokage around he still acts like he's superior to her.

"Now Uchiha. I want you to tell me exactly what had happened at the Valley At The End." Tsunadae ordered

"What happened is none of your business." Sasuke replied, "You do realize you're talking to the last Uchiha don't you?" Sasuke Asked mockingly, "It's offensive to force the last of a noble clan answer a question that they don't want to answer?" Asked Sasuke mockingly again

"I knew this would not be an easy job." Tsunadae said to herself, "Inoichi, I want you to search Sasuke's mind and see what had happened." Tsunadae ordered

"With pleasure milady." Inoichi responded

"NO! NO ONE WILL LOOK INTO MY MIND!" Sasuke Shouted in rage

"QUIET!" Tsunadae demanded, "ANBU! Hold this traitor until Inoichi finishes the job." Tsunadae ordered

"Yes milady." Both ANBU Replied

Soon both the ANBU grabbed Sasuke's arms and held him down until Inoichi would take a quick look into his mind.

"Are you sure you're not using force too much?" Kakashi Asked worried for his student

"Quiet Hatake, you have no right to stick up for this traitor, not after what you told the Uzumaki." One of the ANBU Replied venomously

Kakashi knew what the ANBU were referring to. They were referring to Naruto. Word had spread quickly around Konoha like wild fire about Kakashi's and Sakura's talk with Naruto.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sasuke Shouted, struggling to get out of the ANBU's grip

Inoichi puts his right hand on Sasuke's forehead, closing his eyes and doing the mind finger sign on his left hand.

"Mind transfer Jutsu." Inoichi said, Sasuke stopped struggling

Sasuke's eyes blacked out due to the effects of the Jutsu, shutting his body down to stop the struggling. This worried Sakura as she was upset that Sasuke was like this. It made her scared that Sasuke might get hurt and he had just recovered from the battle with Naruto.

After five minutes of waiting

Inoichi opened his eyes, let's go of Sasuke's head and releases the Jutsu, making Sasuke's body slump down forward bit, if it weren't for the ANBU he would've fell on to the floor.

"So how'd it go?" Kakashi Asked

"It seems like your student left the village on his free will, he had full control of the seal." Inoichi Explained, "It seems like the Uzumaki boy did what he can to stop the Uchiha from leaving by knocking him out of his thick skull." Inoichi continued, "It looks like the Uchiha was willing to abandon his home for that snake bastard." Inoichi finished

"Any more detail?" Tsunadae Asked

"No, that's all milady." Inoichi replied

"Good." Tsunadae said, "ANBU! Take Sasuke Uchiha to his cell at once." Tsunadae ordered

At this point either Kakashi or Sakura would try and talk Tsunadae out of putting the Uchiha to a cell. But since Tsunadae heard of what Inoichi said about what had happened she was stubborn to put the Uchiha in a cell, which no one can stop her.

The ANBU guards uncuffed Sasuke's left hand and took him to ANBU headquarters to a cell, Ibiki, Inoichi and Tsunadae left the room, Leaving Kakashi and Sakura upset that their teammate and student betrayed the village on his own free will.

Sakura ran to the door, but realised Kakashi wasn't following, she stopped and asked Kakashi "Kakashi-Sensei, Are you goanna come with me to visit Sasuke-Kun?"

"…" Kakashi didn't Answer, he was too busy in his mind with Naruto about what he had said to the blond kid

"No, Sakura, I got to go now, have fun meeting the Uchiha." Kakashi waved to Sakura, walking out of the room with his head slumped down in shame

Sakura ran out of the hospital to head towards to ANBU headquarters where she will meet Sasuke

(Location, ANBU headquarters Sasuke's Prison Cell)

Sakura walked down to Sasuke's cell to meet the Uchiha, she was sad that her Sasuke-Kun was going to prison, she wanted to make her last moments with him worth her time by confessing her love one more time

In Sasuke's cell there were many thoughts in the Uchiha's head

" _DAMN IT!"_ Sasuke screamed in his mind in rage, _"I can't go to prison, I have to revive my clan and kill Itatchi."_ Sasuke thought, _"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR NARUTO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!"_ Sasuke growled in his thoughts

At that moment, Sakura came to see Sasuke

"Ummmmmmm….., Sasuke-Kun, can I see you for a second?" Sakura asked, giving a sad smile

"Hn." Sasuke replied

Sakura thought that meant yes so she stood closer to the bars and held one of her hands on one of the bars and got a closer view on the Uchiha

"Sasuke-Kun, I know that you're going to get sent to prison soon, in about a few weeks you will be sent to blood prison." Sakura Said, "I just wanted to say that I will miss you." Sakura stated, a few tears forming in her eyes

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he just looked at Sakura wondering what she was upset about

"Sasuke-Kun, you're going to be in prison for such a long time, I just don't know what I will do without you?" Sakura continued, this time tears falling out of her eyes

"Sasuke-Kun, neither me or Kakashi-Sensei can do anything to stop it, but I want you to know that…..that." Sakura continued, more tears falling from her eyes

"I just want you to know that…. I love you." Sakura finally finished, "I love you with all my heart and that I will love no one else, even if I die a lonely person I shall love you even though you will be in prison." Sakura confessed

"No matter what you will always be the man in my heart Sasuke-Kun." Sakura told Sasuke

Sasuke however was not sad but angry, very angry, first he had to be beaten by the dobe, put in a cell and now have to deal with a crying pathetic girl who just said that she loved him, he was angry that the most annoying fan girl had just said that she loved him

"Oh…." Sasuke replied, Sakura looked at Sasuke giving him a smile for realizing she loves him

"Oh…...Are you KIDDING ME!" Sasuke yelled in rage

Sakura's smile broke and looked at him with sadness

Sasuke rushed towards to the bars only to hit one of them to scare Sakura, making her stand a few steps back

"SAUKE-KUN, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sakura Asked, concerned for her teammate

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG." Sasuke replied, "WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I HAVE BEEN BEATEN BY THE DOBE, GOING TO BE SENT TO PRISON AND NOW I HAVE AN ANNOYING WEAK PATHETIC GIRL THAT SHE LOVES ME!" Sasuke Explained in rage

"B…..but Sasuke-Kun….I do love you." Sakura replied

"Oh please, do you think I'll ever love you, all you have been was nothing but a weak pathetic ninja who thought that being smart was the best way of being a ninja, it takes skill and time, time of which I don't have if only I have gone to Orochimaru." Sasuke stated

Sakura was speechless, she had never thought that Sasuke would say such things to her (Even though It's the truth), her sadness was now based on Sasuke's actions towards her, she had never felt this sad in her life before

"There's one thing that is goo about this, and that would be never seeing you again, you're annoying, pathetic and weak, even Ino is stronger than you." Sasuke stated

Sakura was now crying, not because Sasuke's goanna be gone but his last words to Sakura were painful, Sakura was now angry and the next thing she said would surprise everyone

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD, I LOVE YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME AFTER ALL THAT I HAD DONE FOR YOU!" Sakura shouted in rage

Next thing she did is rush to the bars and punched Sasuke in the face

PUNCH!

Sakura punched Sasuke in the face

Sasuke fell to the wall with his nose bleeding

"I never asked you to love me did I? you did this to yourself you damn fool, Naruto would probably be here screaming at me for hurting you and you would just punch him and say "Naruto –Baka, leave Sasuke-Kun alone"." Sasuke reminded Sakura with evil smirk on his face, he had never felt so amused in his life seeing Sakura crying

Sakura took Sasuke's words in, he was right, if Naruto was here she would scream and punch him in the face for shouting at her so called "Sasuke-Kun", she feels guilty and sad for Naruto after what she had told him at the hospital

"Goodbye Sasuke, I hope I never see you again." With that said Sakura left the cell section and out of the ANBU headquarters feeling angry, upset and guilty mixed together

Sasuke just realised his mistake

"DAMN IT! I SHOULD'VE USED HER LOVE FOR ME TO ESCAPE!" Sasuke Shouted in rage (Selfish Bastard)

Sakura was running through the village crying, she was heading to team 7's training grounds to get Sasuke out of her head

(Location, Team 7's training grounds)

After a while of crying Sakura had finally made it to the training grounds, where she was laying on a tree near the stone which has all the names of the heroes and Shinobi that had died for the village of the leaf, she could feel her legs giving out due to her sadness, her legs couldn't take it anymore

Leaning on a tree, Sakura remembered exactly what she had said to Naruto and now regretted every word

She stopped sobbing and noticed a dark figure with white hair affront of her standing a few feet affront of the memorial stone with his hands in his pockets

It was her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, he was standing affront of the stone and had noticed that Sakura was near him

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi greeted, kept his eyes on the stone

"H… hi Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura greeted wiping the tears off of her eyes

"Did you come here to greet the dead?" Kakashi Asked

"No…, but now I think of it I'll join you." Sakura Answered, wiping the last of her tears away

"I thought I taught you better Sakura." Kakashi replied changing his eye contact to the stone again, "But now I think of it, have I taught you anything but climbing a tree?" Kakashi Asked

"No….., but-." Sakura was cut off by Kakashi

"But nothing, I taught you and Naruto nothing while I taught Sasuke instead of you two, I neglected you two and now I'm paying the price of shame, something that had been going on in my clan, you could say It's part of the bloodline." Kakashi Replied

"Kakashi-Sensei, what happened with Sasuke wasn't your fault, it was his." Sakura said

"So you refer him as Sasuke now and started to see who he really is now?" Kakashi Asked

"Yes, and now that I see it, I wasted years trying to get that bastard to love me." Sakura replied

Kakashi was shocked in the inside, never before had Sakura called Sasuke a bastard, unless Naruto was using the transformation Jutsu, but Kakashi knew it wasn't Naruto but the real Sakura, he was just surprised that she didn't refer Sasuke as "Sasuke-Kun" or blamed Sasuke of anything or called him a bastard

"But now I see that the only person that had ever loved me was the same person I screamed at the hospital." Sakura confessed

"So….., you love Naruto don't you?" Kakashi Asked

"Yeah, I guess I do, but when he comes home I hope he forgives me and forgets about Sasuke." Sakura Hoped

"And if he doesn't?" Kakashi Asked

"I don't care, if he doesn't forgive me, I guess I'll have no choice but to accept it." Sakura replied

"And if he doesn't love you?" Kakashi Asked again

"If he doesn't, I just have to make it up to him and try to win his heart." Sakura replied

Kakashi gave Sakura a small eye smile and left, Sakura left aswell

On her way home she was thinking _"Two and a half years, that's plenty of time until Naruto returns, I'll have to train hard and prove to Naruto-Kun that I'm sorry and I hope that he will love me again…., WAIT NARUTO-KUN!"_ Sakura shouted in her head

(Time skip, two weeks later, Location, Konoha gates)

A large crowd gathered to see their traitor of a Uchiha being taken away by ANBU to blood prison, In the crowd is Haruno Sakura, she was watching the last moments of her teammate in Konoha, he will soon be sent to Blood Prison

"Any last words Uchiha?" One of the Anbu asked

"Yes I do." Sasuke Answered, "I decided that I will not only wreak revenge on my brother, but Konoha aswell and your so called hero of the village, I'll kill everyone and destroy everything, I'll get my revenge on you Konoha I swear it." Sasuke Sworn

"Is that all?" one of the Anbu Asked

"Yes that's all." Sasuke Answered

With that the ANBU took Sasuke, leaving the crowd speechless on how the once great Uchiha had now turned into a real Demon, Sakura would no longer see Sasuke as the man she once saw him as and hopes to never see him again

(Flashback End, Time present)

"So you see Naruto, after Sasuke said that about me I lost all my feelings for him, Ino was right, my feelings for Sasuke was a lie and that I got rid of the real person who had ever loved me, It felt like someone died in my life and that was the part of you who loved me." Sakura said, Naruto kept his glare at her

"So please Naruto, I'm so sorry for what I had said to you and I'm deeply sorry for ignoring you and hurting you for Sasuke." Sakura apologised once again

"….." Naruto didn't respond

"I know that you're pretty upset of me, and probably hate me now that I had said all those mean things to you back at the hospital two and a half years ago." Sakura reminded, "But I've changed since then, I'm no longer that Uchiha fan girl that would follow every step for a man who never loved me, I'm now one of Konoha's best medic Nins and doctor, I'm not that weak girl who always treat her teammate like trash." Sakura Explained

"Please Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I was so blinded by the crush I had for Sasuke that I took you out of my life, I never should've hurt and I should've never stood up for that jerk." Sakura begged, tears falling from her eyes

"I know what I did was wrong and probably I'm too late aswell to apologise but please forgive me." Sakura begged again

"I want a second chance with you, I want the Naruto back, the Naruto that used to love me no matter what." Sakura was crying now

"I'm sorry for calling you annoying for not having any parents, I'm sorry for hitting and punching you for Sasuke and I'm sorry for always yelling at you for standing up to me against Sasuke when he hurts my feelings." Sakura begged

"Please Naruto, I want a second chance please, and I hope we can go out if you want." Sakura stopped crying and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes

"So….." Naruto finally replied, "You now feel what I have been feeling for the past year we've been together as a team." Naruto said

"Forget it!" Naruto raised his voice a bit, Sakura looked at him with a sad eyes

"After all what you said and done to me now you want to apologise, I haven't seen it in the past Haruno but now I do, you will never love me as a friend or a lover, you always want one thing and that would be Sasuke, you're just saying that to get me to convince grandma Tsunadae to drop the charges on Sasuke so that you will have your precious Sasuke-Kun back." Naruto Stated

"Naruto, that's not true, I don't want him back, I realised who he really is and I never want to see him again." Sakura replied, "I used to have feelings for him but now I have feelings for you, I realise now that I love you, Sasuke's crush has blinded me from yours and I had never realised it until now." Sakura Explained

"That's funny, because you used to tell me that I was in the way between you and Sasuke." Naruto Stated

"I know, but I have never realised my feelings for you until you were gone." Sakura said

"Well forget about that, I'll never love you again and I will never call you a teammate again, team 7 is dead, the only one who ever mattered was Sasuke, not me, never me." Naruto Replied

"I see…., what I said now has driven you away from me, I just wanted to get this weight off of my shoulders but I want to you to love me, but I see that you don't want to return that love." Sakura guessed

"Your right, I don't if you never did before, the love I have for you is gone forever Sakura, you should know that since you broke my heart back at the hospital." With that Naruto decided to leave

"Naruto-Kun, I love you with all my heart, please….., love me again." Sakura begged one last time

"Bye Haruno, and don't ever call me Naruto-Kun again, It hurts me if you lie like that." Naruto replied, "If you are sorry than you have to earn my forgiveness, I'm that boy who just forgives anyone anymore." Naruto left the bridge leaving a heart broken Sakura

"That wasn't very nice now was it?" Asked a figure

Naruto looked next to him to see a Jounin with white spiky hair and his left eye covered, it was Kakashi his former Sensei

"What do you care of, all you want is the Uchiha, not me or Sakura." Naruto replied

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what I said at the hospital, I hope you can forgive me?" Kakashi Hoped

"I don't forgive you since you caused Sasuke to abandon the village and kicked me out of the team for saving the bastard." Naruto Explained

"Well….., I know when my students will never forgive me so there's no way on talking you out of forgiving me." Kakashi said

"You're right, there is no way, you have to earn my forgiveness." Naruto replied, "Oh and Hatake, I'm your former student now remember, I have a new sensei, one that is just like me, you are to refer me as either Uzumaki-San or Namikaze-San, my Sansei calls me by my name not you." Naruto left the area leaving an upset Kakashi behind

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have failed you." Kakashi whispered to himself

(Later on that day Location Hokage's tower)

On top of the roof stood Tsunadae looking at the Shinobi and Citizens that had gathered around the tower for Tsunadae's announcement

"PEOPLE OF THE LEAF, I HAVE COME TO ANNOUNCE THAT NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HAS FINALLY RETURNED FROM HIS TRIANING TRIP!" Tsunadae announced, the crowd cheered that their hero had returned

 **Sorry for the late update guys, I had drama on Saturday and a friend over, I also had to focus on my work in school for the summer break, Plz read and review and tell me what mistakes I had done, thanks guys**


	4. Chapter 4 A chance to prove Changes

Chapter 4

A chance to prove changes

It's been a week since Naruto had returned. All the villagers were happy that their blond Jinchuriki had returned, he had turned out to be the real hero he is now.

The Konoha 12 were pleased to see Naruto back along with their sensies.

However they were also a bit disappointed in Naruto, after hearing from Sakura what he had said to her disappointed them since they saw how much she had changed. Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee and Neji didn't want anything to do with this after Sakura told them not to. Tenten and Hinata followed Sakura's words but was concerned for her. Ino wanted to beat the living day lights out of Naruto but was stopped by her best friend Sakura saying that she probably deserves it for mistreating and ignoring him for years.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai heard of the news aswell from Kakashi, they were disappointed aswell but wasn't as much as their students were, they knew what happened in the past and now hearing the results of Kakashi's and Sakura's mistake.

Tsunadae and Shizune were both upset, Sakura changed for the better and Naruto refused to give her the chance to show it. They were goanna talk to Naruto but was stopped by Jiraya who told them Naruto needs to see this for himself and that it is his decision. As usual with Tsunadae's stubbornness to took Jiraya hours to get the Slug Sannin to understand.

Shikamaru tried talking Naruto into giving Sakura a chance to show that she had changed but he refused. Neji, Choji, Lee and Kiba with Akamaru tried to help Shikamaru aswell into talking to Naruto but failed aswell.

Shino knew this would happen for a long time and never tried to talk to Naruto about it, he knew that Naruto would never listen to reason so why bother.

Hinata and Tenten tried helping aswell but the same result came by that they had failed to talk to Naruto into giving Sakura a chance.

Ino instead tried to comfort her friend seeing how she was heartbroken by Naruto's words.

For the past week Naruto had been in Konoha Sakura was silent, she didn't talk to anyone, not even Tsunadae he Sensei.

Naruto noticed but didn't care. Why would he care for Sakura's feelings? That's what he did with her and what did he receive? Punches, kicks and screaming from her so why not let Sakura feel her pain just like Naruto had in the past.

Naruto still hadn't heard any news about his once called brother, Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't care just like Sasuke didn't care about anyone, Naruto doesn't care if Sasuke is suffering, he's always been treated well in the village in the past but never cared for the people who helped him, why would Naruto care for that stuck up Uchiha bastard?

The villagers didn't care either. Turns out that Sasuke cared only about revenge which sickened the citizens, they always believed on their Uchiha's, Sasuke was a disgrace. He always cared for himself and revenge they didn't want him back at all, he was a dangerous man.

The Shinobi had the same thoughts as Naruto, why care for the man who's been treated like a Hokage who tried to join up with the man who had killed The Third Hokage and tried to destroy the village just for revenge. This sickened them more than the villagers as one of Konohas prized Shinobi turned out to be a traitor, just like the man who betrayed Konoha.

The council changed their minds about Sasuke as they too saw what he was. Well most of them except for the Elders who still wanted the "Noble Uchiha" for his Sharingan. They blamed Naruto for his sentence but the rest of the council didn't. They blamed the Uchihas because of their selfish needs in the past for being the clan that had found Konoha.

Guess the massacre was the result of their aggression.

A lot of thing changed for Naruto and there were so much that he wanted to see and know, except for Sakura and Kakashi of course, he couldn't care less of Sasuke.

The Jounin exams are coming out next week which the sand helped to prepare. They said that it would be an apology and peace with the sand for the invasion that was caused in the Chunin exams two and a half years ago.

(Location, Namikaze house)

Naruto got up from bed and changed to his clothes, he was very happy that he was home and had so much to see what had happened over the past two and a half years.

Looking at a mirror, Naruto smiled and looked at himself seeing that he's no longer Konoha's knuckled headed ninja but a kind hearted one. He was no longer the demon they said he was, he was the hero of the village and everyone liked him.

" _A lot has changed, today I'm meeting Iruka-Sensei, he always believed in me. Not like Hatake."_ Naruto thought to himself then left the house

(Location, Academy)

It was Sunday so the school was closed, but Naruto went to the playground to sit in his old swing, where he used to sit and watch all the kids play leaving a lonely Naruto behind.

He sat on his swing, looking at the academy with a smile, remembering what he was like back then compared to now, he was known as one of the strongest ninjas in the village, not the weakest.

As he was staring at the school a figure with spiky hair and a scar on his nose, with tanned skin came behind Naruto. His name was Iruka, Naruto's formal academy Sensei.

"Hey, I thought you graduated from the academy?" Iruka Asked with a smile on his face

Naruto turned around to be surprised that his academy teacher is here on a Sunday.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto called in surprise with a smile of happiness on his face

Iruka chuckled a bit when Naruto called him Sensei, "I'm not your Sensei anymore Naruto, remember? You passed three years ago remember?" Iruka Asked

"Yeah I know, but It's just a good name for you now and I thought I just come by and see how this place is doing." Naruto Replied in a happy tone, shooting up from the swing with a smile on his face

"I see no one got rid of my swing. Brings lots of memories it does." Naruto said

"So it does. Remember that you were just a little kid, now you're a teenager and have become a fine ninja today." Iruka complemented

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei." Naruto thanked

"Not a problem. Let me treat you to some Ramen." Iruka said

"No. I'll treat you this time." Naruto smiled

"Okay, mind if I bring Anko along?" Iruka Asked

"Who's Anko?" Naruto Asked

"Naruto don't you remember? It's the proctor from the Chunin Exams for the Second test in the forest of death." Iruka reminded

Naruto took a small time off remembering who this Anko girl was, he remember she had brown eyes, a grey brownish jacket with a fish net under it to resemble a shirt, and a grey brownish skirt, had purple hair and had a bit of pale skin and a type of attitude that would resemble a military captains.

After a bit of time of thinking he remembered it was that Jounin girl who threw a Kunai close to Naruto's left cheek and licked it.

"I REMEMBER HER! SHE WAS THE JOUNIN FROM THE CHUNIN EXAMS THAT SWIPED A KUNAI ON MY CHEEK AND LICKED ME!" Naruto Shouted in shock

Iruka chuckled a bit again, "So you do remember her. Yeah, she can be a bit aggressive sometimes but she's a beautiful and gentle girl once you get to know her." Iruka explained

"Wait, Iruka-Sensei, are you two?" Naruto Asked, wondering if they could be dating or something like that

"You're right Naruto, we are dating." Iruka Answered

"WHAT!" Naruto Exclaimed

"We'll talk at Ichiraku's okay." Iruka Suggested

"Okay." Naruto replied with a smile

(Location, Ichiraku's ramen shop)

Naruto and Iruka walked towards Ichiraku's, seeing Anko sitting on one of the stools.

She saw Iruka and waved giving him a smile.

"HEY, IRUKA-KUN!" Anko Greeted

"Hi Anko-Chan." Iruka greeted

Anko changed her view towards the person next to Iruka, she instantly noticed it was Naruto judging from the whisker like marks and the cerulean blue eyes with the blond spiky hair. Also the village talks a lot about him and the many stories they had heard from travellers about him.

"Let me guess. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your student right?" Anko Asked

"Well former student and yes it is Naruto." Iruka replied

"Nice to meet you umm, Anko." Naruto Greeted shaking Anko's hand

"Nice to meet you too maggot." Anko replied

"You know, I'm older now so you don't have to call me that." Naruto said with a frown on his face

Anko just smiled in amusement "Yeah but I'm a Jounin, you're just a Chunin." Anko Replied

"Not for long, soon I'm going to be Jounin just like you once the exams are up." Naruto talked back with a smile

They all sat on the stool waiting for their meal to come.

"So Naruto, how have you been?" Iruka Asked the blond Jinchuriki

"Fine, I went to a lot of villages and a lot of places where I have met a lot of people. I also got a souvenir for my journey." Naruto Replied with a smile

"So I see." Iruka said, looking at the sword on Naruto's back

"Yeah, I also hear that this village had missed me while I was gone." Naruto said

"True, a lot of people had missed you. Team's 8, 10 and Gai had missed you a lot including Sakura and Kakashi." Iruka Explained

Naruto flinched slightly when Iruka said the names Kakashi and Sakura.

"Didn't think those two missed me. I thought they missed their Uchiha prodigy?" Naruto guessed with a cold tone

Both Anko and Iruka noticed how cold Naruto's tone was towards the grey haired one eyed Jounin and the pink Kuniochi. They heard of what Naruto had said to Sakura from her. Iruka was disappointed in Naruto for saying that when he has no idea of how much Sakura had changed over the past two and a half years. Anko didn't know much about team 7 other than being in the second test of the Chunin exams.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Iruka Asked, concerned for his former student and son figure

"What I mean is that Hatake and Haruno kicked me out of Team 7 just because I had hurt their precious Uchiha." Naruto replied coldly

"Hatake and Haruno, usually you call them Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chan. What happened to that saying?" Iruka Asked, still in concern

"What happened that my so called Sensei decided to teach and train the Uchiha who I called a brother who also shoved a hand full of lightening through my chest who was still supported by a pink haired Kuniochi who couldn't care less weather I was hurt or not." Naruto Replied

"I understand Sasuke Naruto but Kakashi and Sakura? Don't you think that's just going a bit too far?" Iruka Asked

"No not really. I think those two deserve it after defending the Uchiha against me for bringing him back with a few broken bones. Also they supported the Uchiha ever since we got back from the wave mission." Naruto Explained

"But you were a team Naruto? I heard that you successfully completed the mission." Iruka stated

"It was successful, but we were just lucky that we survived. Haruno mostly cared about the Uchiha who was pinned down by the needles and stayed with him the most and treated him while I took most of the damage and I was the one who was bleeding the most. Although now I see it I can tell that if I died she wouldn't care, she would just be happy that the Baka is dead and she was finally alone with her Uchiha." Naruto Explained Coldly

Rather to say that Iruka was disappointed in Naruto still, he had heard of the mission, but he was upset with Sakura who was only tending to the Uchiha than Naruto, at least tend to your other teammates than just one.

He remembered when Naruto was brought to the village Naruto still had a few injuries from his battle with Haku. He had to force the doctors to treat him.

"After that scenario came the Chunin exams which Hatake decided to teach the Uchiha than me. Even though it was for his good because he was against Gaara, I was against Neji yet he gave me Ebisu who at that time hated me still for having the demon within me. I was lucky that Pervy-Sage came to help train me, otherwise I would've lost to Neji and never had saved Haruno or this village from Gaara the opponent that the Uchiha couldn't defeat." Naruto continued

"Even after all that had happened over the past year I still couldn't get training from Hatake because he was on missions, but he made the Uchiha leader of the race mission we were at. He became the substitute leader for the team because Hatake said that he defeated Gaara, even though the Uchiha told the truth hew was still the leader. I of course objected but over thrown by Hatake and the Uchiha with the support of Haruno." Naruto explained

"During our mission we fell off the boat, Haruno was drowning so I saved her and tried to give her CPR, but I was punched in the face before I could by her and never thanked for saving her life from drowning." Naruto finished

Iruka heard of the race mission, he was upset about what he had heard from the reports that Naruto was punched trying to save the Kuniochi's life, all because she wanted the Uchiha to save her not Naruto.

"I heard. But that was in the past Naruto and Sakura changed for the better. I've went on a few missions with her and she's completely different from what she is now than in the past." Iruka objected

"Still it's too late Iruka-Sensei. I have made up my mind, she never cared for me at all in the past so why now, so I could bring the Uchiha back to her by asking Granny to drop the charges on him." Naruto Replied

"Naruto, haven't you heard of what had happened to Sasuke, he went to prison and the entire village doesn't want him back." Iruka objected again

"Still I don't trust Haruno or Hatake. Hatake ignored the warning Anko gave him and Haruno listened to the Uchiha like his life depended on it." Naruto reminded

Anko heard of this and remembered what she had told Kakashi back at the Chunin exams about Sasuke's curse mark. Kakashi ignored the warning and sealed the power of the curse mark, however it wasn't strong enough to keep it sealed permanently once Sasuke used it against Naruto at the Valley Of The End.

Anko was mad at Kakashi for ignoring her, but what made her furious is that he was going to punish Naruto for bringing him back injured. But no one was angrier at Kakashi than Iruka at that time, Iruka trusted Kakashi to take care of his former students, once Iruka found out about what Kakashi told Naruto he lost at him.

(FLASH BACK, TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO, A DAY LATER AFTER THE HOSPITAL INCIDENT WITH NARUTO)

Iruka was walking down the streets of Konoha to get to the Hokage's tower, where he will give Kakashi such a shouting.

He had heard of what Kakashi said to Naruto for bringing Sasuke injured. Iruka knows Naruto can be a bit rough at times and maybe a bit aggressive, but he'll never ever hurt a friend for no reason what so ever. Iruka was not only mad at Kakashi but Sasuke and Sakura aswell.

(LOCATION, HOKAGE'S TOWER)

Iruka made it all the way to the tower.

Storming in he was searching for Kakashi. Couldn't find the masked nin Iruka decided to check somewhere else, Naruto had told him that usually he and Kakashi meets at the bridge so that's where Iruka was walking to next.

(LOCATION, BRIDGE)

Iruka was still looking for Kakashi but had no luck he searched all over the area around the bridge but still couldn't find him. He then tried looking for Kakashi at the one place he usually hangs around, and that place would be the memorial stone.

(LOCATION, MEMORIAL STONE)

Iruka had found Kakashi, staring at the memorial stone at the specific names "Obito Uchiha" and "Minato Namikaze".

" _Sensei, Obito, I'm sorry, I had failed you."_ Kakashi apologized in his thoughts

Iruka saw Kakashi and stormed towards him. Kakashi saw this and was curious why Iruka was so angry.

"Anything wrong Iruka?" Kakashi Asked in his calm tone

Iruka immediately tackled Kakashi towards a tree. Kakashi didn't resist or struggle since he knew the reason why Iruka was doing this to him.

"Anything wrong. ANYTHING WRONG!" Iruka Shouted in rage, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG KAKASHI YOU!" Iruka Continued, "I TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF MY STUDENTS! YET INSTEAD YOU THROW THEM AWAY LIKE TRASH!" Iruka Shouted

Kakashi just looked at Iruka with his lazy eye, outside looks like he doesn't care but the inside he is ashamed of himself, "That's not true Iruka." Kakashi objected, "I was just trying to teach Naruto a lesson about injuring his teammates." Kakashi Explained

"SHUT UP! I HEARD OF THE MISSION NARUTO WAS SENT IN! YOU SCOLDED HIM FOR BRINGING THAT UCHIHA BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Iruka Explained

"I also heard that you said that you're kicking him out of the team for what he had done to the Uchiha." Iruka Explained, lowering his voice

Kakashi was shocked that Iruka didn't state one of his former students as his name, instead as his clan name.

"Don't you mean, Sasuke Iruka?" Kakashi Asked, in his calm tone

"No, Uchiha had disgraced the name of Shinobi title and betrayed the village. He also betrayed Naruto who he had once considered the Uchiha as a brother. He betrayed his brotherly hood." Iruka Explained

"I trusted you to take care of Naruto and the others. Yet you decided to teach the Uchiha and kick Naruto out of the team." Iruka Stated

"Iruka, I know you're mad, and I am sorry that I kicked Naruto out of the team but there is no team any more, If you heard I am no longer a Jounin. Tsunadae said that it was my punishment to return to ANBU and that Team 7 was to be disbanded." Kakashi explained

"In fact I think it's for the better that team 7 is disbanded." Kakashi said, Iruka's expression changed to confusion, "I have disgraced the name of Jounin…., I also disgraced my clans name just like my dad did. Only difference is that he did it to save his comrades lives, but I betrayed my comrades." Kakashi explained, "I betrayed Naruto and Sakura, I wasn't a good sensei to them…, What I saw in Sasuke was me, he wanted to bring greatness to the Uchiha clan again just like I wanted to with the Hatake clan, I saw him leaving his friends and comrades out of his life just like I did when I was his age." Kakashi continued, leaving Iruka speechless

"I trained Sasuke because he needed to beat Gaara. However he only needed the speed and Jutsu's to defeat him, I had to only teach Sasuke Taijutsu and another Jutsus which was the Chidori. I taught him the Chidori so he'll defend his comrades, yet instead all I saw was Naruto one of Sasuke's comrades injured due to the Chidori…., The very Chidori I taught Sasuke was used against Naruto. Therefore I have failed Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all at the same time." Kakashi continued, Iruka's grip smoothening, letting go of Kakashi

Kakashi walked back towards the stone and stared at it again.

"I am not worthy of the rank Jounin, I had disgraced the clan name just as my dad did. All because I was worried for my team." Kakashi added, "You see Iruka, after the Tea country mission my team was assigned to, Sasuke and Naruto had a sparring match on the hospital roof. I saw the entire battled with my own eye. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke were using the Chidori and Rasengan, Sakura ran towards the clash in hopes of stopping it. I came just in time to stop it, It sort of reminded me of me and Obito when we were in our sparring match. What I saw in Sasuke was pride and too much of it, when Orochimaru made a deal with Sasuke he went for it, I tried to talk him into giving up revenge but he wouldn't listen to me." Kakashi continued

"When I heard about Sasuke's departure,, I instantly followed the boy, in the end I saw Naruto and Sasuke laying on the ground covered in injuries. After taking Naruto and Sasuke in to the hospital I waited until I would hear the reports on their injuries, until I heard of Sasuke's first. As I saw his injuries I was mad and furious that I took that on Naruto, but now I realise that I was not mad at Naruto…, I was mad at myself, I took the blame on Naruto and I was wrong." Kakashi finished

Iruka's rage was now gone, he was feeling sorry for Kakashi that now he knows the truth about the reason why he scolded Naruto and kicked him out of the team.

"So that's why you were mad at Naruto. You blamed him for your mishaps and kicked him out of the team because of that?" Iruka Asked

"Exactly, at the moment Iruka I'm trying to find him and hopefully he'll forgive me for what I have done." Kakashi hoped

(FLASH BACK END, TIME PRESENT)

After that day Iruka's anger against Kakashi faded away like nothing had happened. Even though he'd forgiven Kakashi, Kakashi wouldn't forgive himself for what he had said to Naruto.

Every day the Jounins would usually help their old friend to forgive himself, however it didn't work out, he still was mad at himself even today for what he had said to Naruto. And he wasn't the only one, Sakura was aswell as her former Sensei was mad at herself since she felt like she was the one who scolded him the most. She still remembers the time before Naruto left she had made him promise her that he'll bring Sasuke back, She felt terrible ever since then, including after she realised Sasuke was a power hungry bastard who would never care for anyone but his revenge and himself.

"That'd may be true Naruto, but you can't blame them forever?" Iruka Objected

"Can't I? He thought that because we were Gennin that stage he knew more than us. That's why he handled the curse mark issue on his own, because of pride. I know what happened, I looked through Konoha's history when I heard of his father _"The White Fang"_ who risked his life to save his comrades. Just like me he was scolded by the Shinobi for saving their lives and failing the mission, in the end he gave up his life one day. I know now that Hatake was doing it to prove to Konoha that the Hatakes are still a great clan." Naruto Explained

"However…, that's still not an excuse for sticking up for that traitor." Naruto finished

"Yes, but Naruto. Blaming Kakashi and Sakura won't do any good, they lived with that guilt for the past two and a half years." Iruka objected

"I don't care." Naruto replied

"So anyway let's just wait for our meal alright Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said with a smile

"Alright." Iruka agreed with a smile, however in the inside, Iruka was disappointed in Naruto for keeping a grudge against Kakashi and Sakura

" _Naruto….., you have changed. Unfortunately some changes in you are disappointing."_ Iruka thought, starring at his former student in disappointment

(Time skip, after Ichiraku's ramen shop)

After Naruto, Anko and Iruka had their meals, they all said goodbye and started to walk away. Anko was holding on to Iruka's right arm.

"Even though you may not agree Iruka-Kun I still think Naruto may be right but that It's been two and a half years since that day so why keep a grudge against him?" Anko Asked

"I don't know Anko-Chan. I don't know. Naruto been beaten, disrespected and insulted by the village for years and yet he forgiven them. But seems like he can't forgive Kakashi and Sakura." Iruka replied

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was walking towards his home the Namikaze house. Once there he heard a few knocks on the door.

"*knock* *knock*!" Naruto walked towards the door to see his former sensei Kakashi

"What do you want?" Naruto Asked in a angry tone

"I just came here to see how my former students doing. May I come in and have a little chat with you Uzumaki-San?" Kakashi Asked in his calm voice

"Even though you're no longer my Sensei I'll let you in. I just want to know how your punishment in being in ANBU was dropped." Naruto replied and lets Kakashi in his house

Kakashi and Naruto walked towards the living room which was a huge interior, with expensive looking wallpaper and had wooden tiling on, there were two couches facing each other, at the center of those two was a glass coffee table.

Kakashi and Naruto sat down on one of the sofas facing each other.

"So….., you wanted to talk to me? Isn't that right Hatake?" Naruto Asked in a small angry tone

"Yes that's correct Uzumaki-San." Kakashi replied, "I wanted to talk to you about how I and you are doing over the past two and a half years." Kakashi Explained

Naruto still had his angry frown on Kakashi, "I've been doing well, since my training trip began. I have done lots of missions and been to lots of places around the nations. Including getting a few souvenirs from those places." Naruto explained, putting his sword next to the sofa

"So I see." Kakashi said quietly, looking at Naruto's sword, "I guess a lot has happened to you over the past. I am proud Naruto." Kakashi complemented, changing his view towards Naruto

"That's strange. I thought you were mad that your grade A student didn't get this sort of treatment like I have been getting." Naruto replied coldly

"Naruto…..,. I know why you're mad at me, and I deserve it." Kakashi said sadly, looking down to the ground

"Can't say you don't, since you neglected me and Haruno for that Uchiha, teaching him the very Jutsu that put a hole in my chest." Naruto explained

"Exactly Naruto…., I don't deserve forgiveness, I have failed you and Sakura and Sasuke. As your Sensei that time I was given a job to protect and teach you all equally in the team." Kakashi Explained

"Equally huh…., well that didn't happen since me and Haruno only knew at that time how to climb a tree with your feet while you teach the Uchiha a C-class assassination Jutsu that could've killed If I didn't know a A-class unfinished Jutsu that managed to protect myself and defeat the Uchiha." Naruto reminded

Kakashi changed his view towards Naruto, "I know Naruto. All I taught you was to use your feet to climb a tree while Sasuke was taught the Chidori. For that I have failed you all and my Sensei." Kakashi said in sadness

"I see that you're still upset that I wasn't a god Sensei for you?" Kakashi guessed

"That's not true Hatake. What upsets me that you and Haruno stood up for that Uchiha when he tried to leave and betray the village against me. I heard that you'd try and drop the charges against him and punish me for his injuries." Naruto reminded

"I know that Naruto….., but the truth is that day I was mad at myself. I was angry with myself and I took it on you. It was wrong for me to take my anger on you for that incident, I should've did more than talk to Sasuke." Kakashi admitted again

"So….., you were mad and you took it on me for you failing the team? Am I right?" Naruto Asked

"You're right Naruto. I took my anger on you for me failing the team. But in the past I have suffered aswell, my pride sent one of my teammates to an early grave and my rage killed the other. I have been caught up for those memories that I didn't want that to happen again, but because I was caught up with all of those memories, trying not to make that same mistake I had been too cautious that I led to the disaster of team 7." Kakashi explained

"So you were caught up with the memories you had of failing your other teammates that you were too cautious and that you led the disbanding of team 7…., Isn't that right?" Naruto Asked

"You're right Naruto." Kakashi said

"Now let's get to the next subject." Naruto informed, "How and why are you on the rank of Jounin? I remember Haruno explaining that you were punished by being reassigned back to the ANBU as I heard?" Naruto Asked

"Well Naruto. I was in the ANBU…., but my performance in ANBU led to the re-promotion of the rank Jounin. Seems like I'm out of the punishment…, Even though I managed to get back to Jounin rank I'm still upset that I was given the rank that I had failed in." Kakashi explained

"You should be. You failed to be a Jounin, you failed to be our Sensei and you failed my trust. You should've stayed in the ANBU, that was probably the best rank you could've been since the ANBU have to keep quiet most of the time." Naruto Replied

This comment pained Kakashi in the heart like he had a heart attack. Although Kakashi knew he deserved it for sticking up for that traitor.

"I know Naruto…., but to make up for my failure and disgrace I had to accept the rank of Jounin to aid the leaf. You know that the leaf still hasn't fully recovered since the sand and sound attack two and a half years ago." Kakashi reminded

"I know Hatake, I know." Naruto agreed, "But still you deserve the guilt and disappointment you have been receiving for standing up for that traitor." Naruto stated

"I know." Kakashi Agreed, looked up towards Naruto

"So now we got that out of the way. I have some news and explaining to do about Sakura Naruto." Kakashi informed

Naruto turned his face away from Kakashi and ignored the subject about Sakura.

"Her…..,. I don't want to know a thing about Haruno Hatake. She was the worst ever, she always wanted her Uchiha never me." Naruto spat

"Naruto. I know your upset but Sakura has changed for the better. If you saw how strong she was and how caring to others she was you would realise how much she had changed. She no longer cares for Sasuke, she in fact with the rest of the village hates Sasuke for betraying and joining Orochimaru." Kakashi objected

"You don't know her much Hatake. In fact you never knew me and Haruno at all, all you ever cared about was your Uchiha." Naruto replied angrily

"Naruto. I did know you and Sakura, you two were my students and I know you were the prankster and number one knuckle head and a brave ninja that time. Sakura was a smart and skilful ninja at the time aswell. If I never showed you that I knew you then I am very sorry." Kakashi apologised

"Remember last week Hatake, I'll never forgive you. You and Haruno had your last chance at the hospital and you wasted that chance for Uchiha." Naruto reminded coldly

"I know." Kakashi agreed once more with a hint of sadness

"So Naruto. What are your plans now?" Kakashi Asked, looking back at Naruto

"My plans are to enter the Jounin exams and enter the rank Jounin. I'll finally be on the same rank as you Hatake." Naruto explained

"And what else?" Kakashi Asked

"Then after that I'll throw a party here. With my real friends invited for the congratulations and return to Konoha." Naruto finished

"Okay. Well I have to go. Bye Naruto." With that said Kakashi left the house, leaving Naruto sitting all by himself

(Location, Haruno house)

Sakura was back in her room after a long day in the hospital. A long quiet day. Sakura hasn't said a word all day at the hospital. Her Sensei Tsunadae was quite worried for her apprentice, Ino was worried for her friend so Tsunadae sent Ino on a small mission to comfort Sakura to make sure she's okay.

"*Knock* *Knock*"

"I'LL GET IT!" Mrs Haruno yelled

Mrs Haruno opens the door to see her daughter's former rival and now best friend standing in front of the door.

"Hi Ino." Mrs Haruno greeted

"Hey Mrs Haruno." Ino greeted, "Is Sakura here?" Ino Asked

"Yeah she's here. She hasn't said a word since she met her teammate last week. I wanted to have small talk with him but she told me not to get involved. She's been talking to me but only a bit, she doesn't say much now." Mrs Haruno Answered

"I know. I came here as a mission and a duty as a friend from lady Tsunadae to comfort her and check if she's feeling alright." Ino Explained

"Make sure she's safe Ino. I'm awfully worried for her." Mrs Haruno begged, Ino nodded and walked up stairs to Sakura's room

"*Knock* *Knock*" Ino knocked on Sakura's door

"Hello. Sakura It's me Ino." Ino called

Still no answer. Ino tried one more time.

"Sakura please open the door." Ino begged

Ino had enough, so it was time for action.

"Alright I warned you." Ino charged through the door, but made sure that she didn't damage it

BOOM!

Ino charged through the door.

She saw Sakura on her bed, looking towards the ground. Sakura looked at Ino quickly then turned her head back to the ground.

"Hey…, Sakura, are you feeling okay?" Ino Asked with concern

"….." Sakura didn't answer

"I know that you're upset but you have to let it go Sakura. Remember Naruto just came back so you still have a chance." Ino informed

Sakura finally gave in and started to speak, "I know Ino…., But Naruto hates me now. Kinda sound like someone who used to hate him all the time. I guess It's what I deserve for always rejecting and hurting him all the time." Sakura spoke out

Ino had a worried expression on her face, "Sakura. I know how you feel at the moments, you feel sad and depressed but remember that all your friends were with you and this village saw your performance at the Chunin exams. Naruto hasn't seen you in action yet remember." Ino reminded

Sakura's expression changed to a small happy smile, "I remember Ino." Sakura said happily

"And don't forget that the Jounin exams are coming up. Remember that you didn't want to sign up because you wanted to show Naruto what you're made of." Ino reminded one more time

Ever since Sakura passed the Chunin exams a year ago, she didn't want Tsunadae to sign her up because she would rather wait for Naruto to see her in the exams to prove that she had changed in case if he had ever doubted her.

"I remember Ino. And you're right, I have a chance to prove that I have changed, I heard Naruto-Kun is going to sign up for the Jounin exams. In that case I'll join, I have to prove Naruto that I'm not that Uchiha fan girl anymore." Sakura Said happily

Ino smiled, happy that her best friend is okay again.

"Good for you Sakura." Ino complemented

"Hey Sakura. Doesn't Naruto know about what had happened to Sasuke?" Ino Asked

"No he doesn't know. Naruto refuses to listen to what had happened to me, Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke." Sakura Answered

"I don't think it will be long until he learns what had happened to him. Anyway I'm off now, good b ye and goodnight Sakura." Ino waved and smiled, leaving the Haruno's house

" _Just you wait Naruto-Kun. I'm going to show you that the old Sakura who only cared for Sasuke is gone and that the new one is here."_ Sakura thought happily then got change then went to bed

 **Done!**

 **Sorry for the long wait but had started another story aswell. My plan for is to do one Chapter of this story and then one chapter of the other. This will last until one of these stories will end.**

 **I know, kind of a small boring chapter but I just wanted to add a bit of AnkIru and let Naruto talk a bit more with Kakashi. I felt like his talk with the last chapter was a bit too short.**

 **Anyway, Read and Review and I'm really happy that I have a lot of favs and a lot of follows and reviews.**

 **This chapter fixes the small issue I had from one of the reviews by NarutoKushina that said that Kakashi somehow blames Naruto. In this chapter Kakashi blames Naruto out of his own disappointment with himself by accident.**

 **Thanks dudes**


	5. Chapter 5 Jounin Exams Part I

Chapter 5

Jounin Exams Part I

A Ninja should always see through deception

It was dark, hardly visible to the naked eye if it wasn't for the bright brown yellow ground helping to see. Unfortunately it's distance wasn't far as you could only see 10 meter in the circle.

Our Female hero, Sakura Haruno was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't believe where she was. Last night she went to bed and now she is in this strange weird place, why?

Even with the ground glowing she still couldn't see an end to the darkness, she saw no end and probably make out that there is no end.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A female voice shouted

Sakura looked all around her surroundings to find a young version of Naruto holding a young version of Sasuke.

She saw Naruto injuries, she couldn't believe he was alive after all that. Blood covered most of his clothing, he had a hole on hi jackets chest and she could see that he was beginning to turn pale due to the amount of blood he had lost.

Sasuke was injured aswell but not as bad as Naruto was. She could see that he had a few bruises on his left arm, can tell that he has a broken finger and a sprained ankle.

Comparing the two, Naruto was probably at the verge of death. Sasuke wasn't even close, by a far distance he was from dying.

Naruto had his right arm wrapped around Sasuke's back and had Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's neck.

Sasuke was limping due to the sprained ankle he had received.

Back than Sakura would just run and take care of Sasuke but now she sees that Naruto has sustained worse injuries that he should be taken care of first.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Sakura Asked, worried for her blond teammate

She didn't care about Sasuke since he abandoned the village first and never cared for his friend or teammates. Why care for him if he doesn't care for you?

Sakura was about to run up to Naruto until something ran through her like a ghost.

What she saw was the young version of herself, running up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Shouted the worried young Sakura

Naruto saw the young Sakura and gave his smile to her and Asked "Sakura-Chan, I kept my promise to you. Aren't you happy?"

PUNCH!

This made the older Sakura upset as she saw her younger form punched Naruto in the stomach.

"HAPPY?! HAPPY?!" Screamed the young Sakura

"WHAT'D DO YOU THINK WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY?! KILLING SASUKE-KUN YOU BAKA! I TOLD YOU TO DO ONE THING AND THIS IS THE RESULT YOU STUPID BAKA?!" Screamed the young Sakura in rage

"WAIT STOP PLEASE! NARUTO DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE THAT TIME!" the Older Sakura begged

The young Sakura didn't respond, instead continued to yell at Naruto.

"THE VILLAGERS WERE RIGHT! YOU ARE A DEMON! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT SASUKE-KUN IS MUCH BETTER AND STRONGER THAN YOU, YOU DAMN DEMON!" The young Sakura scream

This pained the older Sakura's heart as she regretted hurting Naruto. She wanted her younger self to stop screaming at the young Naruto. Back then she didn't think that Naruto had sustained more injuries than Sasuke but now she knows and still regrets today.

"B….., But Sakura-Chan? I brought Sasuke-Teme back. Aren't you happy that he's back?" Naruto asked with wide eyes of shock mixed with sadness

"I WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HIM YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled, then took Sasuke away from Naruto

"Sasuke-Kun, are you okay?" Sakura Asked with concern and sadness in her voice

"*groans* hrrrr." The young Sasuke groaned in pain

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun. You'll be alright." The young Sakura said smoothly

"AND YOU UZUMAKI STAY AWAY FRM ME AND SASUKE-KUN! YOU GOT THAT DEMON!" The young Sakura Shouted

"*sniff**sniff*, But Sakura-Chan…., I did it for you…., I love you." Naruto was now crying

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I'LL EVER LOVE AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Sakura yelled

The older Sakura was completely angry with her younger self as she realise now that it was Sasuke's fault that time. She should've realised it sooner that Sasuke was the one in fault in hand.

"Come on Sasuke-Kun, let's get you to a hospital. Far away from this…., this….., demon." The young Sakura said, walking into the darkness

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT! JUST TO DEFEND THIS STUPID BASTARD?!" The older Sakura demanded

The young Sakura noticed her older self outburst, she smirked and turned around.

"Come on. Why are you defending that demon? He's the reason why Sasuke-Kun left, he's the reason why he's injured." The Young Sakura replied

"CAN'T YOU SEE HE HAS SUSTAINED MORE INURIES THAN THAT BASTARD?!" The older Sakura Asked

"So what? He deserves it after hurting our Sasuke-Kun." The young Sakura smirked evilly, then left with the young Sasuke

The older Sakura rushed towards Naruto and hugged him.

"NARUTO I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE!..., I MEAN FOR WHAT SHE DID! I MEAN FOR WHAT WE DID!" Sakura Shouted in her sad voice

"Naruto. It doesn't matter now. I don't love Sasuke anymore more I love you. I had feelings deep down inside me for you that were buried all because I had a crush. Naruto I hope you forgive me." Sakura Explained and Hoped

The young Naruto pushed Sakura away from him.

"Forgive you?! FORGIVE YOU?!" Naruto Screamed with tears in his eyes

Sakura went wide eyed at his outburst and action

"All you ever care about is the Teme. Even though he tried to kill me, you still love him. I thought after we graduated from the Academy, you changed your perspective on me just like the whole village along with everyone who had graduated from the Academy. But I see that you're the same Uchiha fan girl that will always love your "Sasuke-Kun". If that's the way you are, fine I'll leave you alone." Naruto scolded then walked towards the darkness, fading away

"NARUTO-KUN! WAIT!" Sakura yelled, then started to run after the young Naruto

But Sakura was stopped and fell in the ground. Suddenly the ground had turned into water which was pulling Sakura in like quicksand.

"What is this stuff?" Sakura Asked herself

She saw that her feet were gone and her she was up to her ankles. She struggled to get out by pulling one of her legs, Sakura pulled her right leg hard in order to get out of the quicksand like substance. The suction of the water like mud was too great for Sakura to overpower.

Seeing that she had sunk until her waist, Sakura had no choice but to call for help as she began to worry.

"HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP MEEEE!" Sakura Screamed, yet no answer

"NARUTO! HELP PLEASE!" Sakura begged, still no answer from anyone

Usually at this case Naruto would jump in and save her from this sort of fate, but she thinks that he will not save her in this situation.

Sakura looked around to see if there was anything to grab onto and pull herself out but there was nothing in sight.

She looked back down to see that her skirt was now gone and she was a stomach deep.

Sakura quickly used her head to figure out a way to escape the liquid substance.

She figured that if she was to use her Chakra on her hands she could push herself out of the quicksand like substance.

Channelling her Chakra to her hands, Sakura began to push herself out with all the strength she has. Even though for the past two and a half years of training with one of the strongest Kuniochis in the village and having a comparable strength to Tsunadae's, Sakura still couldn't over power the quicksand like substance.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She looked around to see that the figure that had passed her was the present Naruto. But instead of helping Sakura to get out of the death trap he just walked past her like this situation was nothing.

Sakura noticed Naruto's reaction and felt heartbroken as the man who sworn to protect her no matter what had just passed her.

"NARUTO! HELP ME PLEASE!" Sakura Shouted in horror

Naruto stopped and crossed his arms.

"Why should I? Once I save you you'll just hate me because the Uchiha wasn't here to save you. The only one who would you let save you would always be the Uchiha and no one else but the Uchiha. My strength and Chakra would be meaningless to use If you're willing to let the bastard save you only." Naruto Explained

"Naruto! I'm sorry please! I don't want to die here please! I have a lot to give you and a lot to do with you! Please just give me another chance and save me!" Sakura begged worriedly, tears forming in her eyes

"There's nothing for you to give Haruno. You're too late. There will never be a second chance with you, so why don't you run to your Uchiha and ask him for help." Naruto then started to walk away into the darkness

"NARUTO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" Sakura screamed on last time

Sakura looked down to see that she was a chest deep in the quicksand like substance. She panicked without thinking and started to channel more Chakra in her hands and pushed herself up harder and harder. Because of this stupid act she pulled, there was too much Chakra in her hands that they broke the water pushing her hands all the way in the quicksand like substance along with her arms.

After realizing her mistake, Sakura began to push her arms up hard, trying to free them from the grasp of the substance. She couldn't free them as the grip of the substance was too great for her to overcome.

Passing her chest, Sakura was up to her shoulders. She could feel the pressure of the substance getting to her, as the pressure was forcing her oxygen out of her body. Making Sakura struggling to breathe aswell.

She had to get out. She wasn't willing to die without showing Naruto that she loves him.

With her struggling breath, Sakura screamed for help once again, "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SOMEONE HELP!"

No one was in sight still, Sakura had no choice but to accept her fate as the substance pulled her up to her neck. She looked up as she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper. Looking up towards the dark ceiling or sky. It was hard for her too make out if it was a ceiling or a very dark sky, she wasn't sure If she was looking at either of those two.

While looking up at the ceiling or sky, she had final thought on everyone in Konoha, she even saved the last of her thoughts for Naruto as she remembered who he was the man who always loved her no matter what.

"N…, Naruto-Kun…., I'm sorry and…,,, I….., I love…, you." Sakura said quietly

Her mouth submerged into the substance, her nose taking one last huge sniff to suck up air, then submerged aswell. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, then her eyes were submerged in the substance along with the rest of her head.

The only thing that was still on the surface of the substance, was a patch of pink hair which was soon consumed by the substance aswell.

Sakura reopened her eyes to find that she was still alive and well. She looked around and felt like swimming. She was swimming in the quicksand like substance which had turned back to normal water.

She swam all the way back to the surface only to it as it felt like it was frozen like ice. Strange thing was that Sakura could breathe underwater aswell.

Realizing this Sakura had become very confused. But was interrupted when she felt motion behind her.

She felt something swimming, something really, really big.

She turned around to see nothing and turned back to see a huge creature rising to see her.

She saw a large giant fox with red eyes and black eye patches, body was red, had nine tails aswell.

Sakura went wide eyes and panicked as she soon realized that this was the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi that had attacked Konoha fifteen years ago.

" **Ready to die girl?"** The Kyuubi Asked and smirked evilly, then charged at her ready to eat her

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura Screamed before getting munched by the demon fox

(Location, Konoha, Specific Location, Haruno Residence, Sakura's room)

Sakura woke up immediately, sweating from the event she had just had.

Looking around she was in her room. She wasn't in her ninja uniform she was in her pyjamas which were long pink trousers and jumper.

Sakura realizes that all that had just happened was nothing more but a simple dream, more of a nightmare to be sure. A nightmare that she had been used to by now. The only thing that was different about the dream was that the present Naruto was in it now. Had been a week since Ino came to her house and helped her with herself despair.

This wasn't the first time she had a nightmare similar to this. Ever since the hospital incident two and a half years ago, Sakura couldn't get one good dream as she was always having dreams about Naruto's depression and change because of that incident.

She looked at her clock which said 08:00 AM, which was the time she should be getting up now and go to the hospital.

Sakura quickly got changed and looked at herself in front of a mirror.

" _Today…., Today is the day that I will start to win Naruto-Kun's trust, friendship and maybe even his heart."_ Sakura thought with herself, then gave herself a smile, then left to the hospital where she will be asking her Sensei Tsunadae to sign her up for the Jounin exams

(Location, Namikaze house)

Naruto had just gotten changed into his ninja outfit and looked at himself in a mirror.

He can see his young Genin self on the mirror and smiled, he had come from being called "Demon Brat" to "True Hero" he had finally showed this village what he's actually made of.

He could remember just like it was yesterday that he was just a small little gennin, who was always called a demon and had nobody as a family. Except a few people which had come to his life. Like the Konoha 9, Tsunadae, Shizune, Tonton, Iruka and Jiraya.

He used to have a person who he could call a brother until he betrayed him, Sasuke Uchiha, and the girl of his dreams, Sakura Haruno, and finally a person who he could've called Sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

But he tend to forget about them and all that and just move on with his life and achieve his dreams on becoming Hokage.

After a few minutes of staring into the mirror, Naruto left his house to go to the cemetery to see an old friend of his, an old friend that believed in him from the beginning when no one else did.

(Timeskip, 10 minutes, Location, Cemetery)

Naruto was standing in front of a grave, he kneeled down to the grave to wipe off some dirt to uncover the description of the grave.

 _Sandamie, Hokage_

 _Hero of the leaf_

 _True Hokage, friend and Sensei_

 _Shall he be missed by all_

After starring at the grave for a few seconds Naruto stood up.

"Hey, old man, guess what, I'm going to become a Jounin soon." Naruto explained with a smile on his face

"I wish you were here right now and see how much I have accomplished with my life, since the day I graduated from the Academy." Naruto wished

"I'm hero of the leaf now, and I have become Pervy-Sage's student. He's kind of a huge pervert, just like you when I used sexy Jutsu on you." Naruto continued

"Even though when the whole village hated me, you never gave up on your word and always protected me from getting killed. I was lucky to have you as a friend old man, you believed in me and saved me from despair." Naruto added

"But unfortunately, I guess you heard that the last Uchiha had turned a traitor and decided to leave this village, I saved him from Orochimaru. As I thought that Hatake and Haruno would be happy for me for bringing the Uchiha back they were upset that I had injured him. I know you meant better, It wasn't your fault that those two protected a traitor. I'm also sorry that the Uchiha hasn't turned out like I did when you helped him with his life." Naruto explained with a sad expression and voice

"I'm sorry for all that had happened to him, but it wasn't your fault. It was Itatchi's fault." Naruto finished

"But I am happy that you helped me and supported me all the way through. Thanks old man, you're the best." Naruto gave his smile again with his eyes smiling aswell

Naruto then walked up to another grave stone which said

 _Yondaime, Hokage_

 _Yellow Flash of the Leaf_

 _Strongest of all the past three Hokages_

 _Died a great hero of the Leaf_

 _Shall he never be forgotten_

Naruto Smiled at his father's grave, as he was happy that the village loved him as a hero.

"Hey dad. How are you doing?" Naruto Asked

"I'm fine, dad really. I just came here to say that…, I'm sorry, very, very sorry that I hated you the day I graduated from the Academy." Naruto apologised in a sad soft voice

"Even when I left the village to train with Pervy-Sage I still hated you. But while on our trip we did a few missions together. Missions which had tough decisions to make." Naruto Informed

"I realise now that your decision to put the Kyuubi in me was a very difficult one, you didn't have much of a choice in that matter, you had to find a way to defeat the demon and had to use me. I realise now that decisions aren't easy to make as they could have a terrible consequence in the end. I now know that the day you died, you were either goanna seal the beast in me or let the village get destroyed. I'm very dory for hating you for a decision which had to be made." Naruto apologised

"I'm having a nice time and a nice life so far dad. I just wish you and mom could see me already. Me the hero of the leaf, the future Hokage and frog Sage. I love you and mom very much." Naruto said, giving a smile

Naruto then started to leave, but he saw three small figures affront of him running towards him. The three figures seemed to be in their early 13s.

One was wearing a long blue scarf, had a green jumper on and blue long pants, spiky brown hair and a leaf headband on wearing dark blue shoes. Had fair skin and black eyes.

He was Konohamaru.

Another figure seemed to be female, she had orange hair which was sticking up with each side being held by a band, wearing a grey brown skirt and red shirt, aswell as light blue shoes. Fair skin, black eyes. Wearing a leaf headband aswell.

Her name was Moegi.

The other figure had glasses on, brown spiky hair, green jumper and brown grey shorts. The figure seemed to be male. Fair skin, black eyes. Wearing a leaf headband aswell.

His name was Udon.

Naruto instantly noticed them and gave a huge smile to the three young teens.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, It's good to see you all again." Naruto smiled with a happy tone and voice

"HEY BOSS!" The trio yelled happily, waving their hands at him

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon stopped in front of Naruto to see that he had grown much taller since the last time they met.

"Wow! Boss you're tall. How did you do that?" Konohamaru Asked surprisingly

"Well. I have been drinking a lot of milk lately." Naruto Explained, "But look at you. You've grown tall aswell. You're about the size as I was when I was your age." Naruto complemented with a smile

"Yeah. We have grown a bit. But look at you! It looks like you had more than a simple training trip?" Konohamaru Asked in excitement

"I have been doing a few missions with the Pervy-Sage. Speaking of missions, how was yours?" Naruto Asked with a smile

"Our. Oh we were on a B-rank mission to escort a few village people to another village. No enemy ninjas I'm afraid." Konohamaru explained

"And how'd Genin like you three enter a A-rank mission?" Naruto Asked

"We all made it to the rank Chunin on the Chunin exams." Udon Explained

"We've been doing a lot of great missions and hard ones aswell with Ebisu-Sensei." Moegi finished

"Ebisu? That guy is your Sensei?" Naruto Asked, shockingly

"Yeah. We know he's a complete pervert." Konohamaru admitted

"Only because you keep using that Jutsu that disgraces all women around the entire ninja world." Moegi said, her expression turning angry towards Konohamaru

"You must be talking about sexy Jutsu. It is the first Jutsu I learned and the most effective against perverts." Naruto Smiled, hearing that his friend is still using his old Jutsu

"True. Hey! What about a contest!" Konohamaru suggested

BAM!

Moegi hits Konohamaru on the back of the head.

"USE THAT JUTSU IN PUBLIC! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN!" Moegi Shouted in rage

"Alright…, Alright we'll do it in private." Konohamaru Said, Moegi sighed in frustration

"I know that I'll win the contest." Naruto smiled, "Your team kind of represents a bit of my old team." Naruto said with another smile

"Oh year. Speaking of teams, have you heard of your girl Boss? How she's been doing?" Konohamaru Asked with a smile

"Please Konohamaru. Never call her my girl again." Naruto dropped the smile, changing his expression to an angry frown

"But Boss. She's your girl remember?" Konohamaru Asked in concern

"Not anymore. I gave her many chances and she's wasted them. Never call her my girl again." Naruto sounded a bit harsh

"Alright Boss." Konohamaru Agreed in a sad tone

"So Boss. I bet that I'm much, much stronger than you now." Konohamaru Said in an excited tone

"I'm not so sure Konohamaru. I'm signing up for the Jounin exams and I'm going to battle some real good nins out there." Naruto Explained with a smile

"Awwww. But I just reached the same rank as you are in and I just mastered the Rasengan. Now I have to be a Jounin and get a cool long sword like you have." Konohamaru pouted in annoyance

"I'm sure that you and I can have a small spar soon." Naruto smiled

"Anyway. It was nice talking to three of you and I hope Ebisu takes care of you well." Naruto Hoped then walked away waving his hand at them with a smile on his face

" _If you only knew boss how much your girl loves you."_ Konohamaru thought with a sad smile on his face

(Location, Hokage's office)

A few Jounins were standing in front of the Hokage's desk. In the group was Jiraya, arms folded and waiting for Tsunadae to talk.

"There's a lot of Jounins who had assigned their students in for this year's Jounin Exams. Any other participations?" Tsunadae Asked

The group stayed silent.

"Then in that case….., I sign in my apprentice, Sakura Haruno. Her skills have levelled up since the Chunin Exams. She would be very valuable in the Rank Jounin." Tsunadae Announced

"I sign in my Student, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I've seen his fighting for a while and know what strength he possess. He's very valuable in the rank Jounin and he would make a very great impression on the Shinobi, that many of It's citizens would want to sign up for. Thus increasing the amount of Shinobi in the leaf." Jiraya Explained

"Then It's settled then. The new contestants for the exams are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sakura Haruno added to the Jounin Exams. Any other entries?" Tsunadae Asked one more time

No one answered.

"Good. Then let's get all the students ready for the Jounin Exams." Tsunadae ordered

"HAI HOKAGAE-SAMA!" The entire group followed, then left, except for Jiraya

"Jiraya…., Does Naruto know anything about Sasuke Uchiha. About that….., little incident?" Tsunadae asked Narrowing her eyes

"Not at all. But soon he'll know the truth. One way or another." Jiraya Explained

"I can't believe that Naruto-Kun doesn't want to know about his former Sensei and teammate." Shizune said in disbelief

"I know. I didn't think that Naruto would hold a grudge against his former Sensei and student. He doesn't know how much Sakura has changed over the past two and a half years. Sakura wants to use these Exams as an opportunity to prove that she had changed for the better." Tsunadae Explained

"I agree. It's time to end Naruto's stubbornness and show him what your student has achieved." Jiraya Agreed

(Location, hokage's tower, Specific Location, Outside the test room)

Naruto was looking on the board of the names of the Chunins that have entered the Jounin Exams.

 _Total amount of Chunins: 300_

 _Amount remaining: 300_

" _There are sure a lot of Chunins that have entered this year's exams. This will be a great challenge for me."_ Naruto Smirked with a smile on his face

Sakura was behind Naruto, looking at the blond then turning her head towards the board.

" _So many entries. But I'm not afraid, I have to show Naruto-Kun that I have changed and earn his acceptance. Doesn't matter If I have to face a whole army."_ Sakura thought with a smile on her face

Around Naruto and Sakura were one of the few 48 Chunins that were entering, counting Naruto and Sakura aswell, that makes 50 Chunins in total in the room.

Sakura was quite worried but ignored it. If the Chunin Exams were tough back then than the Jounin Exams must be much more tougher. Naruto wasn't worried, as he was more excited to get to the third Exam where all the students that were entering would have to fight for the rank.

There were three villages hosting the Exams, those were the Sand, Leaf and Cloud. Each village had 100 Chunins entering.

Naruto couldn't help but feel the excitement and adrenaline through his veins as he was looking at the amount of Chunins that were entering the Exams.

Sakura was very nervous and scared that she may fail the Exams. But her determination pushed her to get over with the Exams.

Naruto hadn't notice Sakura was behind him, Sakura wanted to make sure she surprises him as soon she passes the first Exam.

Finally a figure with a scare on his nose, tanned skin and a black coat wearing grey pants came through the door of the Exams, his headband was more of a type of handkerchief cap he was wearing on his head coloured black, with the Leaf symbol on. (I'm sorry but I don't know what those things are called)

His name was Ibiki.

"Alright maggots." Ibiki announced, "You all think that you make your own rules by cheating. HOWEVER! You do not make the rules, I do." Ibiki Explained, "If I see any of you cheating or getting a shortcut. You will be terminated from the Exams." Ibiki Explained, "However. If you fail the exams, some of you will be not only terminated from the Exams, but you will be permanently off the Shinobi program. This is you final warning." Ibiki warned with an evil smirk on his face, enjoying everyone's looks of fear

The entire group was scarred, they didn't want to fail this year's Exams, but they also want to remain Shinobi of the Leaf.

After a moment of silence, about fifteen people left the room, which qualifies as an instant termination from the Exams.

Naruto wasn't scarred, not after the Chunin Exams, by now he knows all of Ibiki's tricks.

Sakura was scared, yes it could be the only time she could convince Naruto that she had changed, but it also could be the last time she would be called a Shinobi. By this stage the young Kuniochi decided to forget her fears and continue on with the Exams.

Ibiki smirked one more time, "Then I hereby start the exams, there will be one person coming with me through the room behind me. Rules are simple, all you got to do is walk through the room and you pass the first test." Ibiki explained

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS EASY! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BE TERMINATED FROM THE EXAMS BECAUSE OF THIS TEST!" A random Chunin shouted out in confidence

Ibiki looked at the Chunin and Asked "If you think this is goanna be easy why don't you go first?" with a smirk on his face

"Prrrr, piece of cake." The Chunin said before walking towards the door

"Watch your step maggot." Ibiki warned

"No sweat, this won't take long." The Chunin said with a smirk before entering the room with Ibiki

It's been about a few seconds since he entered, everyone was quiet, some were sweating in fear, others were peeing in their pants, the rest were not scarred, they were confident to win the Exams.

The silence was broke by a loud scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream appears to be coming from the Chunin that had just entered the room.

The door burst open with the Chunin panting and sweating in fear. He was acting like he saw something that had scarred the living life out of him. He was wide eyed and terrified, he could barely move he was still panting on the floor.

Ibiki walked out of the room next, with a smirk on his face, "First rule maggots. Don't and never ever underestimate your enemies or trials. Or you end up as scared cat over here, Isn't that right?" Ibiki Asked, amused of the Chunin's fear

"*pant**pant*" The Chunin just panted still

Ibiki pulled out a walkie talkie out of his jacket's pockets.

"We need a medic here. One of the Chunins just got eliminated from the Exams." Ibiki informed

Puts walkie talkie back into his pocket.

The medic team arrived and grabbed the Chunin, then rushed towards the hospital.

The group was not just terrified, they were beyond terrified, they just saw one Chunin walk through the room less than a minute and he already was sweating in fear.

15 other Chunins left the room in fear, leaving only 19 Chunins remaining.

Naruto wasn't surprised though, he knew something like this would happen and it just did.

Sakura was surprised, only a few minutes ago there were 50 Chunins, now there's 19 Chunins left in the whole group, and this is just the first test of the Exams.

"Alright. Now who's first?" Ibiki Asked with a smirk on his face

Naruto stepped forwards affront of Ibiki.

"Hmmmm, I remember you, you're that Gennin who said he won't ever give up in the Chunin Exams. Let's see if you still have that courage you had back then?" Ibiki then opened the door, letting Naruto through

Ibiki then followed Naruto.

(Location, the room)

The room Naruto and Ibiki walked through was dark, very dark, he could only see Ibiki and himself.

"So what's the test?" Naruto Asked

"A ninja must always see through deception. All you have to do is walk all the way through this room towards the other end and you pass." Ibiki Explained

"That's what you said to the other guy before he ran out like a baby." Naruto reminded, "Are there any other rules you would like to point out or do I have to find out for myself?" Naruto Asked

"It won't be a surprise If I tell you now." Ibiki Replied

Naruto walked a few meters into the room, until he heard some groaning from behind him. He turned around to see the one person he once called as his brother…., Sasuke Uchiha, being carried by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the young Genin form of Naruto.

Naruto knew this was Genjutsu, he just wished that he would spit at that traitors face for abandoning him and leaving the village to join Orochimaru.

Naruto then heard a scream of worry, he couldn't hear clearly but the scream got louder and louder by the second. He turned around to see a young girl, with a red dress on wearing bicycle shorts, had pink short hair, with green jade eyes. The girl Naruto saw was the young Haruno Sakura.

He saw Sakura running to his younger self and Sasuke, with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura-Chan, I brought Sasuke-Teme back just as I promised." Naruto informed with a big smile on his face

PUNCH!

Naruto was punched in the stomach by Sakura hard.

"I TOLD YOU TO BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK TO ME! NOT INJURE HIM UNTIL HE DIES YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed in rage

"B….., but Sakura-Chan, I brought Sasuke-Teme back like I promised. Aren't you happy?" the young Naruto Asked with a mix of confusion and sadness

The older Naruto turned around to continue walking, ignoring the pink haired Genin and continuing to walk towards the other end of the room. While the three Genin were disappearing into the darkness.

POOF!

Ibiki was affront of Naruto.

"Hmmmmmm, seems like you're not and Idiot after all huh maggot?" Ibiki Smirked, "That was just an appetizer, the real course comes here." Ibiki informed

Naruto just smirked and continued walking.

While Naruto was walking, a crowd of villagers and ninjas were lined up on each side, shouting at Naruto.

"YOU DAMN DEMON! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Shouted a villager in rage

"YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!" Screamed a villager in rage

"THE ONLY THING YOU ARE IS A BURDEN TO THIS VILLAGE AND A DISGRACE TO IT ASWELL!" Yelled a ninja in rage

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?!" Demanded a villager while crying

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO!" Ordered a ninja in rage

Naruto just ignored the shouts and screams of the many people around him, he looked at the straight and simple line that the villagers made.

" _I can use this line to help me guide through this room."_ Naruto thought

Naruto was about 10 meters from the other end, all the villagers and Shinobi had disappeared, Naruto continued to walk towards the other end, until he heard someone said something behind him, "You're disgrace, I thought that you were a good student, but I take it back now."

Naruto looked behind him to see his former Sensei, Kakashi Hatake standing with his hands in his pockets, his revealing eye half closed. Showing the expression of disappointment on his face.

"Naruto, could you please be more careful at times. All you had to do was bring Sasuke back and you had to hurt him, I thought I taught you better, but it seems like you don't want to learn." Kakashi Said with disappointment

Naruto just turned his head, walking another five meters towards the end, Kakashi disappeared into the darkness aswell.

Naruto was five meters away from the end until he was confronted by the present Sakura, standing right affront of him, crying on her knees.

"*sob* Naruto, *sob* Why? *sob* Why don't you love me anymore? Why don't you want to accept me anymore? Why?" Sakura Asked with tears in her eyes

"…." Naruto didn't answer, instead he just looked at the Genjutsu version of Sakura

"Alright Naruto *sob*, If you don't want to love me anymore or want me in your life. I guess I'll just leave you permanently." Sakura informed, pulling a Kunai out of her pouch, pointing towards her heart

Naruto wanted to stop Sakura, but resisted. He knew all this was just Genjutsu, If it was the real Sakura he would stop her from killing herself. (So no angry comments plz)

Naruto walked through the Genjutsu version of Sakura, making his way towards the end. By the time he got there the Genjutsu Sakura disappeared, and a patch of light shaped like a door appeared affront of Naruto. Naruto walked through the patch of light to enter another room.

(Location, secondary room)

The room was a waiting room, it had sofas and coffee tables where there's a sign which says "Congratulations" on the ground. On the wall on the back of the room was a screen which said how many Chunins were remaining.

"Congratulations Maggot. You made it through the first test." Ibiki congratulated, Naruto smirked

"A ninja must see through deception, I knew those were Genjutsu versions of people and friend since you showed me the Genin versions of Team 7." Naruto Explained

"Smart Ass. You'll have to wait till the other Chunin come through." Ibiki informed, Naruto nodded then sat down on one of the sofas

(Location, start room)

Back with the Chunins. Sakura was worried for Naruto in case if he didn't pass the first test. She had to have confidence that the poor kid would pass the first test. She knew that Naruto would pass the test and hoped that he did.

Ibiki soon came through the door and Asked "Who's next?" while smirking

Sakura had to know If Naruto passed or not, she had to go and see Naruto if he's okay. Sakura raised her hand and walked through the crowd. Having a serious look on her face.

"Me. I'm next." Sakura Replied

Ibiki smirked evilly, "Let's see if Tsunadae-Sama had taught you enough to get through the first test?" Ibiki then opened the door to let Sakura in and he then followed the pink haired Kuniochi through the room

(Location, Test room)

Sakura realised that the room was dark but she could see herself and Ibiki. She felt like she was hovering as she could not tell If she was standing on solid ground or not.

She turned back to Ibiki who had still had his smirk on his face.

"What do I have to do to pass?" Sakura Asked with a serious look on her face

"All you have to do is walk to the other side and you pass." Ibiki Explained

Sakura was now smart enough to know that Ibiki was trying to dupe her, as she remembers the Chunin Exams when she took Ibiki's test that time.

She carefully walked towards the other side of the room.

When she was about half way there, She saw affront of her the young Naruto crying on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"*Sob* Why? *Sob**Sob* Why Sakura-Chan? Why?" Naruto Asked while crying

"*Sob* I did what you asked and promised I'll bring Sasuke-Teme back *Sob**Sniff*, I just wanted to make you happy that's all *Sob*, I thought that you'd be happy for me for once *Sob*." Naruto was still crying until he was in a pool of his own tears

Sakura wanted to help, she wanted to make him happy and give him the love that he deserved and apologise for what she had said to him, but she realized that this was just the Genjutsu Naruto crying, not the real one. Even though it was just Genjutsu, it was very difficult for her to walk pass Naruto, ignoring him just like she did in the past. She struggled and kept her tears sealed inside her, not wanting to show any emotion or she would get terminated from the Exams.

Sakura was still walking further and further towards the other end when by the time she reached five meters from the door she met the present Naruto, who had a sad expression on his face.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! EVERY TIME I LOOK AT YOUR FACE I JUST CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" With that Said, Naruto took his sword from his back and then shoved it through his stomach, he managed to pull it ou then collapsed on the floor

Sakura looked at him with horror and sadness mixed together, she couldn't believe that Naruto had just done that. She knew it was Genjutsu, but it wasn't easy for her to fight herself to avoid healing a holographic version of Naruto when there's actually nothing to heal but the air.

Sakura just continued walking towards the other side, avoiding Naruto.

By the time she reached the other side she saw a patch of light shaped like a door. She walked through to see the exact room Naruto was in.

(Location, Secondary room)

"Congratulations. You've passed the first test, you may wait here until the rest of the test is over." Ibiki informed, then returned to the Chunins

Sakura saw Naruto sitting and had a happy and relieved look on her face. Sakura took a seat next to Naruto. Naruto just turned his view away from the young pink Kuniochi, yet he peaked at her a bit and had thoughts about her.

" _She sure did change….., she doesn't wear that long dress of hers anymore and she does seems to show a bit of concern for me since she entered the room. Guess she may have probably changed, but I'm not quite sure yet."_ Naruto thought to himself while peeking at Sakura

Sakura noticed this and blushed lightly, _"I think he probably started to realise."_ Sakura thought happily

(Timeskip, 20 minutes later)

It's been twenty minutes since the start of the first test, 8 more people came through and passed, the other 9 had either failed or attempted to cheat.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe it, about forty minutes ago there were 50 people, now there are only 10 left remaining of the 50 that had started.

Ibiki came through the door, but there was no Chunin with him, he probably tried to cheat or had failed the test.

"Congratulations all of you. You all had passed the first test." Ibiki congratulated

"On the screen shows the many names and amount of Chunins remaining." Ibiki Added

Everyone looked at the screen.

 _Chunins entered: 300_

 _Chunins remaining from first test: 150_

" _WHAT! ONLY HALF OF THE CHUNINS ARE REMAINING AFTER THE FIRST TEST!"_ Sakura thought surprisingly, her eyes widened

Naruto was surprised himself after seeing many other Chunins, guess the other 250 in the other rooms of the first test wasn't that lucky after all.

"Tomorrow we'll bring the second test maggots, and let me warn you something. Anko Isn't that nice as I am, so be ready." Ibiki then left the room with the whole group following him

(Location, Hospital)

Sakura was meeting her master at the hospital. When she entered the hospital, Tsunadae and Shizune were there to congratulate her for passing the first test.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm so proud that you've passed." Shizune Complemented

"It's good that you had finally taken the Jounin Exams Sakura, as your master I'm very proud of you." Tsunadae complemented with a smile

"Thanks Tsunadae –Sama." Sakura thanked, _"Soon, Naruto-Kun will be my friend again. I can't wait to regain our friendship."_ Sakura though to herself

 **Chapter 5 DONE!**

 **Sorry for the small wait, and probably the short chapter.**

 **I was in England for four days, so this may have been a little rushed due to the short amount of time I had in the hotel, if this chapter doesn't please you , tell me to rewrite dome of it and I'll make it batter.**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews , follows and favs.**

 **THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6 Jounin Exams part II

Chapter 6

Jounin Exams part II

Escort practice

 **My god that's a lot favs and follows and reviews. Didn't know this would become a great story. Hope you enjoy it so far. This story is coming great.**

 **I guess I have to do a bit of explaining here if you want to understand this chapter. First off, Neji and Shikamaru aren't the only Jounins here, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Hinata, Tenten and Ino were made the rank. Lee was the only one who didn't due to failing the first test last year. When he thought his Sensei lost his flames of youth in a Genjutsu. Hope this explains a bit of the Chapter for you.**

 **Goal to reach 50 follows then 100 follows.**

 **I did a bit of work with the Summary so that's why It changed.**

The next day, Naruto got up from bed and walked down stairs to his kitchen, making himself some ramen. Even though he's allowed to buy food from stores, he still loves the instant Ramen mix even today.

Passing the first test was easy, he knew Ibiki's tricks and traps, he knew what Ibiki was capable was. The only thing that Ibiki couldn't tell was that Naruto already knows his tricks and traps.

Today was the day for the second part of the Jounin Exams, Naruto would have to be careful this time. He knew the exams would get harder test by test since he knew a lot about the Chunin Exams.

He didn't mind though, it was fine for him.

He remembered how surprised he was to see Sakura coming through the first test, couldn't believe that his former teammate managed to get through the first test. He always known her for not being much of a ninja in the past due to her always being the Uchiha fan girl she was.

Naruto finished his ramen then got changed into his ninja outfit.

He then started to walk towards the location of where the next test is set up, that location would be the border of Konoha.

Naruto left his house then walked towards the gates of Konoha.

(Location, Haruno residence)

Sakura was excited to go to the next test this time. This time there had to be teams of three. Even though Team 7 was history, she still hoped for Naruto being on her Team. Unlike last time when she first graduated from the Academy she wished he wouldn't be on her Team.

Sakura was smiling affront of her mirror and just hoped that Naruto would be on her team, so that she could show Naruto that she had changed a bit.

Last time in the first test she realized that Naruto started to see that she had changed, even though he showed a bit of realization, she was still very happy that he had started to see it.

She was going to show what she really is made of and that she's no longer that Bastard of an Uchiha's fan girl anymore.

She walked out of her house towards the gates of Konoha.

(Location, Konoha's gates)

150 Chunins were all grouped up at the gates affront of a small wide platform. On the platform was the proctor for the Jounin Exams Anko Mitarashi. She smiled at the crowed of Chunins who were all grouped to talking to each other.

In the group, Sakura saw Naruto who was standing there, looking at the gates of Konoha, she walked towards Naruto to stand next to him. Sakura and Naruto along with the rest of the Chunins had backpacks on for in case of emergencies.

Naruto noticed this but didn't want to react to it at all, Sakura knew Naruto wasn't interested, but stood next to him because she still considered him as a friend and love him.

She was really hopping that Naruto would start to realize that she had change after the second test. Out of nowhere a man in a green jumpsuit wearing a Chunin vest came out between Sakura and Naruto, holding the back of their necks, he had wide eye brows and weird eye with large pupils and a bowl neat haircut. Wearing a green backpack on his back. The figure turns out to be Rock Lee.

"HOW'S YOUR YOUTHFULNESS GOING ON YOU TWO!?" Lee Asked, youthfully

Sakura and Naruto stared at each other than at Lee then sighed.

"Lee, you're here, great." Sakura sighed, **"CHAAA! I HOPE LEE ISN'T ON MY TEAM!"** Inner Sakura Shouted

Naruto looked at Lee and Asked with a smirk, "So Lee, it seems that you passed the first test of the Exams, ready for the Second?"

"MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE ALWAYS BURNIING NARUTO-KUN! EVEN THE AKTUSKI CAN'T EXSTINGUISH THESE FLAMES! THE EXAMS WILL BE OF NO CHALLENGE TO ME WHICH WILL HELP ME TO GET TO RANK JOUNIN IN NO TIME!" Lee Shouted, his eye literally burning with Youth

"Great." Sakura said with a small smile

Naruto then turned his view towards the platform, not wanting to look at Sakura. Sakura then became saddened by this and changed her head away from Naruto aswell, she just couldn't take the fact that he doesn't love her anymore.

Lee noticed this then got a bit confused, he just then smiled and did what Naruto did, look at the platform.

The crowd was loud and talking, soon Anko walked towards the front of the stage.

Soon, Anko seen that all the 150 Chunins were finally here, she stepped forward affront of a microphone, adjusting it to make her announcement. She then tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

The whole crowd stopped, looked at the stage and was silent. For a few seconds Anko cleared her throat and began to talk.

"ALRIGHT! MAGGOTS! YOU ALL WERE REAL LUCKY TO PASS THE FIRST TEST OF THE JOUNIN EXAMS! BUT REMEMBER THIS! YOU WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY!" Anko Announced with a serious expression on her face

"HERE IN THIS TEST YOU WILL BE RUNNING FROM KONNOHA TO SUNA WHERE YOU WILL BE DELIVERING A SCROLL FROM THIS TABLE HERE!" Anko pointed at the map that was brought up by the Jounins on a board, then pointing at the pile of scrolls which were next to the platform

"REMEMBER! IF YOU LOSE THESE SCROLLS! THAT WILL BE A INSTANT TERMINATION FROM THE EXAMS! AND I GOTTA TELL YOU THAT STEALING ONE FROM THE OTHER TEAM WOULD MEAN A PERMANENT TERMINATION FROM THE EXAMS AND THE SHINOBI SYSTEM FOREVER! I ALSO GOT TO TELL YOU THAT SOME OF YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR TEAMMATES WITH YOU! SO TO EVEN YOU ALL WE PICKED SOME OTHER CHUNINS WHO WERE ALSO DOES NOT HAVE THEIR TEAM WITH THEM!" Anko Added

"WE WILL GIVE YOU THE NAMES OF THE CHUNINS THAT YOU GOT TO TEAM UP WITH! EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE NOT YOUR TEAMMATES!" Anko Continued

"GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK! YOU'RE GOANNA NEED IT!" Anko Finished with a smile, then turned the microphone off then left the stage

Soon, a few squads of Jounins were giving everyone small pieces of paper with the names of the people they're supposed to team up with, a few didn't get any, they were with their teammates of course.

Naruto got one piece which told him who his teammates are. He looked and read to sigh in a bit of anger, he read the note which told him who his teammates were.

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _Lee_ (Note: I don't know Lees full name, sorry)

Lee Naruto was okay with, Sakura was a different story however, but If he has to make it to rank Jounin and pass the second test to get to the third and final, he's going to have to work with her, even though he no longer considers her a friend or a teammate but someone who he just works with.

Sakura read her note and was happy that she got to be in Naruto's team. Lee was her friend, so she didn't mind him at all being in the same team as she was in. She just wanted to take this as a chance that she will regain Naruto's friendship and heart.

Sakura looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked at Sakura only to be once again hugged by the youthful teen.

"YOSH! WE'RE IN THE SAM TEAM SAKURA-CHAN, NARUTO-KUN!" Lee Shouted, his eyes smiling with his smile

Naruto groaned, but changed his expression quickly to a happy one, to see that Lee's enjoying himself with his blond and pink friends. The only thing was, the blond didn't count the pink as a friend anymore.

(Timeskip, thirty minutes later)

After the team gathered and collected their scrolls, they were given names for the teams, mostly numbers.

Surprisingly though, Naruto's team was called team 7, which of course reminded him of the old days with him and his team, the only two people they were missing were the Uchiha and Hatake.

He wasn't the only one though, Sakura felt exactly the same as Naruto, remembering the days with team 7. She also felt guilty, remembering how stupid she was always hurting Naruto for Sasuke who turned out to be a power hungry jerk the whole time.

Lee was just cheering about how youthful this team is and how great they are goanna be in the second test.

Soon all the team finally got together and waited at the gates of Konoha.

Anko came affront of them with a racing pistol. The Jounin Exams are competitive, only a few are meant to be selected by either fate or luck.

Anko raised the pistol high and soon counted down.

"3!" Anko Shouted

Few of the Chunins started to sweat drop.

"2!" Anko Shouted again

Now few more were licking their mouths and concentrating on the gates.

"1!" Anko Shouted one more time

The Chunins now were feeling the adrenaline, nervous, excitement and worry in their bodies.

"0!" Anko Shouted, finishing her countdown

BANG!

The pistol was shot and at the same time the gates opened up.

All the Chunins ran as fast as they could to go through the gates of Konoha.

It was a huge scene, as they started to spilt up group by group. They all soon started to separate and cheat by knocking other teams out.

Team 7 realised what was going on and decided to take this trip up the trees, however Naruto didn't want to do that, as he could see that the battle was rougher up there than down here. They would just have to be lucky to even get to the borders of Suna.

Soon the sounds and the shouts of people running and fighting stopped, as the team could only hear their own footsteps, no longer were they any close to any of the other teams, or they thought so?

Though for the bit of the trip they were not followed or traced by anyone. It was declared that they were probably safe from harm, for now. Now the main focus was to get to Suna, which was only about a few hundred KM away. Luckily Sakura, Naruto and Lee packed some supplies for this journey.

For a while now they did not see any attempts on their sabotaged of their test so far. Knowing what could have happened, Sakura soon calmed down and thought that there will be no danger coming towards them at all. However, Naruto knows that It's too good to be true, there's a trap and he knows it.

Remembering the Chunin Exams, Naruto remembers how clam he used to be when he always thought that no one was coming to get him in the second test of the exams.

He remembered that he was protected by the Uchiha when he was attacked by Orochimaru, his rival, his friend, his…, brother in name, who had now turned his backs on everyone.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, and continued to concentrate in the road ahead, this was sure to be one long trip to Suna, and a dangerous one too.

(Timeskip, two hours later, Location, near the borders of the desert of Suna)

Sakura, Lee was tired, Naruto was a bit stinging in his legs but wasn't near the word tired yet, though he had noticed Sakura and Lee were getting tired so he stopped.

Lee and Sakura both stopped aswell, and collapsed on their butts on the ground, Naruto was eye smiling at them with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I forgot that you don't have the same strength or amount of Chakra like Pervy-Sage or I do." Naruto apologised, feeling embarrassed

"You….., *huff*….., Youthful two and a half years of training were not a waste of …..,*huff*….., time Naruto-Kun…..,*huff*…., your much more youthful than Gai and I combined." Lee replied with a smile and a thumbs up, winking at Naruto

"Thanks Lee, we'll wait here for now, rest for about twenty minutes and we're off again." With that said, Naruto then sat cross-legged, his back toward lee and Sakura, taking his sword off of his back and looking at it

This did pain Sakura a bit, as she knew the reason why Naruto was doing this, so to ignore Sakura. She didn't mind though, she was just rubbing her aching legs to massage the muscles in her body, to stop the stinging and pain she had received while running.

Both Lee and Sakura continued to pant for five minutes and stopped, that means that they were resting easily, and soon they can continue off to Suna.

"So what's the plan of action?" Sakura Asked, her expression changing from tired to questioning face

Naruto turned around, facing Lee and Sakura, with his sword on his shoulders.

"Not much, we have to get to Suna as soon as possible really." Naruto replied, with a normal expression on his face

"But what about a leader, surely we need someone to guide to victory?" Lee Asked

"We don't need a leader, we need teamwork." Naruto replied, this time with a serious look

Sakura now snapped out of her comfort zone and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Remembering the Chunin Exams, Sasuke was most likely the leader for the group. Mostly he wanted to fight the other Genins that time to improve his strength, that also meant mostly leaving his friends behind.

"What?" Sakura Asked with a confused look

Naruto looked at Sakura and Explained "We're a team aren't we? We don't need a leader, we need each other. We'll decide things together, we'll figure out how things should be done and how we should do it at the moment. We can't just rely on one person, but the whole team instead, we need to rely on each other, we can't let someone to become leader and decide things on their own."

Sakura knows what Naruto's referring to, probably it was for the best that the whole team gets to work together. Remembering team 7 days, they most likely not a team, instead people who were trying to act solo.

Sakura remembers that she used to chase Sasuke who refused any help from his teammates, because of this, she ignored Naruto who needed help aswell, probably the most since he did try to work with Sasuke and Sakura but was always rejected for it.

Naruto wanted to do what Kakashi had failed to do, he wanted to make sure that this team stays as a team and not what happened to the old team 7.

After hearing that Lee spoke up.

"THAT'S VERY YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN! WE CAN DEPEND ON EACH OTHER LIKE THE YOUTHFUL FRIENDS AND TEAM WE ARE!" Lee Shouted, giving Naruto a thumbs up

Naruto then turned his back to Sakura and Lee, Sakura then turned her head down. Lee was confused but then feeling sorry for Sakura. She had been training hard and changing her personality for Naruto, she realised back then two and a half years ago that she wasn't much of a teammate or friend to Naruto at all, she even discovered that there were feelings inside of her that she had loved Naruto. Because of her crush for Sasuke, she was so blinded by that crush that she had hidden her feelings for Naruto, trying to forget them, and she never even noticed it until Sasuke's sentence.

Lee didn't want to speak up for Sakura's sake, he knew she wouldn't want that, he just hoped that Naruto would forgive her and her sensei for the mistake that had made back two and a half years ago.

(Timeskip, 15 minutes later)

After their small break, Naruto got up, picking his bag up and sliding his sword back on his back, then started to walk towards the desert of Suna.

"Come on, we have to get back on track." Naruto informed

Lee and Sakura both got up, picking their bags up aswell.

Soon the team started to continue their walk. But as soon they started, they were cut off by a metal string spiky fence that had been thrown affront of them.

They all gasped and looked around, three figures jumped down, forming the position of bowling pins. Two of them in the back were holding the fence up, the one affront of them chuckled a bit.

These figures had brown cloaks on, wearing a Japanese fashioned straw hats. The straw hats were covering their faces, making it difficult to make out what they look like.

"This is as far as you can go." The figure at the front said, adjusting It's straw hat

"Get out of the way before we move out!" Naruto threatened, with a serious tone

"No way that's goanna happen." One of the figures said

"GET THEM!" The one affront ordered

The figure affront than took a Kunai out and attempted to stab Naruto. Naruto however grabbed the wrist and punched the nin in the stomach. The nin then attempted to punch Naruto with It's other hand. Naruto dodged the fist and kicked the figure on It's back, once the figure was kicked, it fell forward, revealing the cloud's symbol on It's back.

" _These guys must be the cloud?"_ Naruto guessed in thought

The other two figures then followed the one affront of them, both pulled their wired fences back as rope, charging and swinging them at Sakura and Lee.

Lee jumped out of the way, then stomped on one of their faces to the ground, then jumping off of them. The cloud nin then charged Lee, swinging the wire then throwing it at Lee. Lee the got tangled up by the wire, feeling the spiky edges sinking in his skin, Lee struggled to break himself free.

Sakura dodged the wire from the other nin she was fighting then charged to punch the cloud nin. The cloud nin then jumped backwards, avoiding the punch, then pulled the wire back and threw it at Sakura one more time.

Sakura again dodged it then grabbed the wire to pull the cloud nin towards her. The cloud nin was shot towards Sakura, who was then punched in the face by her.

PUNCH!

The cloud nin was down but not out.

Naruto was still fighting with the other cloud nin, who was delivering a series of kicks and punches towards Naruto. Naruto kept dodging every single one of the kicks and punches, he then jumped a meter away.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto Shouted

POOF!

Six clones were created, then charged towards the cloud nin. The cloud nin then found itself surrounded by the clones then tackled by them.

The real Naruto then grabbed some rope from his bag and walked towards the nin.

Before Naruto could get close to the nin, the cloud nin then resisted, making the clones lose their grip on it, who then jumped up and kicked the real Naruto down, causing the clones to disappear.

POOF!

Naruto was on the ground, with the cloud nin standing on his back looking down at him. With quick thinking, Naruto quickly slid away from the nin. The nin lost It's balance then fell.

Naruto kneeled up, doing multiple hand signs then shouting, "WIND STYLE: ICE BREATHE -50 !"

Naruto then blew his breathe towards the nin, who was soon covered by Ice, trapped by the cold solid form of water. Both arms and legs were frozen to the ground.

Naruto then got up with a smirk on his face, he then walked towards the cloud nin and took the straw hat off. Revealing that this nin who was thought to be a boy was a 15 year old good looking girl, a Kuniochi. With brown long short hair, clear black eyes and fair soft skin. Who had a serious and angry look mixed together, directed towards Naruto.

Naruto however ignored the glare that was being sent to him and continued to his bag and picked everything up.

"WE HAVE'NT EVEN FINISHED THIS FIGHT YET!" She screamed with a hint of anger in her voice

"We have, you are beaten, and don't worry, the Ice will melt in exactly thirty minutes. You'll just have to wait until then." Naruto Explained, then walked away, ignoring the many struggles of the girl who was trying to break herself free from the Icy trap.

With Sakura, she was having at least a bit of trouble with this cloud nin she was up against, she was trying to send her many kicks and punches, but were avoided by the cloud nin.

This cloud nin was fast that's for sure. She was trying to hit him or her for the past five minutes she was battling, It felt like hours since she had punched him or her last time.

She was also getting beaten here, the wire rope was always swinging at her all the time, she could only dodge so little at the speed the cloud nin was swinging, she was also figuring out a way to beat this cloud nin.

She realised that every swing had happened, she could see that the swings were getting slower and slower by the minutes, she could tell that this cloud nin was losing energy and getting tired fast. It wasn't long before Sakura managed to figure a way to beat he or she.

As soon as there was another swing, Sakura grabbed the wire, luckily she was wearing gloves, or otherwise her hand would be bleeding from the spikes.

She then turned the tables around, by holding the wire tightly and started swing her body with the wire which was still held by the cloud nin around in circles. The cloud nin got dizzy and dizzy from being swung around. Not only that but he or she was swung into trees and bushes, injuring the cloud nin. Soon Sakura then swung the cloud nin towards the ground with a powerful force, creating a large crater.

BOOM!

A large crater was formed, and the cloud nin was knocked out.

Sakura tied the cloud nin up with the wire. While doing this, the straw hat fell off, revealing yet another young good looking Kuniochi about 14 years of age. With bright golden long hair and pale soft skin.

Soon she opened her eyes, her eyes were bright yellow eyes.

"Well, well, looks like you beat me." The girl smirked

"I don't want any trouble at all, all I want is for me and my friends to pass the Exams, that's all." Sakura said, with a serious tone and expression

Sakura then started to run for Lee and Naruto to make sure that they're okay.

Leaving the young girl struggling to break herself free.

Lee was still struggling to break himself free from being tied up by this cloud nin. Which was a very bad Idea, he was cutting himself due to his struggling.

The cloud nin was laughing at Lee's misery and struggle, amused by the poor Lee.

Lee soon had a quick thought, he quickly stopped struggling, the motioned his body in a straight position, he grabbed the wire rope, and turned his own body like a tornado, which pulled the cloud nin closer to him up to face to face distance.

Lee smirked then did his tornado trick again, he grabbed the cloud nins hand and both were spinning around and around.

Lee finally lets the cloud nin go, sending he or she flying to a tree, which made them lose their straw hat in the process.

Le finally untangled himself free from the wire rope and threw it away. He took a quick look at the cloud nin. His face suddenly turned from seriousness to ashamed, as he had realised that this cloud nin was, a girl.

A 16 year old girl Kuniochi, with purple short clean hair, along with purple eyes, fair soft skin colour and soft skin, she was really good looking aswell.

Lee was ashamed of himself for fighting a girl, he bowed down and apologised.

"I'M VERY, VERY SORRY FOR HURTING YOU MADAM!" Lee Apologised, blushing furiously

"I DON'T CARE! DIE!" She screamed as she threw a Kunai towards him

Lee didn't notice the Kunai until it hit right between his feet. Thinking that the girl's a terrible thrower, he noticed that there was a paper on the Kunai, he realised that it had a exploding tag on and jumped as far away as possible.

BOOM!

The Kunai exploded.

Lee got up and looked around to find this young girl, he couldn't find her anywhere. Soon he felt tapping on his shoulders, he looked back that she was behind him, the girl punched Lee In the face then kicked him towards the edge of the crater.

She charged at Lee with full speed, taking a Kunai out of her right pocket. Lee regained consciousness soon and realised she was coming right at him. Lee took action and quickly got out of her way, letting the edge of the crated get stabbed instead of him. I was Lee's chance, as the girl was struggling to pull her Kunai out.

Lee quickly jumped towards her. It pained him to do it, but he had no choice, he drawn his fist out and punched the girl in the back of her head. She was knocked out.

Lee picked her up bridal style, and let her down on the outside of the crater. He had layed her on the soft part of the ground, then left to reunite with Naruto and Sakura.

Later the trio reunited at last.

"Lee, are you okay?" Sakura Asked, showing concern for the green Konoha ninja

"I'M FINE AS YOUTH!" Lee answered, winking at Sakura giving her a large smile and thumbs up

"You Naruto?" Sakura Asked, showing the same amount of concern to Naruto like Lee, but this time, blushing lightly

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto replied, lifelessly

Sakura was hurt by the reply.

"Let's continue shall we?" Naruto Asked

With that said, Sakura Lee and Naruto continued to their destination to Suna.

(Location, borders of Suna's desert)

The team has just made it to the desert towards Suna. They could see the hilly sand and the endless distance of the desert.

There was no end, all they could see was absouloutly nothing but sand and a very hot sun, covering the land with It's light and heat.

The team could just see no end. But they knew where they had to go to.

They started walking across the hot waste land desert in hopes of coming to Suna.

(Timeskip, 1 hour later)

The team had a bit of a struggle, as the wind blew harder and harder until the sand was flying to their eyes. The desperately wanted shelter, the sand was just too much for them to handle, the wind was becoming stronger and stronger by the minute, they just couldn't take it anymore.

The wind was starting to grow more and more, they started to see something at the distance, something very, very big. It was a huge cloud of sand heading towards their direction.

After careful spectate of the cloud. They had realised that It was a sand storm, a big one.

"SANDSTOMR!" Sakura screamed, trying to cover her eyes from the sand

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" Lee Shouted, back towards the direction of the wind

Naruto tried to take a good look at the sand storm, by the time he did, he realised that the sand storm was huge and was very close to them already. By the time the entir team realised this, It was too late, the sand storm already got close enough until It could consume them.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto warned

Soon the whole team was consumed by the sand storm, they could barely stand as the wind was trying to push them.

After quick thinking Naruto got an Idea, he quickly took his sword out and stabbed In the ground. He held the sword tightly, Infusing It with his chakra.

"STAND BACK!" Naruto Shouted

"WIND STYLE: AIR DOME!" Naruto shouted again

Next what had happened, was a large dome of air appeared, protecting Naruto, Sakura and Lee. It was only about ten meters wide, tall and big. The ground gave out soon, creating a small crater. Naruto fell in, he was protected by the crater from the sand storm.

"EVERYONE! COME IN!" Naruto Shouted, Lee and Sakura jumped in

It was quiet in the crater, they were protected and hiding in the crater like a WWII fashioned type of pit. They were safe, that's for sure. But It was dark in the crater, nothing was seen, not even themselves.

"I have an Idea." Sakura Informed

Sakura took her bag off and looked for a camp light she had brought with her. After minutes of searching, she had finally found a camp light, she then switched it on and put It In the middle of the crater. Finally the trio could see each other.

"GOOD IDEA SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee gave her a thumbs up and a huge smile, winking at the young Kuniochi

Sakura smiled, but then lost It when she saw Naruto, who was holding his palms up to get the warmth of the light, Ignoring Sakura. Naruto didn't even thanked her, or said good job to her, he had just simply Ignored her and just sat there like nothing was said or heard of.

Sakura looked down towards the ground, wanting to get rid of this depressed feeling she had at the moments. Lee stayed out of It of course. But It was quiet and he needed to lighten the mood a bit. So he thought of what to do and came up with a soloution.

"How about we tell something about our lives?" Lee suggested, with a soft smirk on his face, "Like Naruto-Kun. How did you get that sword of yours?" Lee Asked, with a curious look changing from a soft smirk one

Naruto snapped out of his concentration, feeling embarrassed he took his sword out and showed It to Lee.

"This?" Naruto Asked, "I got this while on my training trip with the Pervy-Sage. It was a gift. A gift from the Lord of this Nation's daughter. From a mission I did with her." Naruto Explained

Both Lee and Sakura shot out of their minds and were shocked. Naruto had met the most Important of this country? How? How did he meet her? When did he meet her? And what had happened?

"So…, What happened Naruto?" Sakura Asked, with a confused look

"What happened, Is what I'm goanna explain later today after the test. It's kind of a long, long story actually." Naruto Explained

Lee Pouted, Sakura turned her view back to the light. Sakura was thinking that he doesn't want to tell her because he doesn't like her anymore. But It Is a long story, It Is.

(Timeskip, Thirty minutes later)

After Thirty minutes of being stuck in a pit, the sand storm had finally cleared out. Letting the team to get back on track to Suna.

While walking, Sakura fell back a little behind, Lee stayed close to Sakura about a meter ahead of her, Naruto was about five to eight meters away. Of course Lee said to Naruto that he should wait up, but Naruto told Lee that this was to take precaution, In case If they fall in any traps or anything.

Upon on their walk, It was going smoothly.

While walking, Naruto was feeling that the sand was a little bit soft. He however Ignored It and continued.

Suddenly, the ground gave away, letting Naruto's right leg sunk in the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto Screamed, as he fell In the ground

Both Lee and Sakura stopped, and looked at Naruto as his left leg began to sink aswell.

"Quicksand." Naruto whispered in fear, "STAND BACK!" Naruto warned

Both Lee and Sakura stood back one step.

Naruto started struggle his way out, he started by pulling his right leg as hard as he can out of the quicksand, he used all his force to try and pull It out, but was overcome by the strength of the suction of the quicksand. Because of this action he had sunk up to waist In the quicksand.

Lee couldn't take It anymore to see his friend struggling with his life on the line. Lee decided to take a few step In the quicksand while channelling his Chakra to his feet. In order to stay a top of the quicksand.

Though It did not work out, the quicksand was too soft and hard to determine what amount of Chakra he should use to stay a top.

Ignoring the fact that his feet were sinking, Lee continued to get close to Naruto. But as each step he makes, the deeper he sunk In. As soon he was a meter away from Naruto, That's when he fell In, causing him to be at least a waist deep In the sand trap.

Now both Lee and Naruto were trapped Inside of their slowly sinking deaths.

Sakura became very worried and sad, as both her friends were trapped and sinking to their graves. She showed an expression of worry on her face, she wanted to help Naruto and Lee out.

Lee was pushing himself up, he kept pushing himself up from the quicksand. Though this was a bad Idea, he sank a little deeper than Naruto was, about a stomach deep. However Lee Ignored It, he believed that he had more youth than before that not even quicksand can kill him. (Oh Lee, what will we do with ya?)

Naruto stopped his struggling when he was a waist deep. He saw that Lee was Sinking deeper, due to his struggling.

"Lee, stop struggling, you're only making It worse for yourself." Naruto Told Lee

Lee stopped and replied "DON'T WORRY NARUTO-KUN! THIS QUICKSAND CAN'T TAKE ME IN! I HAVE WHAT THIS DOESN'T! YOUTH!"

Then Lee continued his struggling.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" A pissed off Naruto shouted

Lee Ignored It and continued to struggle.

Naruto looked back down on the quicksand. HE couldn't believe that he was already a stomach deep In It. Naruto knew he could use Shadow Clone Jutsu to whip up a few Shadow Clones to save himself and Lee, but this wasn't the normal type of quicksand, this was a Chakra Infused type. Naruto Instantly recognized It when he felt the signatures coming from It. The quicksand doesn't reveal the signatures until an enemy has fallen upon the trap.

Naruto turned around slowly to make sure that he would not sink as fast as Lee was sinking. He turned to see that Lee was about a chest deep, only he left arm was free as the right was already consume by the quicksand.

"Lee, are you okay?" Naruto Asked with concern, looking down towards Lee

"YOSH! DON'T WORRY! I AM OKAT NARUTO-KUN!" Lee Reply, giving another thumbs up and a wink with a smile towards Naruto

"*Sigh*" Naruto sighed

This really wasn't the time for Lee to act all youthful, they were sinking deeper and deeper to their deaths.

Naruto turned his view at Sakura, looking at her, he realised Sakura had a horrified look on her face. Something In Naruto was telling him something. However he had to Ignore, and come back to reality. He was sinking and he had to find a way out.

Naruto looked back at Sakura after a moment starring at the quicksand which was consuming his body.

Sakura had to do something, she just had to.

"HARUNO! HELP!" Naruto Shouted, with a hint of horror In his voice

Sakura was happy a bit, though upset that Naruto had once again referred her to Haruno, but happy that Naruto wanted help off of her.

Sakura took her back pack off and looked for some rope, she found some rope In her bag then was about to throw. But she screamed In horror.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura Screamed in Horror

Naruto wondered why? He looked down, only to see the remains of Lee, which was mostly just his hand sticking out.

"LEE! ARE YOU OKAY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Naruto Asked, Worried for his green friend

Lee's hand turned Into a thumbs up and replied, "YOUTH!"

"*sigh*" Both Sakura and Naruto sighed In relief

"HERE CATCH!" Sakura Shouted, then threw the rope towards Naruto and Lee

Naruto caught the rope, then gave a bit of the rope to Lee.

Soon Sakura started the countdown to pull.

"3…..,2…..,1…, PULL!" Sakura Shouted, counting down from 3

Soon Sakura pulled the rope hard. But still Naruto and Lee were sinking, but only by a bit now.

Soon Naruto had to pull his way towards Sakura. After the two struggled to pull each other, Naruto managed to get out of the quicksand. Naruto then helped Sakura, grabbing the rope and the two started to pull Lee up.

Both of them struggled hard, trying to pull their green friend out of the sandy pit.

Soon, Lee's arm came out, along with his head, with his eyes closed. Soon his chest then legs started to come out, and now Lee was finally free from the quicksand aswell.

Naruto and Sakura were exhausted from all the pulling they did. They were laying on the ground, tired and exhausted.

Lee was spitting sand out of his mouth and trying to brush himself off from the sand that he had collected while Inside the quicksand.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun." Lee thanked, still spitting the sand out of his mouth

"Your welcome." Panted Sakura and Naruto

Sakura soon noticed that Lee was the only one who had thanked her for saving him, she could see of course that Naruto was thankful, but still, she just wished that he would show It more to her.

(Timeskip, 15 minutes later)

The team took one small brake. They were very tired and hot due to the very hot sun of the desert.

Naruto and Lee started to get up. Naruto had noticed that Sakura was sleeping on the sand.

"Haruno, wake up, we need to start walking. We have to continue our Journey." Naruto Informed

Sakura didn't respond, she still was sleeping.

"Haruno?" Naruto Asked, a bit of concern in his voice, for the young pink Kuniochi

"Naruto-Kun, Is there something wrong with Sakura-Chan?" Lee Asked with a bit of concern In his voice aswell

Naruto took a few steps closer to her, he put his hand on her forehead and felt that It was warm, very warm. She must have passed out after saving them from the quicksand.

"She's got sunstroke, and It looks like she's passed out for a while." Naruto replied, spectating Sakura's condition

"What do we do?" Lee Asked

"Simple." Naruto replied

Naruto then took Sakura backpack and put It over his shoulder, He then picked Sakura up bridal style and continued, "We continue. I'll carry her and you just make sure that we have no unwanted guests that will come for us."

"Understand?" Naruto Asked, Lee nodded, Naruto smiled back, then continued with Lee to walk

Even though Sakura was passed out, she could feel Naruto's warm chest beside her head, leaning against the cosy jumpsuit of his. She smiled a bit, giving a small soft smile, She was sleeping still but knew somehow that Naruto was carrying her, which also proved that he still loves her somewhere Inside him. He just have to find It that's all.

(Location, Suna's gates, Timeskip, 2 hours later)

Soon, team 7 had finally arrived to Suna's gates, this was where they gave a scroll to one of the sand Jounins.

They had passed the second test, Lee was excited and shouting about youth, Naruto smiled in confidence.

"I guess not many people have passed?" Naruto guessed, seeing that there were only about 30 Chunins with them

"I'm going to take Haruno to a medic nin Lee. Wait for us okay." Naruto Informed

"Okay." Lee replied with a smirk

Naruto soon got to one of the medic of Suna and told them about Sakura's condition, they took her in.

"How Is she?" Naruto Asked

"She's a bit too warm, but she'll be okay. Let us take care of her and she'll be alright." The medic nin Informed

Naruto smiled, then nodded.

The medic nins left with Sakura, to treat her.

While Naruto was In Suna for a while, he had noticed three people, It was the exact same people who had attacked them before earlier on today. Naruto saw them glaring at him hatefully, they were mad that Naruto made them late, but still they had passed the second test, one of them wanted to stab Naruto and make him pay for what he'd done to them, the other two held her down to make sure that they don't get any unwanted attention, they would be expelled from the Exams if they did any wrong moves right now.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD!" The girl screamed in rage

"You don't even have a chance against me." Naruto warned, with a smirk on his face

"If you fight him now It's all over for you and us. Don't do It." One of the two Informed

He didn't want to cause a fight between him and them for something that they caused at first. They were the ones who had attacked him, Sakura and Lee first, not them, and the way they were mad at them about what had happened earlier, made Naruto smile in their own anger, seeing how they were mad at them.

The trio of girls left, with one of them saying how much she would want to kill Naruto in every merciless way as possible.

" _Someone has a short fuse._ " Naruto thought to himself

Soon one of the sand Jounins came up and put a large poster up for the Chunins who had failed.

 _Chunins entered: 300_

 _Chunins passed the first test: 150_

 _Chunins failed the first test: 150_

 _Chunins passed the second test: 30_

 _Chunins failed the second test: 120_

At this moment, the Chunins who saw this were talking to each other in worry.

First, there was 300 of them and now there were only thirty of them.

Which makes It that 270 Chunins had been eliminated from the Exams.

Naruto was smiling at this, he was smiling that there were only a few Chunins left, but still 30 Chunins were too much for the third test of the Jounin Exams. He knew there would be probably a preliminaries, to lower down the number of Chunins to become Jounins.

However, since there were a few people who were tired, the preliminaries would be set at Konoha.

"EVERYONE RETURN TO KONOHA! THE NEXT TEST WILL BE SET IN KONOHA! BE READY AND BE PREPARED!" One of the sand Jounins announced

Soon the medic nin told Naruto all about Sakura's condition and that she was stable, she was fine now, all she needed was a bit of sleep.

Naruto decided to take Sakura back to Konoha, he picked her up bridal style and started to walk back to Konoha with Lee.

(Timeskip, 1 day later, Location, Konoha Hospital)

Sakura woke up, she awoke on a bed, a soft white cosy bed. She looked around her surroundings to see that she was In a hospital room. She wondered, why was she In the hospital? Did she fail the second test?

Sakura felt bad and ashamed, she must've slept and became dead weight to Lee and Naruto, probably she had made them fail the Exams. She felt completely guilty over this.

" _Did? Did we fail? Please tell me we didn't fail. This was my chance to prove that I'm changed._ " Sakura thought, a few tears coming from her eyes

"Why are you crying all of a sudden?" Asked someone

Sakura turned to the door to find that Tsunadae was there, with a smile.

"Tsunadae-Sama. Sensei. I'm sorry. I think I failed Naruto." Sakura apologised, tears still flowing from her eyes

"So that's It huh? Sakura you didn't fail anyone. In fact you've passed the test, you're now on the third and final test." Tsunadae Informed, giving a soft smile to Sakura

Sakura's eyes shot up, wide opened. She passed. She has passed the second test, which also means that Lee and Naruto managed to pass aswell.

"Does this mean Naruto-Kun and Lee passed aswell?" Sakura Asked, a smile forming on her face

Tsunadae smiled and replied, "Yes Sakura. Both Naruto and Lee has passed aswell."

"Though I am curious why you were knocked out. You had sun stroke and passed out after hearing that you saved both Lee and Naruto from quicksand while In the desert." Tsunadae continued

"Later. Naruto walked In here and gave you to me. He put you on the bed and I was here taking care of you while he goes off to his house." Tsunadae added

"Lastly. This may please you to hear, but Naruto was carrying you like a bride. You were snuggling on his chest, thought you were faking It but you weren't." Tsunadae finished with smile

Sakura blushed by what she had heard. She did feel a bit happy now, thinking that Naruto was probably starting to like her again. She was really happy by that news.

"Is Is okay that I leave?" Sakura Asked

"Of course." Replied Tsunadae with a nod

Sakura smiled, then left the Hospital, feeling very happy.

(Location, Namikaze house)

Naruto was In his bedroom, thinking about Sakura. Had she changed or had she not? Was his question.

He still wasn't sure, but he never wanted to speak to Sakura again, he still can't forgive her for what she had said back at the Hospital two and a half years ago.

Though he was considering having a second chance with the young girl. But he didn't want to get hurt by her anymore.

Before he graduated from the Academy and before Sasuke's attempt to leave. Sakura was always hurting Naruto's feelings.

Overall, Naruto couldn't decide to give Sakura a chance or not, he had to wait until he's been proven by her that she had changed.

After seeing her reaction when Naruto was sinking In the quicksand back at the desert, Naruto could tell that she was very worried about him, It was the first time he had seen her this worried for him. The only time she had ever been this worried was always for the Uchiha.

Remembering the old days made Naruto clench his fists In anger towards the Uchiha. Not only did he betray the village, but his brotherhood with the blond aswell. Ever since Naruto fought Sasuke back at the valley of the end, he had never seen Sasuke since then.

This did make Naruto wonder what had happened to him, but he brushed It off of his mind and let It go, never should he see or hear his so called brother again. Never he wanted to know what had become of the Uchiha In Blood Prison.

Naruto was a bit hyped, tomorrow would be the preliminaries.

But tonight he was going to meet his friends at Konoha's BBQ restaurant and have a little talk about his Journey.

 **DONE!**

 **I'M SO SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT!**

 **To explain myself why I was late for this chapter…, Well.**

 **Here's what happened. The day I uploaded the Third Chapter for "Konoha's Runaway Demon" My friend came here for two days.**

 **After that I started to do this Chapter. I was a bit slow.**

 **About Friday my friend came here again and we were playing "Borderlands 2" a lot. Didn't have time to finish the Chapter off until Monday when my friend left.**

 **So thank you for your patience and I'm very sorry for the long wait.**

 **This Chapter was a bit rushed, and probably has a few mistakes and lack of detail so I may have to rewrite It If It's okay with you guys.**

 **If It's not tell me and I'll rewrite It.**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**

 **Very Important If you review. Helps me a lot.**

 **Thanks dudes**


	7. Chapter 7 One year Ago Part I

Chapter 7

One Year Ago Part I

 **I know, I was Kinda late for this Chapter, but If you follow my story "Konoha's Runaway Demon" The end of "Chapter 4" Explains what had happened during the time, remember Read and Review**

Naruto ginning at himself. Why? Because he was going to Konoha's BBQ restaurant to meet with his friends, he wanted to know what happened over the past two and a half years. For some reason though Ino decided to skip tonight. Why? She said she had a lot of work to do for tonight, which led Naruto to get confused, she said she was free now she's not? Weird?

Naruto Just kept walking towards Konoha's BBQ restaurant, he still had thought about giving Sakura a second Chance, but he was certain, he Just let time tell until he decided fully. It's not that he doesn't want her, the point Is she might hurt him again, plus she still might have her crush on the Uchiha, though Naruto could tell she wasn't lying about her giving the Uchiha up, and she does look like she had changed quite a bit, not to mention her heart aswell.

He remembers when he was In the quicksand with Lee back at the desert, she was awfully worried about them, Her look on her face didn't change when Naruto was the first to accidently fall In the quicksand, usually there would be a certain Uchiha In danger, which would grab all her attention away from her other teammate In danger to the Uchiha's.

She didn't seem to care that the Uchiha was gone and she seem very happy that Naruto was back.

His decision to give Sakura another chance was not decided yet, he still had doubt but a bit of belief that she had changed.

After walking and walking for a while, Naruto had finally made It to Konoha's BBQ Restaurant.

(Location Konoha's BBQ Restaurant)

Naruto entered and Asked a waitress about his table.

"Excuse me miss, but there a few people In the Restaurant I think you know of, a few ninjas?" Naruto Asked, giving a small smile to the waitress, making the young girl blush lightly

"If you're talking about the Konoha 9, they're at table 8 waiting for you." She replied, giving a small smile to Naruto, Naruto nodded, then started walking towards Table 8

There he saw everyone, sitting In a round table, half a circle, he wasn't surprised to not see Akamaru with Kiba, the Restaurant doesn't allow any pets Inside, so he had no choice but to leave Akamaru at home.

Naruto walked towards them, waving his hand, giving them a smile.

"Hey guys." Naruto Greeted, everyone waved back, giving him a small smile

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru greeted, In his lazy voice

"Good to see you." Greeted Choji, with a small smile

Naruto took a seat next to Shikamaru, soon they managed to order their foods and wait, It was kinda guilty for Naruto, because for this night he would be spending somewhere else than Ichiraku's Ramen, the chief and his daughter sure did miss him over the two and a half years, but serving Naruto for the past two weeks since he's been here was enough for them, they still haven't forgotten his appetite at all, who can?

Meanwhile, outside of the restaurant, two female figures were outside, spying through the window, looking at Naruto. These figures were Ino and Sakura. Why Is Ino here?

The answer was that she lied, she lied that she had work to do, although It was Kinda true a bit, since she's going to have to work with Sakura. Sakura wanted to know what happened to Naruto over the past two and a half years, so Ino decided to help her.

"Ino, are you sure this Is going to work?" Sakura Asked, doubt In her voice

"You get too doubtful billboard brow, Just let me handle this. With my mind seeking Jutsu, I can eavesdrop on Naruto's discussion, while letting you hear It aswell." Ino Explained, Sakura smiled

Ino had done multiple hands signs, "Mind Seeking Jutsu." Ino whispered, holding her left hand on Sakura's forehead while using the right to hold the hand sign, pointing towards Naruto

Now they can hear everything everybody Is saying within the restaurant.

"So Naruto….., We asked you before, how did you get that sword of yours? Also what sort of sword Is It?" Shikamaru Asked

"I recognize that sword, I heard a lot about It. Isn't It one of the four legendary Kikoku swords of the land of fire?" Tenten Asked, Intrigued by Naruto's new weapon (Note: Naruto didn't bring the sword with him, Tenten Just remembered It that's all)

"It Is. Kikoku mean "Return's To One HomeLand", meaning that others had used the sword I have before me." Naruto Replied, with a grin on his face

"What are these swords about? And how did you get one?" Choji Asked

"First, I'll explain to you what happened during the training I had with the Pervy-Sage. It all started about a year and a half ago, one year since I left the village." Naruto started, Everyone listened

(Flashback, one and a half years ago)

Naruto and Jiraya were camping, It's been at least a whole years since the two left the village. Naruto was by a stream, cleaning and polishing his Kunais while Jiraya was writing on a scroll, a message to Tsunadae.

Naruto wasn't wearing his usual, baggy orange coat, Instead he kept his baggy pants on, wore a blue T-shirt with a orange vest over It, with the Uzumaki symbol on his back, he kept his head band at the same place as always, his forehead.

 _Dear Tsunadae_

 _It's been at least two months since I had written to you, as you know my soy network hasn't gotten anything on the Akatuski yet._

 _They have yet to locate them and find out what their plans are for the Jinchurikis._

 _I'll contact you as soon as they have found something._

 _Naruto has been training really well lately, he's taking this serious now and he seems to be working on new technique, he's been reading his father's scrolls none stop, as well as the Uzumaki scrolls, he's been very good. I told him the secret to the Shadow Clone Jutsu, about how he can know what's going on through his clones eyes._

 _Though there Is a downside though, sounds perfect as It seems he Is, he still has a few, trust Issues with three certain people, those being, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Not once he called Sakura by "Sakura-Chan" or her name, he calls her "Haruno" for now one, not only that but he refers Kakashi as "Hatake" Instead of "Sensei", he doesn't seem to call Sasuke "Sasuke-Teme" Instead as Uchiha._

 _He knows about Sasuke's sentence, but after I told him there was nothing I should tell him about Kakashi, Sakura or Sasuke, he was to forget about them and move on with his life. At the moment I don't want to upset him, I'm sorry, but I can't tell him how successful Sakura Is at the moment._

 _He managed to control a bit of the Kyuubi's Chakra, slowly day by day he controls bots of the Chakra, until he fully masters It, Killer Bee was a very good teacher to him, gave him a few scrolls and ways to tame the beast._

 _Overall, everything's going well, I'll try to talk to him about Sasuke, I Just can't believe what had happened to him._

 _Sincerely, Jiraya_

Jiraya rolled the scroll up, he put the scroll In his backpack to send It later when they get to a village. He looked at Naruto, It's been at least months since he wore his baggy bright orange Jacket, looks like he's given up on It.

"So I see you're quite busy at the moment Naruto, why don't we take a break?" Jiraya suggested

"…," Naruto didn't respond, he Just kept cleaning his Kunais

"Naruto?" Jiraya Repeated

"Oh…, Pervy-Sage I'm sorry. I didn't hear you before. Break? I have a lot of training to do." Naruto replied, turning to Jiraya, with a smile on his face

Jiraya sighed "*Sigh*" Then smiled back at Naruto before saying, "You know Naruto, you have been training none-stop for a while now, It's time for a break. How about we go to the nearest village from here, I hear they have some sort of a festival there?" Jiraya Suggested

"But I have to train hard, I still have a few more Kunais to clean and sharpen, not to mention working on my RasenShuriken, as well as my wind nature Chakra, along with my water nature aswell, I also have-." Naruto was cut off by Jiraya

"Listen brat. It's high time for a break, even the Hokage needs a break some time, even I do need a break, beside Just one day won't hurt at all." Jiraya smiled

Naruto sighed. He knew Jiraya was right, he did needed a break, plus his Chakra Is kinda low at the moment due to his clone training after learning he could use his clones to advance further. Naruto smiled then looked up at Jiraya.

"Okay….., I guess I could use a break. I can feel that my Chakra Is low, so I need time to let It grow for a while." Naruto admitted, Jiraya smiled back at Naruto

"Good kid." Jiraya said, "Say, I know I promised you this a while ago…., But are you sure you don't want to know a thing about Sakura or Kakashi? I mean, It's been a whole year since you last heard of them, and I'm sure that you would want to know, and there's something about Sasuke I have to tell you about Naruto." Jiraya Informed, Naruto's smile turned Into a depressed face

"Look Pervy-Sage. If the Uchiha Is dating Haruno I don't want to know, especially about Hatake, who I'm sure of have gotten rid of me from team 7. I'm sure those three don't miss me at all." Naruto replied, hint of Anger In his voice

"Naruto. Sasuke Isn't dating Sakura, remember his sentence, Kakashi has also been-." Jiraya was cut off by Naruto

"So Uchiha might not be dating Haruno, but she still goes after him. Also his sentence could've been avoided by the council, knowing how much they love their Uchiha prodigy. Hatake could've also been what? He could've been working hard Into getting Uchiha to learn more Jutsus or working hard to remove me from team 7. Which I'm glad I'm being removed since that team has become nothing more but a failure." Naruto Explained

"*Sigh* well It's been a year since we left Konoha. And ever since then you haven't called Sakura either her name or "Sakura-Chan" for a while now Naruto, especially with Kakashi, you haven't called him a sensei for a while now either. I know what they said at the hospital was hard but It surly can't be that hard on you Naruto." Jiraya Objected

"It's not the hospital Pervy-Sage, It's the past. You see, ever since we became team 7, Uchiha has been colder, Haruno has been Ignoring me for Uchiha and Hatake trained the Uchiha more than me. Remember when we got granny to the village?" Naruto Asked

"You mean when we saved her from Orochimaru?" Jiraya Asked, Replying to Naruto's question

"Exactly….., I remember when granny healed the Uchiha, when she did, Haruno went for him and hugged him, Ignoring me In the process. She mostly cared more for him than for her other teammate. She didn't even realise what I've been through to save granny to heal Uchiha." Naruto Explained

"I remember kid, you had to fight Kabuto, someone who Tsunadae couldn't handle for herself, even you couldn't handle him. It was a miracle that you managed to master the Rasengan that time or you would be dead." Jiraya Reminded

"Exactly…, Hey Pervy-Sage, how close was I to death? Was I at the edge?" Naruto Asked, Sadness In his voice

"You were not near the edge Naruto, you were at death's doorstep. If Tsunadae didn't heal you on time, you would've died." Jiraya Replied

"Not that It mattered to Uchiha, Hatake or Haruno, I think they would be glad that I was gone, that way they could continue on their lives without me." Naruto Commented, Anger In his voice

"Don't you think you're being too harsh to them Naruto?" Jiraya Asked, concern for his student

"It's true though, back at the finals for the Chunin Exams, Hatake blew me off to teach the Uchiha, I made my suspicions that he might teach him, I never knew he did after the Invasion of Konoha Pervy-Sage." Naruto Replied, "I mean, he did needed the training to beat Gaara, but I needed training to beat Neji. He let Ebisu to train me, not to be mean or anything but…., Ebisu really Is a lazy perverted teacher. I was lucky to run Into you Pervy-Sage or I would've never managed to beat Neji and Konoha would've been destroyed by Gaara." Naruto Added, with a smile on his face

"I never thought you felt like that Naruto…., I'm very sorry that your team hasn't really been much to you, but holding a grudge against them Isn't quite like you at all. Surly you must understand that your team probably didn't mean what they said Naruto." Jiraya tried to calm Naruto down, but It didn't work

"Still they decided to abandon me and decided to be with the Uchiha Instead. I'll never forgive them. When Uchiha had left the village, me and the retrieval team got ready to leave and save him, before we left Haruno came up to me crying that she needs me to save the Uchiha, Ii promised her not a normal promise, but a promise of a life time that I'll bring Uchiha back and fulfilled It. When I saw she came In with Hatake, I was happy, she was going to thank me, smile at me, and probably finally acknowledge me. In the end all those I thought turned Into dust, she Instead came to shout at me and slapped me on the face, Hatake didn't do a thing to stop her but aid her Instead, they haven't seen the Injuries that I received from the Uchiha." Naruto Explained, Jiraya Just felt sorry for Naruto, he really did represent Jiraya himself and his team's behaviour when he was Naruto's age

"So I see Naruto, I think I can see your problem here. What did you give Sakura anyway, how much did you do for her and how hard did you do for her?" Jiraya Asked, Smiling at Naruto

Naruto was confused why Jiraya would ask this question, but he decided to answer It with a confused face on, "Well….., Every time I've seen her talking to Uchiha, the outcome was always the same, he would reject Haruno In a cold way, I offered her dates and plain old walks, I even tried to make her laugh and laugh, but the outcome that time was always the same, she would say that I'm annoying, stupid and punch me hard for even talking to her. Why?" Naruto Explained

"First Naruto, what did she give back to you, anything other than calling you annoying, stupid or punching you?" Jiraya Asked, In a tone that he might know the answer

"Nothing much really. In fact nothing at all but those three all the time I tried to help her." Naruto Replied, Hint of Anger In his tone

"Well I see your problem Naruto. Your Just a giving person. Tell me what have the village given you?" Jiraya Asked

"Well not quite much." Naruto Replied, trying to think of a few things the village has given to Naruto

"And what have you given the village? A lot?" Jiraya Asked, Naruto nodded, Jiraya Sighed then gave a Smirk to Naruto, "I see, you've given a lot of people a lot of thing but hardly got anything In return Naruto. You're Just not selfish." Jiraya concluded

Naruto was Confused, Selfish? He was selfish Naruto, he was selfish when…, well he couldn't quite remember the last time he was selfish. In fact he can't even name any, he never been selfish before.

"Selfish?" Naruto Asked, In a confused tone

"That's right Naruto selfish, You Just kept giving and giving until the point people can see they can do anything they want with you. You let them do whatever they want with you without giving a second thought to It." Jiraya Stated, In a serious tone

"I thought giving and caring for people was the right thing?" Naruto Asked, In a confused tone

"It Is Naruto. But there's a limit to anything to anyone what they can do, for Instance your limit Is you kindness, you've been too kind to people that they started to take advantage to you. I'll admit giving and caring for people Is the correct thing to do and nice thing, but there are limits Naruto, limits you should see now." Jiraya Informed

"So, are you saying that I should be a little selfish? You remember how the Uchiha was Pervy-Sage." Naruto Reminded

"Yes Naruto a little selfish. And yes I know how selfish Sasuke was, earlier I said there were limits, Sasuke limits were more power until he would desert his village to get It, In this case he was a different story, the village kept putting In their resources and giving and giving Sasuke more and more power until he would desert It to get more power." Jiraya Explained

"I really haven't even thought about that. Is that why Haruno has been hurting me a lot?" Naruto Asked

"Well yeah, tell me Naruto, was It the first time you had ever shouted at her?" Jiraya Asked

Naruto's expression turned Into sadness once he remembered he had shouted at Haruno, "No actually. In fact It's the first time In my life I had ever Shouted at her, I was a bit sad, but I was also a bit happy. I Just don't understand." Naruto Explained

"It's because you keep your emotions Intact Naruto. You've hid them within you for probably your whole life. This Is why you need to act selfish sometimes, If you want to cry, cry, If you want to laugh, laugh, If you want to be angry, then be angry, but don't keep your emotions Inside you Naruto, that's how a person could go Insane, forcing them to do the unthinkable." Jiraya Explained

Naruto took a thought about this, he had never once seen Sasuke cry, laugh or get angry, sure he gets angry, but when he faced him at the Valley Of The End, he had never seen Sasuke this angry before, It's like he hid It for most of his life, since his clan was murdered by his brother Itatchi. Jiraya was right In a matter of fact, he was correct, Naruto had hidden his feelings for practically his whole life, he had hidden them for a long time, hiding them was a big mistake he should've never made. Probably this Is what got Sasuke to leave Konoha at the first place.

"I guess your right Pervy-Sage." Naruto admitted, "Which I snow why I no longer have a connection with team 7, they were always talking about Uchiha this, Uchiha that which sickens me." Naruto Said, Anger returning to his voice and Expression

"But surly Kakashi must've taught you something while you were In the team?" Jiraya Objected, Concern for his student

"He taught me alright. He taught me how to climb a tree with my feet. It was more of a Chakra exercise, one which I have mastered fully when we came back from the wave mission." Naruto Replied

"So he didn't teach you anything else?" Jiraya Asked, Disappointment In his voice

"Not at all. Even when I asked him to teach me, he still taught the Uchiha. I'm glad that I brought the Uchiha back to the village Pervy-Sage. If I hadn't, I would've Just kept going after him and after him till the day I died, abandoning my goals and dreams, all because of a promise I made with Haruno." Naruto Said

"Well I guess you really don't want to know a thing about them do you?" Jiraya Guessed, Naruto nodded, "Well I guess I can't force you." Jiraya given up, "What about your father, It's been a years since you realised you were a Namikaze, so how about your father, you only wanted to know about your mother mostly?" Jiraya Asked, a Smile on his face

"Not Interested." Naruto Replied

Jiraya was shocked, he couldn't believe Naruto, he was Disappointed In him aswell, his father has finally been revealed to him and yet he refuses to know how he was when he was alive, how much of a hero he was.

"Naruto. Are you sure? You Just-." Jiraya was cut off by Naruto

"Just what Pervy Sage?! Just what?! Just not only found out that the hero, the Idol of mine turned out to be the person to seal the fox Inside me and now knowing that person was my father?! He put that thing In me! Something that made the entire village hate me for almost my whole life! I don't understand why me?!" Naruto sounded a little angry, raising his voice a bit high

"I know It may sound hard on you Naruto. But you have to understand that Minato had his reasons for sealing the fox In you. He knew It was a hard decision, It was either the village or you he had." Jiraya Objected, Disappointed In his student

"His reasons! I know how bad a Shinobi life can be at times but he doesn't have to seal a Demon Fox Inside a young child, why not anyone else who were willing to get the fox sealed In them, or at least himself If he could control It?!" Naruto Asked

"It's not that simple Naruto. Sealing the Demon Fox needed to be sealed In a new born, you were the only one Minato could think of, he couldn't ask for anyone else's child to take your place." Jiraya Explained, trying to convince Naruto

"It's never simple Is It?! Why me?! Why do I have to be picked, why did I have to suffer for something out of my control?! Tell me?!" Naruto Asked, Jiraya Sighed

"I know how bad It feels Naruto. But Minato wished for the village to raise you like a hero, someone who was protecting them from the Demon Fox himself." Jiraya Informed

"Was I treated like a hero?! No! I was treated like someone even worse than an outsider! Someone who should've never been hated at the first place!" Naruto Responded

"I guess no matter what I say your Just goanna be angry with your father huh?" Jiraya Asked, knowing the answer to his question

"Of course not! My father Should've been smarter than that to do something to his own child like that!" Naruto Stated, "So you were saying about this festival Pervy-Sage?" Naruto Asked, a Smile forming on his face

"Sure brat, Just pack everything and we'll be on our way to the festival." Jiraya Informed, Naruto started packing the camp

" _Minato. I'm sorry that your son hates you. I know In time he'll understand that the decision you made wasn't so easy at all."_ Jiraya thought, feeling sorry for his dead student

(Meanwhile, In Konoha, at the Hokage's Tower)

A young Kuniochi girl was walking to the Hokage's office, she wore a red vest and bicycle shorts, She didn't wear any long dress as she used to, seeing how that dress was always In the way of her, It was too long. She had short pink hair, green Jade eyes and fair skin, she was slightly taller than she was and expecting to be a bit more taller within next year or so. He name was Sakura Haruno.

Ever since Tsunadae took her In as her apprentice she has become from the weakest Kuniochi to the strongest Kuniochi In the village. She has dedicated her time for her ninja training more than before.

She passed the Chunin Exams, last time she remembered how bad It was.

Ever since Sasuke was taken to Blood Prison, she had been concentrating hard on her ninja training, thanks to Tsunadae for making her realise how Important It Is for a ninja to train.

Sakura was walking to Tsunadae's office to be congratulated for passing the Chunin Exams.

As she was walking towards her office, she started to remember how weak she was and how hard both Naruto and Sasuke worked hard to pass the Exams, only to lead Shikamaru passing the Exams with the status and the brains he had performed while his match with Temari, which Sakura started to see that he and Temari started to get along pretty well.

Sakura also remembered the time Gaara had attacked her, back then she didn't forgive Gaara for attacking her, until she realised that It was Shukaku who attacked her and not Gaara, when he had no control over his Demon. She also remembered how she thanked Sasuke so much, even after finding out that It was Naruto who saved her from Gaara and not him. She regrets ever thanking Sasuke, she wanted Naruto back and apologise for what had happened that time.

Soon, Sakura was In Tsunadae's office, she looked at her Sensei and Master, who was looking at the window, having her back at her. Sakura could tell that Tsunadae was smiling, waiting for Sakura to come, she returned the smile and waited till Tsunadae had spoken.

"I see that you've passed the Chunin Exams Sakura. I am proud of you." Tsunadae Admitted, while turning her back to face Sakura, "You've earned the title and rank of Chunin. I am very pleased with your performance." Tsunadae Complemented, Sakura eyed smile at Tsunadae

"Thanks Tsunadae-Sama." Sakura thanked, opening her eyes from smiling, she looked at Tsunadae who she could tell that she was still proud of her passing the Chunins Exams

"In no time Sakura you'll be a Jounin, Just you wait." Tsunadae said, Sakura still kept the smile on

"Actually Tsunadae-Sama…., I would rather halt that opportunity for a while." Sakura Said, making Tsunadae lose her smile, looking at Sakura with a confused look on her face

"Why do you wish to halt that for a while Sakura?" Tsunadae Asked, concern In her voice

"Be….., Because-." Sakura was cut off by Tsunadae

"Let me guess…., Naruto right?" Tsunadae Asked, knowing what she guessed was probably the answer to her question

Sakura looked down, her eyes filled with sadness, "I want to show Naruto-Kun that I want to be loved by him again, In case If he doesn't love me anymore when he comes back, I want to show him that I had changed, by showing I dedicated this time on becoming a ninja for him….., I still haven't forgotten about the time In the hospital." Sakura Explained, yet her voice was filled with Determination mixed with Sadness together

"*Sigh*" Tsunadae Sighed, looking at Sakura with eyes filled with Proudness for Sakura, "You Just remind me of myself even more each day passes Sakura. I'm glad that you're learning quickly." Tsunadae Complemented, Smiling at Sakura

Sakura took that as a complement, and Smiled back at Tsunadae.

"I Just hope one day when Naruto comes back…., he forgives me?" Sakura Asked herself, before leaving the office after receiving a red headband, Indicating that she was now a Chunin

Tsunadae looked back at the window, with a serious look on her face.

" _I'll have to Inform Sakura about Sasuke soon, she has to know what happened…., I hope she doesn't take this too personally._ " Tsunadae Hoped

(Location, Kakashi's Apartment)

Kakashi was looking at the mirror In his ANBU uniform. Usually people In front of mirrors would see themselves as successful and great people. Kakashi however seen a different Image than what most people would've seen, he saw himself as a disgrace, a man who broke his promise and a person who thought was a terrible teacher. Even though It's been a year since that day In the Hospital, Kakashi could've never forgotten about what he had said to Naruto, kicking him out of the team when Sasuke was the one who should've been kicked out. However Tsunadae's punishment was much, much more worse than what Kakashi would've done.

In his time as ANBU, he made another promise by fulfilling his duties as an ANBU, he wanted to do the one thing he could've never done as a Jounin, and that was to keep his promise.

He had saved those around him as comrades, he protected them and made sure they were safe. He's been declared as the village's number one ANBU of the year for doing that.

But no matter what anyone says or how good of a Job he does he can never forgive himself for the destruction of Team 7. He's been looking at that picture each day ever since the team was disbanded. Looking at the three Genins he once called students. One has become a traitor, who Is spending the rest of his days In prison. Another Is training with someone who he calls a real Sensei, Instead of one that would favourite other people than him. And the other Is currently training under the Hokage, already celebrating her promotion.

Kakashi sees his student's picture all the time, Or should I say student picture? He's been training Sasuke more than Sakura and Naruto, In fact he only taught them as a team about Chakra control, which they had already mastered after the wave mission, yet he didn't teach Naruto and Sakura any Jutsus beside Sasuke, who turned traitor and tried to leave the leaf afterwards, using Kakashi's Chidori to put a hole through Naruto's chest.

Kakashi has been having nightmares about that hole In Naruto's chest, he never felt so bad In his life, to make matters worse for him he learned a few days after Naruto's departure that he was Minato's son. HE WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S SON! HIS SENSEI'S SON! Kakashi never knew that Naruto was the son of his Sensei, making Kakashi believe that he had betrayed his own Sensei for teaching Sasuke a Assassination Jutsu which could've ended Naruto's life If It wasn't for the Kyuubi healing him. He can Just tell how disappointed and mad his Sensei must be at Kakashi, angry, mad, furious, YEP! He's mad alright.

Even If Kakashi knew Naruto was Minato's son, he knew that he would probably train Naruto more, which of course would still ruin the whole teamwork thing between team 7.

Kakashi never meant for this to happen, all he wanted to do was make his Father's, Sensei's and Friend's wishes come true by no making the same mistake as he did, but seems like he only made matters worse.

After the events of team 7 he was now not Just fulfilling his comrade's wishes only buy more of his duty aswell.

Kakashi Just looked at the mirror several seconds before turning his attention to his ANBU mask he's holding. He looked at the mask with his one eye. The Sharingan eye was closed to make sure he didn't use any Chakra on It when not In a necessary situation.

With one last glance at the picture, he had thoughts about his old team.

" _I'm sorry, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. I'm really sorry for what had happened to the three of you. I'm such a disgrace Sensei, I'm sorry._ " Kakashi Apologised In his thoughts, hopes of his Sensei from the dead would hear his thoughts

Kakashi then left his apartment to head towards the Hokage's Tower to get his next Assighnment.

(Location, Villages Hidden within the sun, Timeskip, a few hours later, Back with Naruto and Jiraya)

Both Jiraya and Naruto made It to the festival, this was known as the celebration of the "Born Flame". It was about the construction of the village. For at least a centaury Taiyo (Note: Sun In Japanese) was constructed, built over the battle grounds of the First Shinobi War, In memory of those that had lost their lives In battle.

This was the year everyone was happy, celebrating for their home village.

"This seems like a nice place to have fun hey Naruto?" Jiraya Asked, looking at Naruto

"This does seem nice. I guess this Is worth skipping the day of training for now?" Naruto Guessed, a smile on his face

Just then a young beautiful woman with dark long hair fair skin wearing a Japanese style celebration robe on, with a good looking body walking past Naruto and Jiraya. Jiraya's Jaw dropped, his eyes shot out and his nose bleeding while blushing at the same time. He quickly put himself together and gave a goofy smile to himself while blushing.

"HerekidhavesomemoneyenjoythegameswhileIengoylife." Jiraya Said quickly, almost sounding Gibberish, then chased after the woman, leaving Naruto sighing at his perverted Sensei

"*Sigh*" Naruto Sighed, "Well I guess I'm not the only one Enjoying myself here." Naruto smiled, seeing his Perverted Sensei running off at the distance to catch up with the woman

With that said Naruto began walking up to the games counter, playing and earning prizes. He must admit It he did miss out a bit of fun while He's training, all that hard work can really make you tired, he was relieved that he did finally get a break for once.

Naruto knew one thing and that It was going to be one long day In the festival.

(Location, Konoha, With Sakura)

Sakura was In the Hospital, she was mostly there now a days fixing up patients who needed healing. At first It was boring but when she got used to It, It became quite usual and fun for her now a days. She was In the filing room, looking through files and files, sorting them out from A-Z. She can never forget the day she saw Naruto's file.

 _ **NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE**_

 _ **Received several Injuries from Villagers. Such as poisons, stabbings, attempted murder and burn marks, all mostly life threatening.**_

 _ **Abused In many ways by the villagers. Never should a boy suffer this much.**_

 _ **RESULTS**_

 _ **Mostly attacked from the villagers than Enemy Shinobi.**_

She remembered that day she read It. It was sad, for the past years she knew Naruto, she always said that Sasuke suffered more than him, but now she finally learns that he was the one that had suffered worse than Sasuke. After learning the truth she had never felt more guilty In her life before, learning the person she hated was the person who should've never suffered to begin with, She Just wished she could've been there to help Naruto Instead of making him suffer even more, the village had made him suffer all for what? For having the Kyuubi In him when he didn't even want It to begin with.

She sworn when Naruto returns she'll be much more helpful to him, she promised herself that, and this was a promise of a life time, Just like Naruto fulfilled his to Sakura, by returning that traitor back to Konoha.

She Just hopes that Naruto does forgive her like Ino said he would. Of course Sakura does know Naruto well, but the more she learnt about Naruto's suffering the more she realises how much of a part she played In It, obviously Naruto wouldn't love her anymore, nor accept her as a friend or forgive her, but Naruto never gives up, she knows that, If Naruto never gives up on anything, then she shouldn't give up, she should Just keep on fighting and fighting till she regains his friendship and heart.

While she was doing the files, she felt a presence behind her, she turned around to see Tsunadae, she was smiling at Sakura, by the looks of things was a surprise.

"Tsunadae-Sama, what's wrong?" Sakura Asked, Concern In her voice for Tsunadae

"Nothing to worry about Sakura. Since you're a Chunin and all, I have a small mission for you, well technically not a mission, more of a trip to teach some newly graduated Genins." Tsunadae Replied

"So….., I'm going to take some Genins on a trip, sounds like a team practice?" Sakura Guessed, a smile forming on her face

"You're right, It Is a team practice. Your Job Is to teach and lead these Genins Into teamwork, more of a training exercise, so you'll be their leader for approximately a few days." Tsunadae Explained, "Sakura..., I know this Is too much because of wellllllllllll…..," Tsunadae tried to finish her sentence, till Sakura finished It for her

"I know, my old team. But don't worry. I'm not upset or anything, this Just gives me a chance that I can make things different with these guys, I won't act like I did with team 7." Sakura Said with a Smile on her face

Tsunadae Just stared at Sakura for a few seconds before Sakura Asked her a question.

"So who're these Genins that I'm supposed to take In for practice?" Sakura Asked

"These Genins are, Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru." Tsunadae Answered

By that stage Sakura's expression turned to worry, as she remembered who these three were. That's right. She remembers these guys were Naruto's friends, they called him boss and a brother. Unlike the rest of Naruto's friends, they were not so forgiving as they were with Sakura. Moegi and Udon were Ignoring her, while Konohamaru was furious at her. Heck he tried to fight her once! Didn't matter If he didn't graduate that time! He was mad at Sakura even today for her scold at Naruto for completing a mission and fulfilling a promise that he had made FOR HER!

Tsunadae noticed Sakura's expression, and then realised who these kids were and why she was so worried around them. It's because she knew they wouldn't take orders from her and would try and run away from her because of what she had done to Naruto.

"If you don't want to lead them Sakura. That's okay I can Just rearrange a new team for you." Tsunadae Suggested, feeling sorry for Sakura

But Sakura quickly smiled at Tsunadae, telling her that there was no need to worry about her, "Don't worry Tsunadae-Sama. I'm sure me and the Konohamaru corps will get along really well." Sakura Said, Smiling at Tsunadae, telling that she's alright

Tsunadae can tell the determination In her voice, to try and get along with these kids, she said, "Okay Sakura, Tomorrow you'll leave and pack your stuff, you'll have a long day tomorrow." Tsunadae Informed, Sakura Smiled then left, for a couple of seconds she Just looked down, trying to figure out a way of what she should tell Sakura about Sasuke, " _How will she react when I tell her about Sasuke. She won't be happy, she'll worry for Naruto more than ever._ "

By then an ANBU came behind Tsunadae, "Hokage-Sama. Kakashi Hatake Is here to see you." The ANBU Informed

"Good, tell him I'll meet him In a few minutes." Tsunadae Ordered, The ANBU Bowed, then left to Inform Kakashi, making Tsunadae leave the room

(Location, Hokage's Office)

Kakashi stood affront of Tsunadae's desk, He was called for something special, He was going to be reinstated as Jounin. At first thought he wanted to leave the rank, seeing how bad of a Job he did with the team 7 event. But he wanted to fix his mistakes by accepting the Jounin rank and doing S Rank missions to finance the village. At the other side of the desk was Tsunadae, giving Kakashi a Jounin Uniform and Vest.

"Since you've completed lots of S ranked missions and proven yourself the title of Jounin once more. It Is In my position that I Reinstate you as a Jounin Elite. Your punishment has been served and you'll be given your first Jounin tomorrow." Tsunadae Informed, Giving Kakashi the Uniform and Vest

"Thanks Tsunadae-Sama." Kakashi thanked receiving the Uniform and Vest before leaving, before he got near the door, Tsunadae stopped him

"And Kakashi. Don't doubt yourself for something that was a mistake. What happened with team 7 was only a mistake, you realise that what you did was only for the memory of Minato and your teammates, you Just didn't think of the consequences." Tsunadae said, trying to calm Kakashi down

Kakashi turned to Tsunadae, his one eye looking lazy, showing Tsunadae that he's still upset of what he'd said to Naruto and what he did In team 7.

"Tsunadae-Sama…., I failed my team….., It was no mistake. It was stupidity….., Mistakes are avoidable but stupidity Isn't….., It was my fault why my team failed….., I taught Sasuke something that should've protected his comrades Instead of trying to kill them…., I betrayed my father, Obito, Rin and Minato-Sensei and his son. I'm only accepting the rank to help the village. To support the village, something I'm only good at to respect my comrade's wishes." Kakashi Explained, Sadness and Disappointment In his voice

"Minato wouldn't want you to blame yourself, he would understand that you've made a mistake." Tsunadae Objected

"still….., I failed them, both my friends and team…., It's something that I should never forget…, Especially what happened with Naruto…..," Kakashi Said, before leaving the room, leaving a very sorry Tsunadae

" _Naruto….., I hope you soon realise that at the moments your old team Is suffering because what they did to you….., If only you known._ " Tsunadae thought to herself, In hopes of Naruto hearing her thoughts

(Location, Village Hidden Within The Sun, Timeskip, A Few Hours, With Naruto)

It was getting late so Naruto decided to get some sleep, before he and Jiraya entered the festival, they already arranged a room for themselves. By the time Naruto got to the room, It was no surprise that Jiraya wasn't there on his bed but a note.

Naruto reached for the note and read It In his mind.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _My research will take longer than expected._

 _If you find this note either Enjoy yourself or go to bed._

 _I'll return to the room In a couple of hours after I'm done with my research._

 _Sincerely Jiraya_

Naruto sighed. A few hours meant tomorrow or day after tomorrow, weather Jiraya will be staying with the girl or girls for a long time, he'll have to fetch him himself, but he'll give Jiraya a few hours then go after him.

Naruto looked out at the window, at the beautiful full moon, that pale giant circle In the sky, surrounded by many stars.

When he thought about the beautiful moon he also thought of someone beautiful, a certain someone with fair skin, green eyes and pink hair, someone he's trying to forget about.

" _I wonder…., If she's finally happy with him…., I wonder if she even misses me…, She doesn't probably?_ " Naruto guessed In his Thoughts

Looking outside, he was laying on the window frame, still looking at the sky, never taking his eyes from It, he felt sadness through his body, It Just reminded him too much of Sakura. He could Just feel like touching her face, he started to Imagine her face, him touching her cheek, rubbing It, seeing her blush lightly and smile at him, only to probably get a punch to the face.

Meanwhile outside a figure In a dark cloak was running on top of the rooftops, the figure was small.

It had to hide, some ninjas were after It, they seemed like Konoha Shinobi, Something that the figure Is trying to Ignore.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shouted one of the Shinobi

"WE NEED TO TAKE YOU BACK!" Shouted Another

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT! THAT! THA PLACE!" The Figure Shouted In a seemingly female voice

The figure continued to run and run till the now Identified she was getting tired, letting the Konoha Shinobi catch up to her.

" _I have to lose them. But how?_ " The Figure Thought, she lowered her hand to her pockets, feeling a rather soft ball shape there, " _A SMOKE BOMB! This might be my only way out of this._ " The Figure Thought

With that Thought, the figure quickly grabbed the bomb and threw to the ground.

POOF!

Smoke covered the area, the Konoha Shinobi were looking everywhere to find the figure, while the figure herself was running out of the smoke. She was losing them, but not for long, she had to find a place to hide. She saw a large building which looked like a hotel, there was an open window, with a figure leaning on It. It didn't matter to her, she had to get away and hide somewhere so she took her chances.

Naruto looked at the sky still, still Imagining Sakura, he felt like her presence was close he could touch her right now. He took out his right arm, and smoothly dragged It down the sky, feeling like he was touching her.

He was out of his thoughts when he felt the presence of a person getting closer and closer, feeling like Sakura was getting closer to him. In fact really close. He then saw something Jump through his window, a figure In a black cloak.

"WACTH OUT!" She warned, but It was too late

BASH!

Both the figure and Naruto were knocked down to the ground, Naruto was laying, opening his eyes groaning In pain, he saw the figure was on top of him, but her chest was more likely to be over his face, making Naruto blush lightly feeling somethings round and soft.

"Who….., Who the hell are you?" Naruto Asked, groaning In pain

The Figure whimpered, knowing that she was goanna be In trouble now that she was In someone's room. Perhaps this someone would understand her situation.

Something told him This was not going to be good.

 **DONE!**

 **I know, It's Kinda of a stupid Chapter. But I wanted to start the flash back off somehow.**

 **And I will also tell you what happened and why I was late.**

 **First off, I'm sorry This Chapter took a bit long. You see I tried to make the process of both "Konoha's Runaway Demon" and This story go a little bit more faster, so I tried to do both at the same time. It did not go so well, so I'm Just going to do the old plan one chapter of this story and one of the other.**

 **I was also reading a Naruto fanfic for the past few days. I read VFSNAKE's story "Uzumaki Fiend" I highly recommend reading that story, It's really good.**

 **Also I was In Las Vegas with my parents for a few days, I had to get ready and sort out ny things. So yeah I was busy on that one.**

 **Why Couldn't I do these stories while I was In Vegas? Because I was distracted by a lot of things and events that I had lost concentration on this story.**

 **But I'm leaving Vegas tomorrow and by a few days I will upload more Chapters to my stories and hope to get back on track.**

 **Read and Review are really Important, so don't forget to reviews this story.**

 **I know that last time I aimed for 50 follows and favs. I didn't expect to get this many In Just a few days, now let's aim for 100 follows and favs.**

 **I'm glad that you guys were patient enough to wait for This Chapter, and don't worry I'll explain what happened to Sasuke In a few more Chapters, I Just want people to wait and their expectations to grow higher wanting to know what had happened to Sasuke.**

 **Anyway I hope you Enjoyed this Chapter, and have a good time.**

 **Thanks Dude's**


	8. Chapter 8 One Year Ago Part II

Chapter 8

One year Ago Part II

 **I have returned back and ready for this Chapter.**

 **Don't forget to read and Review**

Naruto was shocked, someone was In his room, laying on top of his face. He pushed the person up, but he accidently put his hands on the girls chest, feeling somethings' round and soft, a little large, he pushed her away only to get slapped on the face hard.

SLAP!

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" She Screamed, but quickly covered her mouth not to get attention from the leaf Shinobi that are currently looking for her outside

She peaked out the window to see the Shinobi spreading out and looking for her.

"SEARCH! WE MUST FIND HER AT ALL COSTS!" Ordered one of the Shinobi

She quickly but quietly closed the window, not letting the Shinobi see her. Once she shut the window she sighed In relief, but It didn't last long as she saw Naruto starring at her with a confused expression on his face. She gasped as she Just realised she jumped In someone's room.

She looked at Naruto for a while before looking at his forehead, to see a Konoha headband, " _CRAP! HE'S A KONOHA SHINOBI!_ " She Exclaimed In her thoughts

"HEY!" Naruto Called, the girl turned back to reality, her expression was embarrassed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Naruto Demanded, Angrily

"I umm." She tried to answer, but that's when Naruto took off the cloak she was wearing

"AND WHO'RE YOU ANYWAY?!" Naruto Demanded, as he ripped the cloak off of the girl

She was about Sakura's height, she had a purple mix pink T-shirt on with two decretive holes on her arm sleeves, revealing a bit of her skin, long grey trousers and blue ninja shoes. She had brown chocolate eyes, brown short perfectly cut hair, fair skin, and a beauty no man can deny, she also wore brown fingerless gloves on her hands. She looked a bit around Sakura's age.

As soon as Naruto saw her, his anger had disappeared to nothing, It was like It never existed In the first place. He blushed lightly as he saw her chest, which was slightly bigger than a pink haired girl called Sakura he knows, they were almost the size as Hinata's, that's when he received another slap to the face.

SLAP!

"DON'T LOOK AT THOSE YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, as she wrapped her arms around her breasts, hiding them from Naruto

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Naruto Repeated, Embarrassed of what he had Just did

The girl slowly got up, with a disappointing and sad expression on her face, "No…, I'm the one who should be sorry to you sir…, I'm really sorry for breaking Into your room…, BUT I HAVE A REASON FOR THAT!" The Girl quickly explained, "You see…, I was ummmmmm….., RUNNING FROM SOME BANDITS YEAH! You see I'm a ninja myself…., I lost my headband so I don't have anything to prove to you that I'm a ninja, also I'm Genin myself, I was on an escort mission which went south so fast, my team weren't with me so I tried solo, I completed the mission and got attacked by the bandits. I ran away from them and ended up here, and now we're here talking to each other at the moments sir." She Explained, Blushing lightly In embarrassment

"It's okay. And don't call me sir. The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Hidden Leaf Village. You can tell by my forehead protector, so I'm more of the good guy here than the bad guy. Tell me which village do you belong to?" Naruto Asked, with his fox smile on his face, glad that they got things cleared

"Well I'm frommmmmmmmmmmmm….., I guess you could say I'm frommmmmmmm….., Well I forgot. You see after I dealt with those bandits I think I may have somehow knocked my head to the ground, so I have amnesia, I got most things cleared but I can't remember my village." She explained

"Well do you know your name?" Naruto Asked, His Expression turning to Curiosity

"My Name Is Tsuki Chi…., I mean Ikihsihc Chishiki." She Answered, (Note: Tsuki means Moon In Japanese, and Chishiki Is Knowledge In Japanese and reversed for Ikihsihc)

"Nice to meet you Tsuki-Chan." Naruto Greeted, with his eyes and mouth smiling at her

Tsuki blushed lightly when he put the word Chan In her name.

"Uhhhhh…., Thanks Naruto-Kun." Tsuki thanked, which made Naruto go wide eyes at this, he's been called "Naruto-Kun" By a few people and that was Hinata and AYame for Example

"Don't mention It." Naruto Said, with s light smile on his face, "Say…., Do you have anywhere to stay, or at least a camp to sleep?" Naruto Asked, Concerned for the girl

"Well…., I uhhhhhhhhhh." She Couldn't think of an Answer to reply to Naruto, as she blushed lightly In embarrassment

"Well, that's okay, you can sleep with me and the Pervy-Sage for the night, we'll help you get things straight by tomorrow…., If the Pervy-Sage actually comes here at all." Naruto muttered by the end of that sentence, knowing that Jiraya would take probably a long time to finish with the girl, or should I say girls

"Pervy-Sage, Who's that?" Tsuki Asked, Curious of who this guy was

"Oh him? He's a Sannin, of Konoha, In fact one of the biggest perverts of the village back home." Naruto Answered, feeling Embarrassed telling someone that his teacher Is a complete pervert

" _OH NO! JIRAYA! JIRAYA OF THE SANNINS! Probably I can hide myself from him If we meet?_ " Tsuki Thought to herself, wide eyes, trying to figure out a way to hide from Jiraya

"Hey…., Tsuki-Chan are you okay?" Naruto Asked, concerned for Tsuki, as he realised her shocked and worried state

"Oh me? I'm okay Naruto-Kun. Just a little tired that's all." Tsuki Replied, giving Naruto a fake smile, one that fooled Naruto, who returned the smile and help Tsuki up

"I think this Is too much to help me Naruto-Kun, we Just met and you already offering me your services." Tsuki Said

"Don't worry. I'm ninja after all, I have to help others no matter what." Naruto Responded, which made Tsuki Smile lightly, before she went to the bathroom to change and get ready for before, leaving Naruto starring at the window with a questioning sad look on his face

" _Probably Haruno Is happy, out there?_ " Naruto thought, before continuing his gaze towards the moon

(Location, Konoha, Specific Location, Haruno Residence)

Sakura was In her pink long sleeved and trousers pyjamas, she couldn't sleep, It's been at least a year since Naruto had left the village, she stared at the moon, remembering all those times she mistreated Naruto for that bastard Uchiha.

As she looked at the moon, she had thoughts about Naruto, " _He's probably doing much better now without me….., I've always been a burden to the team…, I Just hope he forgives me when he comes back?_ " Sakura thought, with a sad expression on her face

She leaned back on her bed, and stared at the photo of team 7 which was displayed next to her bed, she smiled softly at seeing what things used to be like In team 7. Although she did frown sadly a bit because of those memories when she always mistreated Naruto for Sasuke, she knew It was partly her fault why Naruto suffered a bit In his life.

She closed her eyes and layed on her pillow softly, a few tears escaped her eyes, as she cried herself to sleep.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was Just walking on the streets of Konoha, which were empty since It was night time, he stopped to look at the Hokage monument, looking at Minato's The Fourth Hokage's Head.

He had a disappointing expression on his face while looking at the monument.

" _I know you're disappointed In me Sensei, and I deserve It, I betrayed your teachings, I failed Sasuke, I failed Sakura, I failed Naruto, and I failed…, Obito and Rin…, I almost got your son killed…., I'm sorry Sensei, that I turned Into such a Disappointment._ " Kakashi thought before continuing his walk around Konoha

(Timeskip, One day later, With Naruto and Tsuki)

Tsuki woke up from bed, as she woke up, she stood up from bed and looked at her surroundings. She looked next to her and saw Naruto, In his boxers, she blushed lightly at what she Just woke up next to.

She was wearing a long brown T-Shirt, with her underwear on.

When she realised Naruto, she crawled backwards a few centimetres, that's when she hit something with her back, something small and rectangular. She quickly turned around to see a picture of Naruto with two other kids his age and an adult behind. The picture was beginning to fall, that's when she quickly grabbed It, before she fell out of the bed herself.

BASH!

She fell off the bed, moaning with a bit of pain In her voice.

The fall was loud enough to wake Naruto up.

When Naruto got up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around, he went to the edge of the bed to see Tsuki fallen off of the bed.

"Tsuki-Chan, are you okay?" Naruto Asked, With Concern In his voice

Tsuki was rubbing the back of her head, nodding at Naruto, "Yeah I'm fine Naruto-Kun….., I Just knocked something down and grabbed It….., I hope It's okay?" She Asked Herself In Hopes that she didn't break the picture

When she saw it, she saw Naruto, at least probably a little younger than now, on the right side glaring hatefully at a boy with duck ass hair. She also noticed a man with white hair with one eyes smiling, and a pink haired girl smiling at the camera.

"Naruto-Kun…, Is this your team or something?" She Asked, Smiling at the cute sight

Naruto looked at the picture, In her eyes It was a cute sight, but In Naruto's eyes It was a terrible sight. A sight he wanted to forget about ever since he left Konoha, at first he was happy to be part of team 7, but now he wasn't since he realise now what team 7 was back then compared to the other teams. To him team 7 was nothing but a waste of his time, he had a sensei who taught him nothing but tree climbing, a teammate who was power hungry, and the other a fan girl who would do anything the other teammate would In order to get his attention, like hitting Naruto for example.

Naruto smiled softly, even though he was threw with team 7, he can never forget the memories and happiness they had as a team.

"Yeah that's my team." Naruto Replied, Tsuki Smiled at him

"You have a great team Naruto-Kun. I can tell that you seem so happy In the picture, even though you look so angry all of a sudden." Tsuki Commented

"Yeah…., They were." Naruto Said Quietly, In a Sad voice

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" Tsuki Asked, Concern In her voice

"Let's Just say that…, I brought something back, and they suddenly turn on me….., And soon after that I realised what they really meant to me." Naruto Replied, Sad ness In his voice

Tsuki realised this and sat next to Naruto, putting the picture back at It's place, she then pulled him Into a hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun. I didn't mean to bring bad memories." Tsuki Apologised, snuggling Into his shoulder

"It's okay Tsuki-Chan…., You didn't know…., There's no reason to Apologise." Naruto Said

After that he looked around the room, It was no surprise that Jiraya was not here at all, he knew something like this would happen.

"Great…, He's not here." Naruto Said, Face palming

Tsuki pulled away from Naruto with a confused Expression on her face, "Who's not here Naruto-Kun?" Tsuki Asked

"Pervy-Sage." Naruto Replied, "*sigh* Well looks like I gotta find him and continue our Journey, we'll find a way to help you Tsuki-Chan don't worry." Naruto Explained, With his fox Smile on his face

Tsuki smiled back at Naruto and started to get change

(Location, Konoha, Specific Location, Hokage's Office)

Sakura was right In front of the Hokage's desk, next to her was Naruto's friends, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, they were all right In front of Tsunadae.

"Now I'm sure you know why you're all here?" Tsunadae Asked, Knowing that they know

"I know why I'm here but why she's here Is beyond me?" Konohamaru Muttered, Angrily, It was a clear sign to Sakura that he held some hatred towards her for what she did to Naruto In the hospital a year ago

"You're here on an assignment. For the next week you'll be scouting the forest as a team exercise. This won't be difficult, as an exercise like this would mostly be a C-class exercise, and we didn't get any Info of any Intruders near the village so you should be alright." Tsunadae Explained, "Are there any questions?" Tsunadae Asked

"Yeah. Why Is SHE! HERE?!" Konohamaru Demanded, raising his voice, pointing towards Sakura, Sakura was shocked of the action Konohamaru had taken while his friends had worried expression on their face

"Konohamaru Sarutobi. You'll respect her as she Is a ninja of this village like you are!" Tsunadae Ordered, with her voice raised a bit, her Expression turning to Anger as weel as her voice

"WHY SHOULD I?! IF SHE DIDN'T RESPECT THE BOSS THEN WHY SHOULD I RESPECT HER?!" WASN'T HE A NINJA OF THIS VILLAGE ASWELL?!" Konohamaru Shouted In Rage

"KONOHAMARU!" Tsunadae Shouted, which silenced the little boy, "We are not here to discuss about the past, you're here to receive your mission, and be nice to Sakura, okay! Now that Is an order!" Tsunadae Ordered, Her voiced raised a bit to warn Konohamaru

"Fine!" Konohamaru Pouted, "But I'll only work for this pathetic ninja, that's all!" Konohamaru Informed Angrily, leaving the room, with his other friends following him, leaving a surprised and saddened Sakura with a Disappointed Tsunadae

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tsunadae Asked, Concerned for Sakura

Sakura gave Tsunadae a Fake Smile and Replied, "Don't worry Tsunadae-Sama. It's what I deserve for hurting Naruto-Kun. You don't have to feel sorry It's okay." Sakura Informed, before leaving the room

Tsunadae could tell that Sakura was pretty upset, but a part of her told Tsunadae that she deserved It. Tsunadae can only hope that this mission won't turn south with Konohamaru.

(Location, Taiyo)

Naruto and Tsuki had Just checked out of the room, Naruto was looking for Jiraya with Tsuki following him, he had to find Jiraya.

Though Naruto was having second thoughts, Probably leaving the pervert here might be a good Idea, that way he'll never have to deal with the Idiot's nose bleeds and excuses for women. But Naruto needed a Sensei to train him and Jiraya was the only one he had, so he had no choice but to find him, and hope that this woman hasn't robbed him or anything.

Naruto checked the festival, which was going on until next week.

He asked every manager, girl and people who might've seen Jiraya anywhere. Sadly, they did not see where he was on Naruto's description of him.

His description was, "Have you seen an old man about his 50's, with long spiky white hair, red lines coming from his eyes and a complete nut Job chasing after girls?", no one could answer Naruto, as they did not see Jiraya, except for a few girls who beat him to death and threw him In a dumpster, but he was long gone when Naruto checked

While Naruto was looking for Jiraya, he noticed that Tsuki was hiding behind him quite often, with her hood up every time they cross paths with a Konoha Shinobi.

"Hey Tsuki-Chan." Naruto Whispered towards her ear

"Yes Naruto-Kun?" Tsuki Responded, while hiding behind Naruto's back

"What's wrong…, Every time we pass a Konoha Shinobi you hide from them? In fact I never seen Konoha Shinobi around these parts before, and they don't look like they're on vacation to me?" Naruto Asked, looking at the Konoha Shinobi with a suspicious look

The Konoha Shinobi were asking civilian after civilian about this girl on a picture. Naruto couldn't tell what she was or who she was, but all he can tell was that she may be somebody Important to them.

"I wonder who's this Important person?" Naruto Asked Himself

"To Answer your question Naruto-Kun, my village and yours don't really trust each other as far as I can remember, we have cultural differences. We also share a bad history. I believe the Shinobi In your village aren't supposed to attack any of us, but In blind rage they attack us, they want to kill me for our bad relationship between our villages." Tsuki Explained, "You're not mad are you?" She Asked, a bit scared that she might get a negative reply, buts she didn't

"Of course not, something like that happens between villages every day. Also I'm Kinda like you, I share a bad history between myself and my village." Naruto Said, Sadness In his voice

"Really….., Like what?" Tsuki Asked, Concerned for Naruto

"I'd…., rather not say….., Let's Just say that the villagers over looked me….., And soon they saw who I really was…, That's all I gotta say Tsuki-Chan." Naruto Replied, Trying to make a Smile, with a happy tone to ensure that he was alright

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-Kun If that brings you bad memories…., I really I'm sorry." Tsuki Apologised

"It's okay. You didn't know about my history before, It's alright, the villagers now treat me with respect, there's nothing to feel sorry for." Naruto Smiled at Tsuki, who she smiled softly back at Naruto

After a few minutes of resting the two continued their search, while continuing the two were struck by a large crowd walking at all directions, for work, for lunch and for other reason they had to rush for. It was difficult as the two had to push their way through the crowd.

"Tsuki-Chan! Hold my hand tight!" Naruto Ordered, before the struggling Kuniochi grabbed his hand, being pulled all the way through the crowd

"Okay Naruto-Kun!" Tsuki Responded as she grabbed Naruto's hand

Before the two could continue, Tsuki felt that her other hand was grabbed, by that stage she was being pulled the other direction, holding on really tight to Naruto's hand as If her life depended on It.

"AHHHH!" Tsuki Screamed, before being pulled the other direction

"TSUKI-CHAN!" Naruto Shouted In worry for the girl

The people and Villagers didn't react at all, they were busy that they didn't notice the commotion happening between the two.

"Naruto-Kun! Someone has my other hand! Help Please!" Tsuki Pegged, as she struggled to release the grip, while Naruto grabbed Tsuki's arm with his other hand and started pulling her free

"Tsuki-Chan! Try and free yourself!" Naruto Ordered

Tsuki did as he said, she started to pull her other arm free from whoever grabbed It. She tried and she tried, the results were the same, It was useless, she couldn't free her arm, the someone who grabbed her had a good grip on her and was stronger than Naruto.

Naruto held on to Tsuki really tight, like he was afraid that she was goanna die or something, like her life depended on It.

"I can't Naruto-Kun! I can't free my arm!" Tsuki groaned, as she Just stopped struggling, only depending Naruto to pull her free

Naruto's grip was slipping, he could feel Tsuki's hand slipping Inch by Inch from his grip, he tried to tighten his grip, but It was useless, she was still slipping.

He soon felt Tsuki's soft hand all the way at the tips of his fingers, then.

SLIP!

Tsuki's hand was slipped away from Naruto's.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Tsuki Screamed, as she was pulled away from Naruto, Into the crowd

"TSUKI-CHAN!" Naruto Screamed, as he saw Tsuki disappear Into the crowd, his eyes expressing fear

Naruto Just pushed people away from him to run for Tsuki. He looked rapidly at all directions to find her, because of the crowd It made his Job much too difficult. He ran at the same direction Tsuki was pulled In, her continued to run until he was finally out of the crowd.

He looked at all directions again, still no sign of Tsuki. He looked back at the crowd, which was soon being dispersed back to when It was mostly a lonely area. No crowd, no Tsuki.

" _Tsuki-Chan! Where are you?!_ " Naruto Screamed In his thoughts, desperately searching for Tsuki, Jiraya will have to come a little later

(Location, Konoha, Specific Location, Konoha Gates)

Sakura was waiting at the gates, she had a large back pack on her back, packed with supplies and stuff to survive the forest.

She was smiling, she was waiting for her team to arrive, this would be her first time to have her own team on a mission. She was nervous a bit thinking that she's not ready to take a team on a mission yet, but she brushed It off and Just continued smiling till they arrive.

A few minutes later, The Konohamaru Corps arrived.

Moegi had a fake smile on her face, Sakura could tell because her eyes showed concern over Konohamaru and her. Udon was Just the same as Moegi, concerned mostly. Konohamaru….., well, he was looking away from Sakura, not wanting to look at her face to face.

They all had their black back packs on aswell, they looked ready.

Sakura decided to end the tension that was In the air by smiling and trying to raise their ninja spirits up.

"Hey guys!" Sakura Greeted, "Are you ready for your first mission as a team?!" Sakura Asked, Excitedly

Udon and Moegi gave real smiles at her reaction, Konohamaru was still pouting, he refused to look at Sakura still before replying to her.

"Yeah….., Whatever, let's Just get this on alright." Konohamaru said, as he Just walked past his friends and Sakura to leave the village

Sakura looked at Moegi and Udon, who had sorry expressions on their faces for Sakura for their friend's behaviour. She looked back at Konohamaru, who Just stopped and waited for them, leaning on the sides of the gates.

" _It'll take time. I Just have to wait till he accepts me as his Instructor. I don't deserve his forgiveness at all, not after what I did to him for saying I was Naruto-Kun's girl._ " Sakura thought, as she had determination written all over her face

" **CHAA! WHEN NARUTO-KUN RETURNS WE WILL BE KNOWN AS HIS GIRL ONCE AGAIN!"** Inner Sakura Shouted, filled with Determination

" _I hope your right Inner me….., But I think It might take time when we meet him again._ " Sakura thought, before snapping out of her thoughts and walking towards Konohamaru, with Moegi and Udon following her

(Location, Taiyo, Specific Location, Taiyo Streets)

Naruto ran Jumped rooftop to rooftop, checked dozens of places but couldn't find Tsuki. He tried to use his Demon's Chakra to sniff her out, but he hasn't protected his ability to use It yet.

As Naruto jumped rooftop to rooftop he heard a bit of screaming.

"HEEEEELP!" Someone screamed

The voice sounded familiar, and he was right, It was Tsuki's voice. He never forgot that voice, he Jumped towards her location, with each scream for help getting louder by the second he could tell that he was close to her location, he was getting closer to her.

After about a good four to five minutes of Jumping and rushing he managed to get close enough to see her. He stopped when he saw a large group of people taking her to an alleyway, the group were all tough looking strong guys with Kunais, Katanas and Bows taking the little girl to a hideout. There were about fifteen to twenty five of them, circled around Tsuki, two of them were holding her arms side by side, pulling the struggling Kuniochi to their hideout.

"HEEELP!" Tsuki Screamed

PUNCH!

She was punched In the stomach.

"You can scream all you want little girl. But no one can hear you, so SHUT THE HELL UP!" A man who was leading the group with an eye patch on his left eye ordered

The man had a black high collar vest on, with a bit of metal attached to It like armour, he had a scar on his right eye, going all the way down like It was scratched to his chin. He wore black trousers, along with black ninja shoes, he had a grey Bandana on his head, his skin was tanned brown and he looked to be at an age of 45 years old. He also wore black gloves aswell.

Naruto could tell by the looks that this guy was tough and no pushover, he could sense that he had slot of strong Chakra In him so he's been training to fight like a ninja. He came with the conclusion that this guy was around near Sanin level between Jounin level.

Tsuki was breathing heavily, Naruto now knows that this was of course strong, he clenched his teeth and growled In anger when he saw Tsuki almost collapsing to the ground due to that punch, spitting a bit of blood.

" _He's going to pay for what he did to Tsuki-Chan!_ " Naruto growled In his thoughts

He didn't engage them however because he could tell the men around him were strong aswell, If he were to engage he would easily be beaten or get killed by them In Just a few short seconds. Instead he followed them until the right moment that he would fight them.

They continued to walk In the alleyway till they entered a back entrance to a bar, they walked In while Naruto went In through the roof window, he landed on one of the wooden supporters In the ceiling. (Note: I have no Idea what those things are called, sorry.)

He watched as the group took her to a table.

The bar was large. The bar was deserted, looked like for years. It was a complete mess, however It was refurnished buts still looked like a mess. It looked more like a hideout Instead of a bar to him.

As Tsuki was taken to a table, she was forced to sit down. She had fear In her eyes as she was worried about what was goanna happen to her.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING STANDING AROUND FOR?! GET THE BOSS!" The man with the eye patch ordered

"Y-YES SIR!" One of them obeyed, as he ran to the office of the bar.

"Wh-What're you goanna do with me?" Tsuki Asked, fear In her voice

"Heheheheheeeeee. Nothing much, whatever the boss decides we do." The eye patch man took out a Kunai and licked It, dragging It across Tsuki's neck, only by touching by a centimetre, Tsuki was scared, she was terrified, she thought she was goanna die, "If he say we do something lethal towards you? We will do It." With that said he took the Kunai away from her neck, leaving a shocked and terrified Tsuki behind, "BUT! We have orders to keep you safe, you'll be a nice hostage for us with the….., Fire Daimyo." He finished, which shocked Naruto this time

" _The Fire Daimyo? What does Tsuki have a connection with him? And what Is this about keeping her safe?_ " Naruto Thought, his eyes widened

The office door was kicked open, to reveal a man In his 60s coming out through the door, he was muscular Naruto could tell by his body mass, even though he wore a long black Jumper with a grey cloak attached behind him, he had battle scars all over his face, similar to what Ibiki has. He had dark eyes, brown tanned skin, long grey trousers and dark ninja shoes, he also had an arsenal of Kunais behind his back on his belt he had. He had a clean neat long brown hair that went all the way to his end of his neck. He had a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"WELL DONE BOYS! YOU ASWELL! TAMASHI!" The man Congratulated (Note: Tamashi means Soul In Japanese Term)

The man now known as Tamashi grinned In satisfaction, while Tsuki's eyes were written In fear, as each step the man took was getting closer and closer to her by the second. Naruto took his Kunai out to fight these guys In case If they were goanna do anything bad to Tsuki, even though he was out matched and outnumbered. He looked at them carefully, recording every step they took, making sure they wouldn't hurt Tsuki.

"What do you want sir?" She Asked, barely holding off the scream of fear she wanted to shout out

He chuckled then sat down at the other side of the table, meeting face to face with Tsuki.

He had a smirk of achievement as he saw her eyes were filled with fear.

"OH! It's nothing what I want with you Tsuki. Well, not from you." He replied calmly

Naruto went wide eyes at him.

" _H-How does he know Tsuki-Chan's name?_ " Naruto Thought, as he was shocked by this act

For some reason Tsuki wasn't as shocked as Naruto was, Instead she sweat dropped.

"I-I guess that you have the wrong person right?" She asked, the man Just chuckled

"OH YOU CRACK ME UP! No I don't make any mistakes, I was right for what I said earlier on, I really don't want anything off of you, but however, I need you, In order to get what I want from The Fire Daimyo." He Explained

" _Why are these guys talking about The Fire Daimyo so much?_ " Naruto Thought again, but kept focusing on the group

"You see, that fool will pay us millions If we give you to him." The Boss Explained

"Well I'm not the one you're looking for, even If I was, you need proof to show him that you have what he's finding." She talked back, which made the boss chuckle even more

"You're right kid, It'll take more than a simple letter to convince him." The boss admitted, before nodding his head towards Tamashi, who nodded back before grabbing Tsuki's right hand and forcing It on the table, spreading her fingers apart

Right then the boss grabbed a Kunai out of his pockets, pointing It towards Tsuki's Index finger.

"We'll need something to convince him that we have you, probably your finger will be nice." He said

Tsuki's eyes widened In fear, she then tried to run away but the thugs had her down on the chair, she tried to struggle her way out but they were Just too strong for her to overcome. She started screaming for help, tears were forming In her eyes.

"HEELP!" Tsuki Screamed

At this point Naruto could've Jumped down and save her, but he could tell the boss guy was really strong, he needed to distract him In order to save Tsuki.

He had an Idea and started to do some hand seals.

Meanwhile Tsuki's screams and struggles were getting louder and weaker each time she saw the Kunai closing Into her finger, she was terrified beyond belief.

"HEEELP!" Tsuki Screamed Again

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tamashi ordered as he smacked the back of Tsuki's head to quiet her down

SMACK!

The Kunai was only mere Inches away from Tsuki's finger, when suddenly some thug went through the office door.

"Uhhhhh boss, sorry to Intrude but, we have a message from a guy called "The Fire Daimyo"." He Informed, which made the boss stop his Kunai, growing an evil smirk on his face

"Well then….., The fool finally cracked up, and when we were Just goanna have some fun with her." He said, before putting the Kunai back Into his pockets, leaving Tsuki following the thug that had Just Informed him

The two had Just went back Inside the office, leaving Tsuki and the others behind.

"Now, since he's gone we can have some fun." Tamashi grinned evilly

"But…, Won't the boss get angry?" A thug Asked, nervously

"Not If you spew that mouth of yours he won't! Am I clear?!" Tamashi Asked, as he grabbed the Kunai, and took It off the table, and held It In his hands, before pointing It at Tsuki

"Y-Yes sir!" The Thug Replied

"Good." Said Tamashi, as he brought the Kunai closer and closer to Tsuki, who was sweat dropping, she didn't know what to do, either scream or not, she was terrified, with no one to help her, and no one to aid her

"What are you doing Tamashi?" Asked the boss behind him, Tamashi shivered In fear, as he turned around to meet face to face with his boss

"Boss, I wasn't goanna do anything." Tamashi Said, Terrified

"Really." The Boss Said, "YOU!" He pointed at one of the thugs, "Take him away." The Boss ordered

"Take who away boss?" Tamashi Asked, suspiciously

"You Tamashi. So take him away to a cell." The Boss Ordered

"We don't have a cell." Tamashi Informed

"Wait, we don't….. Oops…." Said The Boss

"HE'S NOT THE BOSS GET HIM!" Tamashi Ordered, as he and the thugs surrounded him, but then he poofed

POOF!

"WHAT THE HELL!" One of the thugs Said

"I CAN'T SEE!" Another thug Said

"IT'S A SMOKE BOMB JUTSU!" One more thug Said

Meanwhile, The Boss had turned Into Naruto, as he rushed In to Tsuki and grabbed her by the arms, and Immidiatley pulled her away.

"TSUKI-CHAN! RUN!" Naruto Yelled, as Tsuki Nodded, and was pulled through the doors outside

(With The Boss)

The Boss stared at his dead thug.

"So you're trying to take me on, when you clearly know you're not strong enough." The boss Said.

POOF!

The thug disappeared.

"So you're a Shadow Clone huh?" The Boss Said.

 **End I know It's a terribele end to a chapter, but to tell you all the truth I've been doing some other stories that I lost a bit of Interest In this one, so I'm goanna continue It again, there were more planned for this chapter, but It's been In my hard drive for so long and I do feel guilty for keeping a lot of you guys waiting for a year so sorry, I may have to rewrite It then. Thank you and don't forget to review. Bye dudes** **.**


End file.
